The Ultimate Sacrifice (Rewritten)
by dmll8791
Summary: Luna Lovegood was caught by the Death Eaters. One day she was tortured in front of a bunch of the Death Eaters and Voldemort, she discovered that she's stronger than she thought. The Dark Lord is more than pleased with her ability. He has a plan to use her against Harry Potter. The plan would make her and Draco Malfoy stuck together forever. She and Draco would be a Power Couple.
1. New Prisoner

_**A/N** \- This chapter has been improved, and thanks to my lovely BETA **ohlookamockingjay** that has helped me improve this chapter 3_

* * *

Chapter 1

"Hold her tight, you fools," Bellatrix Lestrange snapped irritably. She guided the two Death Eaters to the Dark Lord - her dark eyes glaring at them dangerously, her hand holding her wand tightly, her footsteps echoing. "Hold her tight," she whispered harshly when they entered the room. Both the Death Eaters held blond girl's arms tightly.

"What's wrong Bella? And who is that?" the Dark Lord asked dryly. His eyes landed on the girl. Her hands and feet were tied, and her mouth was gagged with something that looked like a scarf.

Bellatrix stepped forward, facing the Dark Lord. She bowed her head. "My Lord, I bring you Potter's friend," she said. She turned and signaled to the Death Eaters to come forward and drop the girl. They dropped her onto the floor with a grunt.

The Dark Lord nodded, satisfied, he smiled wickedly. "Well done, Bella, well done," he said. Bellatrix grinned, proud of the praise from the Dark Lord. "Release her, I would like to see her," he said.

Bellatrix nodded with pleasure. She flicked her wand. The rope disappeared from the girl's hands and feet immediately, her mouth no longer gagged. "Stand up," she said harshly.

The girl stood facing the Dark Lord and the Death Eaters. Her face was covered with hair. She thought this was the end of her life. She had been captured by the enemies-surely, they were going to kill her. She would not give them any information about Harry Potter. She flinched when Bellatrix swept her hair from her face roughly, almost making her topple.

"A friend of Potter's, my Lord," Bellatrix informed him. She was holding the girl's face up so the Dark Lord could see their new prisoner properly.

The Dark Lord put his elbows on the table and intertwined his long fingers. He watched the girl closely. She was dressed like a Muggle. Dark blue sweater, black jeans, and black ankle boots. He looked at her face. He grinned. "What a pretty girl," he muttered quietly. "And her blood status?" he asked.

Bellatrix blinked. She really didn't have any idea about her blood status. She just stood there stiffly holding the girl tightly.

"Her blood status, Bella," he repeated, "I'm not any getting stronger here." The tone of his voice was rising. Bellatrix took a step back, and looked down nervously. Her nails grabbed the girl. She was about to open her mouth but stopped when Lucius Malfoy answered.

"Pureblood, my Lord," Lucius said firmly. His wife and his son sat beside him. He had been observing the girl since Bella dragged her in. Without seeing her face he knew who she was. The girl had something that made her easy to recognize, but he wasn't sure what it was.

The eyes of the Dark Lord turned to Lucius. "A blood traitor," he commented. It wasn't a question, and Lucius knew it, so he didn't intend to answer. "Must be a Gryffindor," he scoffed.

"A Ravenclaw, my Lord," said Lucius. He didn't dare turn to face him, he was worried he had offended him.

However, Voldemort laughed. The other Death Eaters laughed along with him, except the Malfoy's. They didn't have any idea what was so funny. "A Ravenclaw, thought you'd be smarter than to side with Potter," he sneered, his laughter grew louder.

"Fool," Bellatrix whispered roughly in her ear. She cackled.

"Well, joining you would be the stupidest thing ever," the girl responded coldly. The room fell silent. Bellatrix dug her nails deep into the girl's arm. The Death Eaters glared at her, and so did their Lord. His eyes were dark. She glanced at the blond boy. He'd been looking down this whole time.

"How dare you… you filthy scum!" Bellatrix shrieked. She let go of her and pointed her wand. " _Crucio_!" she cursed.

The girl fell to the floor. She tried to hold back the cry that was going to come out of her mouth, but couldn't. She screamed in agony. It was a pain she had never felt before. She didn't even know it existed till now.

"Stop, Bella," the Dark Lord commanded. He leaned back into his chair, looking at the girl lying there, powerless. Bellatrix put down her wand, she wasn't satisfied. She pulled the girl's hair violently. The girl gasped. "Where is Potter?" Bellatrix hissed at her. The girl was panting; she couldn't find her voice (but she didn't care if her voice disappeared, she didn't want to answer anyways). When the girl didn't respond, Bellatrix slammed the girl's head onto the floor. She cried a little. "Where is Potter?" She demanded again.

"I don't know," she answered. She didn't know where Harry was. But she knew that he was looking for something.

"She's very tough," remarked the Dark Lord. He stood up and took his wand. He approached the girl. He walked around her. He watched her bleed and smirked. Bellatrix stepped back. "Where is Potter?" The Dark Lord asked.

"I don't know." She refused to break down. If they find Harry and killed him. The darkness will rule the Wizarding World. And she didn't want that to happen.

"Interesting," he said quietly. He waved his wand and muttered, " _Crucio_!" The girl screamed once again, but this time the pain was worse. Her scream filled the room, making the Death Eaters watched grimace. Bellatrix smiled broadly. "Where is Potter? Give him to me and I'll let you live."

The girl coughed, she felt the blood coming from her mouth. "I would rather die than tell you where he is," she said firmly. She wasn't a Gryffindor, but she was a Ravenclaw who is smart enough to not let her friends get hurt or worse, killed. She is not important. If she dies it will be fine. But if Harry dies, everyone will be trapped in the darkness, and no one will l rescue them again, no one. "I believe in Harry Potter with my life. I would give my life just to make sure he stays alive and kill you. All of you," she added. She was calm. She wasn't afraid of him. She wasn't afraid of anyone.

Voldemort was losing his patience. This damned girl had just insulted him. She insulted the Dark Lord, the most powerful wizard in the Wizarding World. " _Crucio_!" he yelled. He and Bellatrix tortured the girl until she lost consciousness. She wouldn't die. They would use her as bait to lure Harry Potter out of his hiding place.

Draco's eyes widened in horror at the sight of his schoolmate being tortured by his aunt. What in the name of Merlin was that girl doing? She was putting herself in danger. That girl was insane, he knew it, but he never thought that she had the courage to say something to offend the Dark Lord. Suddenly, he felt a pang of jealousy. He wasn't as brave as her. She was brave to protect Potter when Potter preferred to hide away with Granger and Weasley.

" _I believe in Harry Potter with my life,_ " she had said. Deep down, he sneered. Harry Potter, Harry Potter my ass, he thought. If only Potter would come out and duel the Dark Lord face-to-face sooner. Then it would all be over.

When he was little he always wanted to be a Death Eater like his father. But when he finally became one, his life was fell apart. It hit his mother the hardest. After he got the Dark Mark, Narcissa started locking herself in her room. He shouldn't have. He should be at Hogwarts instead of sitting here with idiots looking like a goddamn fool. It's all because of Potter. Stupid Potter.

Granted, the Dark Lord was more than pleased with his ability in Dark Magic. Voldemort always said that he would be like his aunt, Bellatrix, or even better. He didn't know if he should he happy or unhappy with his praise. Being like Bellatrix? Dear sweet Merlin, he didn't want to be like his insane aunt. He shuddered at the thought.

"Draco."

Bellatrix's voice brought him back to the present. He looked around and realised there was only him, his parents, and his aunt left in the room. Voldemort and the rest of his followers had left. The girl was still there, lying helpless. Was she still alive? She was too young to die so soon.

"Draco, come here," Bellatrix ordered.

He got up and approached her. "Yes?" He asked hoarsely.

"Take her to the dungeon. We will use the girl as bait for Potter," she said dryly. "I'm going with the Dark Lord to take over the Ministry." She told him, but he didn't even care. Bellatrix shifted her gaze to Lucius. "You coming?"

"Of course," said Lucius briefly and coldly. He fixed his robe and whispered to his wife. "I'll be back." Narcissa nodded. Then Lucius and Bellatrix left, leaving his wife and son with the prisoner.

"What will we do with her?" Draco asked his mother.

Narcissa sighed. She got up and crouched near her. "Poor girl," she said quietly, "we must take her to the dungeon. Can you carry her, Draco?"

He frowned. He bent down and picked her up. He glanced at her. She was breathing, but unconscious. She was very pale, almost like a ghost. She looked so innocent. He would never be able to hurt her. Did that make him pathetic?

"Do you know her?" Narcissa asked as they walked downstairs to the dungeon.

"I do," he replied, "she was a year below me."

"She must be very close to Harry Potter," Narcissa murmured.

Draco tried not to roll his eyes. "She always followed Potter around like a lost puppy."

Narcissa ignored him.

"Be gentle," said Narcissa as they reached the dungeon. Draco gently laid the girl on a thin mattress that was in there. She looked so fragile, like crystal glass. He glanced at his mother. Narcissa took her wand and muttered a spell under her breath to make bruises on the girl's face disappear. Not much she can do to heal the girl.

"Why do you treat her?" Draco asked, narrowing his grey eyes.

"I don't want to see her die," she said, "and I've always wanted to have a daughter." She took a handkerchief and wiped the blood from the corner of her mouth and her head.

That was no secret to Draco and his father. Narcissa had fallen ill with an unknown sickness when Draco was 6 years old. The Healers had to do surgery on her and as a result she couldn't conceive again. It had saddened Draco at the time, he actually liked the idea of having a little sister.

Narcissa watched the girl. She liked her already. This girl was a gentle and loving person. Without her realising it, her hand had reached for the girl's blond hair and she was stroking it gently. "What is her name?" she asked Draco, not bothering to look at him.

Draco sighed. "Luna Lovegood," he replied.


	2. Discovered

_**A/N** \- This chapter has been improved, and thanks to my lovely BETA **ohlookamockingjay** that has helped me improve this chapter._

* * *

Chapter 2

Luna sat in the corner of the dungeon. Her legs were drawn close to her chest and she hugged herself to keep warm. It was very cold in the dungeon, and her lips had begun to turn blue and her fingers were numb. None of house elves dared to give her a blanket, but she understood. If they gave her a blanket, they'd get in trouble.

She shut her eyes and leaned her head against the wall. She wondered how long she had been here. It may have been two weeks or more, she wasn't sure. She was no longer able to breathe the fresh air or run around freely in the garden, or even see the sunlight. She couldn't do it anymore, and maybe she never would. She was trapped with no way out, and no one would help her to escape.

Escape?

She almost chuckled. Of course no one would help her to escape. She had been captured by the enemy, and now she was their prisoner. Merlin only knew how long they would let her live.

She closed her eyes tightly to hold back tears. She was tired. She was tired physically and mentally.

They tortured her till she couldn't feel pain. They had beaten her mercilessly. Every night, one of the Death Eaters would come down along with Bellatrix and torture her when she refused to give them information. Hexes and jinxes hit her every night. If they weren't satisfied, Bellatrix would torture her with her bare hands. Slap her and kick her. Every inch of her body had felt it. They enjoyed it, and they enjoyed it even more when she was bleeding and lost her consciousness.

Sometimes she hoped one of them would shout 'Avada Kedavra' instead of 'Crucio'. Her body couldn't take it anymore. Her ribs were broken, two of her fingers were broken, her left leg was sprained, her face was covered in bruises, her hair covered with blood. She could still smell some fresh blood from her forehead. She was surprised that she even lasted this long.

It was probably because of Narcissa. Sometimes, she'd sneak in in the middle of the night to heal her. Why was she helping her? She asked her once. "Because you are no older than my son" was what she had said to her. After that, they never spoke again. She came, she healed her, and gave her a warm smile before leaving. She wondered why Draco didn't inherit her gentle nature.

Suddenly the door opened. It was Wormtail, the man who resembled a rat. He grabbed her arm and yanked her to her feet.

"Bellatrix wants you upstairs," he informed her. She grimaced. What was she going to do? Torture her again probably, or maybe kill her. Those damned people enjoyed seeing people being tortured.

Once they were upstairs, Wormtail pushed her roughly. She fell hard on the floor. She winced as she felt the pain shoot up her left leg. She looked up. There were a lot of Death Eaters there, sitting comfortably in their seats. Voldemort was there too, probably to witness her death. She was ready to die anyways.

"Poor girl," Bellatrix said in a mocking voice. She walked around and twirling her wand. "Don't you know how stupid you are?" she scoffed. Some of the Death Eaters chuckled. Her gaze turned to the Dark Lord. He sat there quietly.

She tried to stand, but failed when Bellatrix kicked her right in the stomach. She screamed in agony. "What do you think you're doing?" she snapped harshly. Then she flicked her wand and shouted, " _Crucio_!" Luna screamed for mercy. But the more she screamed the more Bellatrix tortured her, relishing it.

Fresh blood flowed from her mouth. Her body had been destroyed. Her vision began to blur, Bellatrix's voice getting further and further away. She closed her eyes. This was the end. She had made it clear that she wouldn't shed a bit of information about Harry Potter, and she knew the consequences. Now she was ready. She closed her eyes tightly. She didn't see anything but the darkness.

 _"Luna."_

 _She heard her mother's voice. How she missed her mother._

 _"My Luna," her mother called again. She saw a woman with blond hair and a face that looked just like her. She wore a white dress, her hair loose and lovely. Pandora Lovegood still looked as beautiful as the last time she saw her. Her mother smiled with affection._

 _"Mum?" her voice was hoarse. She tried to hold back her tears. She didn't want to look weak in front of her mother. "Mum, is that you?"_

 _Pandora cocked her head, it was a habit of hers. "Of course it's me, sweetheart," she replied._

 _"I'm scared," Luna said._

 _"Don't be, sweetheart," Pandora said. Her face became serious. "Fight them back."_

 _Tears streamed down her pale cheeks, "I can't. I'm alone. Please, help me," she begged her mother._

 _"You can and you're not alone. I am always with you, my Luna. I'm always here. I will always protect you," Pandora told her daughter._

 _"But you didn't protect me this time!" Luna yelled. She looked at her mother, she wanted to hug her and find comfort in her arms, like when she was little. But she was also hurt and confused. The rest of her body was stiff. She can't even move her fingers. "Why didn't you come before? They beat me, and hurt me…"_

 _Pandora smiled weakly, "That's why I'm here."_

 _"What do you mean?" Luna demanded._

 _"You're stronger than you think. You can do what others can't" Pandora said softly. "You don't need a wand. Magic has been in your hands since the moment you were born, sweetheart." She walked slowly towards her and took her hands in hers. "Try it."_

 _Luna frowned. "What if I fail? I've never tried it before."_

 _Pandora shook her head slowly, "No, you will not fail if you are confident and believe in yourself," she said wisely._

 _Luna smiled a little, "I am confident... and believe in myself," she told herself._

 _"That's my Luna," Pandora said with a big smile. "Now go and fight them back. The darkness will never win against the light. "_

 _"You're going again?" She began to panic. She had just met her mother for the first time in years, and now she was going to leave her alone again. "No, I won't let you," she tried to grab her hand, but her hands was still stiff._

 _"I never left you. As long as you love me, I will always be with you. I love you, Luna, my Luna," Pandora said softly._

She opened her eyes.

She was still there, lying helpless. Bellatrix stood towering above her, ready to kill her. Luna was scared. What if she didn't have magic in her hands?

 _I want you to be confident and believe in yourself,_ her mother's voice filled her head.

Bellatrix began to waved her wand. Luna reached out with her hand, muttering under her breath, " _Expelliarmus_!" Bellatrix's wand was flung across the room. All the light chatter in the room had stopped. Luna could hear Narcissa gasp in horror. All eyes were on her, especially the eyes of Voldemort. He watched with enthusiasm and curiosity. Honestly, she was surprised at herself as well. She didn't know that she had magic in her hands before.

She glanced at Bellatrix. Her face was red in rage. She was angry at her, she guessed. "How dare you humiliate me!" She screamed.

Before Bellatrix could swing her leg to kick her, Luna muttered quietly, " _Stupefy_!" Bellatrix stumbled back before collapsing on the ground, unconscious. A group of death eaters hurriedly picked her up and hauled her to a different room.

Voldemort rose from his seat and approached her.

"Incredible!" he exclaimed in satisfaction. He helped her to her feet. "You should have told me that you are a powerful witch," he grinned at her. She shivered. He looked more frightening when he grinned.

"Do you mind if I test you, my dear?" he asked. "Of course you don't," he answered himself.

The Dark Lord took a step back. He stood just a few meters away. What the hell did he want to do now? Suddenly he bowed. She froze. He just took her to a duel? She, Luna Lovegood duel with the Dark Lord? Only Harry Potter and Dumbledore were able to duel him.

Without registering what she was doing, Luna bowed as well. Suddenly a red light shot out of his wand. She panicked and dodged it. Voldemort started to throw an endless string of hexes and jinxes at her. She dodged them all before coming to her senses. Magic! I'm supposed to use magic! She lifted up her hand slightly.

" _Protego_!"

She'd conjured up a thin dome around her. The spells started to ricochet off the shield and hit the walls around her. Voldemort looked impressed. Her heart was pounding. She had never done any of this before.

She looked around. She couldn't keep the shield charm up forever.

She saw huge cabinet to the wall a couple meters from him, by the long table where the Death Eaters sat.

Perfect.

She pointed her hand at the cabinet and murmured, " _Confringo_!" There was a big explosion that made the people in the room run and save themselves. Voldemort spun around. His attention was on the cabinet that had been destroyed. While he was off guard, she took opportunity to attack him. " _Stupefy_!" The red lights shot out of her wand and hit him.

She'd done it.

The Death Eaters gathered around to their Lord and helped him to his feet. Luna just stood there, waiting for what he would do to her. He watched her carefully.

"Well done, Miss Lovegood," he praised, then his dark eyes turned to Narcissa. "Narcissa, if you would bring our guest upstairs to her room," he said. Since when did she become their guest?

"Yes, my Lord," Narcissa said quietly. She turned to Luna and smiled gently. She had tried her best not to cry or shout at Bellatrix to stop torturing Luna. It hurt her to see a girl as young as Luna being tortured physically. She didn't deserve that. Her motherly instincts came out; the desire to protect Luna was so big, as big as she wanted to protect Draco.

The Dark Lord nodded, "Very well, then." He muttered. "I will be gone for a while. I have some matters to attend to." He walked out, but stopped abruptly, and turned around.

"And Narcissa," he said.

Narcissa looked down nervously. "Yes, my Lord?"

"Bring the best healer. I want to see my guest better when I return," he muttered.

"I will, my Lord," Narcissa nodded, she had already planned to anyways. With that, the Dark Lord left.

With the spectacle over, she heaved a sigh of relief. While the Death Eaters left, she took Luna upstairs to clean her. She was very fragile. She almost cried when she helped her release her sweater and jeans. Her body was covered with bruises.

Narcissa narrowed her eyes. The Dark Lord had a plan. He was going use Luna's ability. He was going to use her against Harry Potter. Narcissa was sure of it.

She promised herself to protect Luna. She would do whatever she could to get her son and Luna out of the darkness. They deserved better than this.


	3. The Arrangement

_**A/N** \- A million thanks to my lovely BETA **ohlookamockingjay** for helping me with this story._

* * *

Chapter 3

Draco paced back and forth in his room. The girl was stronger than he thought. Wandless magic? He envied her, he was jealous. What had Potter taught her? And if she was that powerful, it was most likely Potter would be more powerful than her. If that was so, Potter had a chance of winning against Voldemort.

He sighed and threw himself on his king-sized bed. His hands were behind his head. He stared blankly at the ceiling. Since Luna Lovegood was brought to Malfoy Manor, he had become curious about her. He wasn't sure why. He never noticed her when at Hogwarts.

But now she was close to him Her room was right across from his. His mother was there to help her and heal her. She really cared about Luna. Several times he had found Narcissa in the dungeon in the dead of night.

He never went down with her, but every night he wondered. Did they give her anything to eat? Was the dungeon warm enough for her? Did they ever stop torturing her?

So he sneaked into the dungeon to make sure. But his mother was always there early, so he just watched her from afar, he watched from the darkness. They never spoke.

What were they going to do to her now though. She was no longer their prisoner. He wondered if maybe she was going to be given Dark Mark, since she was so powerful, and join the army. He shuddered at the thought, remembering how painful it was when he got his Dark Mark.

It'd been 3 days.

Draco was in the library reading some books on the Dark Arts. He was so bored and there was nothing else to do. He growled as his eyes began to sting He had spent almost the entire day reading. Better than going out though. When he was younger, how he wished his father would take him on raid, even if only once. But now he couldn't bear to watch innocents be hurt and killed.

Suddenly the door opened, his father appeared with a strained face. He was paler than usual. His platinum hair almost looked silver. His eyes were red, either from lack of sleep or alcohol.

He closed the book, "What's the matter, father?" he asked, trying not to sound overly concerned.

"The Dark Lord wants to see you," his father informed him.

For a moment Draco's heart stopped. What the hell was going on? "What does he want me to do?"

His father looked at ground. "You have a duty to fulfil," he said quietly. Draco's body stiffened. Did Voldemort want him to kill someone?

Lucius looked up at him. " _Do not_ disappoint me again, Draco."

Draco was getting tense. He took a breath and pushed away his fear. For Merlin's sake, he's seventeen years old now. He was a man, he was a Malfoy, a Death Eater, there was no room for fear. "I won't, father," he said firmly.

"Good," Lucius nodded. "Go now, he doesn't like to wait,"

Draco left the library. He fumbled with his sleeve, making sure his wand was still in its hidden pocket. The Dark Lord often striked suddenly to test each of his followers. It has happened to him twice, it was likely to happen again.

He paused a few seconds and took a deep breath before entering the room.

Lord Voldemort was sat in a leather armchair, his wand resting on the mahogany table. "Draco, my boy," he exclaimed in delight as he entered the room. "If you would care to sit," he offered.

Draco sat across from him, "Thank you, my Lord," he said calmly.

"No need to thank, Draco, this is your house," he said.

"What can I do for you, my Lord?" asked Draco.

"Plenty," he said, his tone of voice lowered. He rose from his seat and walked around the room.

"As you know, the Malfoys had once let me down," he said

Draco took a sharp breath in.

"After you failed to kill your headmaster I had every right to destroy you," he continued, "But I didn't. You and your family are too big an asset to be wasted."

Draco didn't dare look up. He was too ashamed.

"Which is… good," Voldemort said as he turned to face him, "because you may now prove useful again."

Draco's heart was pounding. Deep down, he didn't stop to pray that he didn't ask him to kill someone. Anything, but hurting people.

"What do you know about Miss Lovegood?"

Draco swallowed nervously. Dear Merlin, please not her, he _cannot_ hurt her, he won't be able to. "We were almost strangers at Hogwarts. But I know that she's a loyal follower of Harry Potter. "

"Nothing else?" the Dark Lord asked in a cold voice, his dark eyes watching him carefully.

"Nothing else, my Lord," he said. Voldemort paused and nodded very slightly.

Here it comes. He's going to ask her to kill her, or torture her, or something-

"So, how do you feel about her?" he asked.

Draco was confused. Why was he being asked this? By Voldemort, no less. The Dark Lord talking about that girl? He didn't see like the type for gossip.

"Pardon, my Lord?"

"Her looks, Draco. Is she… what people might say... pretty? Does she... appeal to you?" he pressed.

"Um..." he cleared his throat awkwardly.

Luna Lovegood's face filled his mind. Luna was a strange girl, the whole of Hogwarts knew it. She liked to talk about non-existent creatures. But, she wasn't _bad_ -looking. She has long pale hair, wavy, and soft (even though he had never touched it, it looked soft), her eyes were wider than most but it fit her. They were blue, almost as blue as the sea or sky. She had a feminine figure, and was very petite, her skin like porcelain, her lips as pink as rose petal and suddenly he also wondered if it was as soft as a rose petal.

"Well, Draco?" the Dark Lord said coldly and dryly.

The Dark Lord's cold voice brought him back to reality. "Yes, she's my type," he said without registering what he'd just said, "Yes, my Lord. Blond, blue-eyed, a feminine figure, and pureblood," he added matter-of-factly.

The Dark Lord grinned in satisfaction. He took his wand, and leaned back in his armchair. "Good, because she's to become your bride."

Draco's head shot up to look at him. What?

As soon as the conversation ended, Draco had run to his study.

His parents had been told before Draco. Lucius didn't object to the Dark Lord's choice. The Lovegood girl was decent looking, and most importantly she was a pureblood. He would forget the fact that her father was a lunatic. Narcissa hadn't said anything. She sat with Draco in his room, watching him pace back and forth.

"I'm too young to marry," Draco said in a raspy voice, one hand rubbing his forehead.

"It'll be alright Draco," Narcissa said.

"She's too young!" he cried. It was true. Luna was just sixteen years old. She was still underage.

He paused and looked at his mother.

"Does she know?" he asked quietly.

"Not yet."

Draco sighed, "And when is it?"

"In two weeks," his mother replied, and Draco almost had a heart attack. That was very soon. He couldn't do this.

"Your father arranged it," Narcissa said, "the sooner the better."

He sighed heavily. Luna Lovegood would become his wife in two weeks, and then they would be stuck together forever.


	4. Sacrifice

_**A/N**_ _\- A million thanks to my wonderful BETA_ _ **ohlookamockingjay**_ _for helping me with to improve this story._

* * *

Chapter 4

Luna sat on the sofa in her room. It was a pleasant room, with a soft bed and plush blankets. She'd been able to snuggle up and sleep better since moving in. The walls, she found, were a bit bland though, dark and brocade, reflecting the Malfoys' elegant taste.

She sat on the sofa, confused. Draco was here. He had been sitting with her for almost ten minutes. Draco sat beside her, swinging his leg. Impatient or anxious, she couldn't tell. He'd come in and simply said "I need to talk to you". and after that he didn't say anything; he just sighed and cursed under his breath. She cocked her head as he wiped sweat from his forehead.

"What's the matter?" she had asked nearly five times, but each time she asked him, he just shook his head. She had a horrible feeling that Draco would give her a bad news, news that she couldn't handle.

"Um..." He cleared his throat uncomfortably. He didn't know where to start. The girl sitting next to him was as confused as he was. She did look better though, Narcissa and the healer had done wonders nursing her back to health.

He glanced at her from the corner of his eye. She looked very pretty, she wore a peach-colored dress. Her hair was smooth and loosened beautifully. She was still pale. His mother did a great job in dressing her. She looked like how every pure-blood woman should look like, according to his father, and fit the bill to become a Malfoy.

If she wanted to be. Not that she had a choice.

Not at the moment, no.

She was to be his wife in two weeks. It was daunting, having to tell her that.

Suddenly, the door opened with a loud bang, making him and Luna jump in surprise. Bellatrix Lestrange sauntered in, looking excited. She must have heard the news.

"Aunt Bella," Draco said in clipped voice, trying not to be rude, though he was annoyed.

Bellatrix laughed. Her laugh was shrill and filled the room. Draco glanced at Luna and grimaced. She was shaking slightly, understandable considering she tortured her for weeks. Bellatrix's presence would only make things difficult.

Without registering what he was doing, he shifted closer to her, letting her know that he was there and Bellatrix wouldn't touch her.

"My apologies, my lovely nephew," she said as she bowing, her wild hair nearly touching the floor. Then, her eyes turned to Luna and her smile grew even wider. Her Lord just chosen the girl to become Draco's bride, and she couldn't be more pleased that her nephew's wife was a powerful witch.

"You look lovely, my dear Luna," she said sweetly, her dark eyes scanning her from head to toe.

Luna grabbed Draco's arm, afraid that he would leave her here with Bellatrix. "Thank you," she muttered quietly and looked down at her shoes.

"My pleasure," she said politely. "So, you've told her, Draco?" she asked sweetly.

"Not yet," he said irritably. He was aware of Luna's tight grip on his arm. He had to get his aunt to leave.

"So I messed up the moment?" she asked innocently, but Draco knew she was taunting him.

He rolled his eyes, "Yes," he said briefly, "Please leave."

Bellatrix pouted; though Draco knew she wasn't really sad.

"But I want to spend time with my nephew before-"

"Don't say it." he said out loud. His father would kill him if Luna heard the news of their marriage from others people mouths and not his. He looked at her with pleading eyes. "Please, Aunt Bella."

Bellatrix shook her head. "Alright, then," she said. "Get some rest, lovely, we have a lot to do tomorrow," she said sweetly at her. Then she spun on her heels and left, shutting the door behind her.

Luna was dazed. She stared at the door and didn't say a word. What just happened?

He cleared his throat and removing her hands from his arm. He heard her mutter an apology for gripping his arm so tight. He turned his whole body to her. "Well..." he began, "I have to tell you something,"

"I guessed as much," she said, staring at the floor, "why else would you be here?"

He took a deep breath sighed. It was now or never.

"We're engaged." He looked down, refusing to make eye contact with her. His heart was pounding, and sweat poured from his forehead. He braced himself for her reaction. She was going to scream, or cry, or...

"Oh."

She looked at the ground, fiddling with her hands. Did she not hear him? He cleared his throat.

"I said we're engaged. We're getting married," he repeated. He looked up and looked at her right in the eye. They made eye contact a few seconds before he looked down again.

"The Dark Lord wants us to get married. He chose you and I couldn't refuse," Draco said when she didn't respond at all, "I mean, I could have, but…"

She sat there unmoving, as though she was a statue.

"Why me?" she asked quietly. Deep down, she was terrified. It had taken a few seconds to process what he had said. She couldn't think straight. Her brain refused to work. She tried to find a way out, but the more she tried to think the more she felt dizzy.

"Because you're powerful," he replied.

She looked up at him and eyed him carefully. She mused for a moment. She had been able to cast wandless magic in front of Voldemort. That was pretty powerful.

Powerful. Huh. She never thought anyone would use that word to describe her.

Why marriage though… She pondered on it. Maybe Voldemort wanted to use her as a weapon, of course he would, and then he wanted Harry to feel betrayed.

"And what happens if I refuse?" She asked, though she already knew the answer.

"He would kill my parents and your father," he said quietly.

For a moment, time stopped. Xenophilius Lovegood was the only family she had, and the Quibbler, she had grown up her whole life with it, and her home in Ottery St. Catchpole, and the round house, the odd round house and her colorful decorated room. She couldn't lose it.

And suddenly, she started crying. She had held in all her emotions for so long that now that she started crying she couldn't stop, her tears flowing uncontrollably. Luna always had a way of making things positive, of making people smile and finding a way.

Draco had handed her a box of tissues and was awkwardly patting her back. It was embarrassing, how she kept sobbing. She tried to make her brain work, come up with a solution, but this time she couldn't. She could help everyone but now she couldn't help herself. The only thing she could do right now was let Voldemort have his way. If she married Draco, her father will be safe. It was a sacrifice she was willing to make.

"Alright," she said in a shaky voice, she swallowed the lump in her throat.

Draco turned his head to her in surprise; he didn't expect this reaction. Well, he was expecting more of a fight.

She gave a sort of half laugh, though her face was grim, "I don't have much choice, do I?"

"Not really," he replied. He wished she did have a choice, and he wished he did too.

"Then he gets what he wants," she muttered quietly as she wiping her tears.

Draco sighed, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a black velvet box, and opened it to reveal a ring. "Wear this," he said.

He looked at her face, her eyes were still puffy but she was no longer crying. "It's an engagement ring, my grandmother commissioned it for the next Malfoy lady before she died, it's yours now," he told her.

She took a jewelry box without touching him. She looked at the ring with wide eyes. It looked very expensive but not hugely extravagant. She had expected a giant diamond, or three on the ring, but it was a simple band with line of small but delicate jewels. It was more subtle.

"Thank you," she said quietly as she pulled out the ring from the box and placed it on her finger. It fit perfectly, she frowned.

As he could read her mind, he responds, "I've shrunk it... the actual size would have slipped off your finger."

"It's lovely." It really was, and she would have been more excited to wear it under happier circumstances.

She heard him sigh as he stood up, "I'll leave you be. We won't see each other again for another two weeks… the wedding day. It's a pureblood family tradition."

"I know," she nodded. Her family may have been categorized as blood traitors. But she knows her traditions and also the rules.

"See you on the wedding, then," he gave a half laugh.

"I'll see you too, Draco," she responded, smiling weakly.

And with that he took his leave.

Luna leaned back on the couch and sighed heavily after hearing the soft click fn the door, a sign that he had left.

She looked down at her finger, the ring on her finger shined beautifully. And then she replayed the events from the last couple weeks. SHe had been kidnapped, tortured, and she duelled the Dark Lord, Voldemort, now she was betrothed to a school bully. Her vision began to blur, her shoulders began to shake, and the tears started flowing again.

The ring, as beautiful as it was, marked her not just as Draco Malfoy's fiancée, but as his property, the Malfoy property, and by extension also the property of the Dark Lord. It's just like the Dark Mark, only difference is it's shiny and glittery and designed by a dead woman.

"Oh, Harry," she called to him quietly hoping he would come to save her. Did he even know she had been kidnapped? Was he aware?

She jerked her head when she heard the door open slowly.

"Luna," it was Narcissa, she smiled gently at her as she walked toward her.

"Hello, Mrs. Malfoy," she greeted and wiped her eyes with her hand.

"I presume Draco has told you," Narcissa said as she spotted a tear on her chin. She knew this would be hard for her, marrying a man she barely knew. She felt sorry for her, but there was nothing she could do. It was a blessing that she had fallen in love with Lucius and it wasn't simply a marriage for power.

"Yes, he did" Luna said. She didn't know what else to say. She had so many mixed feelings. Angry, sad, upset, annoyed, disgusted, confused, all mixed. It made her want to vomit.

Narcissa sat down next to her and stroked her hand gently. It had become a habit lately. "Whatever happens, or however you feel… please, don't be angry at Draco. Just be angry at me and Lucius, we both couldn't do anything to avoid the wedding."

Luna's heart was beating loudly again, her chest tightened. "I'm not... angry at any of you. But I just don't know if Draco and I could get along, we are too different."

She always hoped to marry a man who had the same passion with her, passion in magical creatures. They could travel around the world and find crumple-horned snorkacks. But here she was, engaged to Draco Malfoy, and no way in hell would he go travelling with her to find any of those creatures.

Narcissa smiled weakly and kept stroking her hair to calm her down. She tried to comfort Luna. "It will take time, to trust him, but I promise, he isn't as bad as he seems. And I know how terrible he can be, but I also know he does have a soft side," she assured her.

Luna forced a smile.

"Thank you," she said, and it wasn't just for comforting her now, but for nursing her back to health and letting her know that she was cared about.

Narcissa sat up straight, and dusted off her skirt. She pulled out a pile of Witch Weekly magazines from seemingly nowhere. "Alright now, stop crying, we have to choose a wedding dress," she said and plopped some on Luna's lap. Luna couldn't help but laugh slightly at the sudden mood change.

"The circumstances may be terrible, but I'm making sure you're the most beautiful bride the Wizarding World has seen in a century."


	5. I Do

_**A/N**_ _\- A million thanks to my wonderful BETA_ _ **ohlookamockingjay**_ _for helping me with to improve the story._

* * *

Chapter 5

"Oh, you look ever so sophisticated in that dress," Bellatrix remarked, eyeing Luna from head to toe. Luna tried not to squirm under her strong gaze. She was in a long, pale mermaid dress chosen by Bellatrix.

"It's far too loose though," Bellatrix said, as she flicked her wand lazily, causing the corset to tighten and Luna to gasp as it sucked the air out of her.

Luna would never have guessed that Bellatrix Lestrange, shrieking and sadistic Bellatrix, had such an interest in fashion. It was unnerving having the notorious Death Eater accompany her dress shopping. But then again, _better here than somewhere hurting people._ And here they stood in a high end fashion shop at the edge of Knockturn Alley. All the designs were custom and made of the finest material. She had lost track of the number of dresses she had tried. She was exhausted.

Narcissa clicked her tongue, "A ball gown would be much better," she said, and disappeared back into the aisles and aisles of dresses.

The wedding preparations were in full swing and everyone was excited to have something to do to occupy themselves. It was a pleasant distraction war outside

"Which one do you like, Luna?" asked Narcissa carrying two ball gowns, one with sleeves and one without.

"I think the one with sleeves look simple-"

Bellatrix cut her off with a snort of disgust, "Simple? You are marrying a Malfoy. Malfoys do not go for simplicity. Your wedding dress isn't going to look simple. It's going to stand out. You are going to be remembered, seen and remembered and envied by witches everywhere." she explained proudly.

Everywhere.

Soon, the entire wizarding world of Britain would know that she was married to Draco. How would everyone react?

Oh, Merlin, how would they react?

Would they think that she betrayed them? They probably would. They wouldn't look at her the same anymore. She'd lose them. She would lose the few people saw her as more than a Ravenclaw lunatic.

Her face had fallen.

Narcissa didn't miss Luna's expression, something was bothering her.

"Bella, why don't you go back first to take care of the catering and decorations, while I will be here to help Luna choose a dress," she said quietly.

Bellatrix raised an eyebrow, "But-"

"Bella."

"Don't ruin it, Cissy," she murmured, and sauntered out the door.

Luna heaved a sigh of relief as Bellatrix left. She sat down on a plush stool behind her.

"Are you alright?" asked Narcissa after hearing the soft click on the door. Luna looked up and smiled sadly.

"I just..." she sighed, "I miss my friends. I can't imagine how they'll react to all this."

Narcissa smiled weakly. She couldn't empathise. She never really mingled with any friends outside of her social class or anyone her parents didn't approve of.

"I'm sorry," was all she could say.

Luna shrugged lightly, "It's alright, it happens. I can't blame them if they're angry at me or hurt. I would be too."

Narcissa looked at her, "I think, if they are your true friends, they will give you the chance to explain before judging. There are times when you will have the opportunity to explain what has happened to you."

Luna just stared at the ground. Her voice had dropped to a whisper.

"I hope so."

The next two weeks went by fast. All the preparations had exhausted her, not physically but mentally.

Physically, she looked perfectly fine, healthier than she had been in a long time. Her skin was bright and shining, and no longer pale as a ghost. The tangles in her hair were gone and it was now silky smooth. Her eyes were as blue as the ocean. Her nails look polished and beautiful. And she always wore a stunning dress. She smelled like money.

It was disgusting.

Mentally, she was screaming to get out. She didn't want to be here, on Voldemort's end. And she felt she was slowly losing her mind. She always looked blankly at the ceiling or out the window. There wasn't a reason to smile. The only thing that helped was the sleeping draught that had been prescribed. She'd been drained of all optimism during her time in the dungeons.

It was an awfully festive and joyous day out in the gardens of Malfoy Manor. It was a nice break from all the war and chaos raging outside.

The war and chaos they started.

Luna was preparing in a guest room on the ground floor. It had been set up with a counter for accessories and a mannequin for her wedding gown. She fiddled the butter cork necklace before tucking it under her dress.

She turned her head when she heard a soft knock on the door. It was Narcissa.

"You look absolutely divine. Draco had better know what he's getting," she praised while fixing Luna's veil.

Luna smiled weakly, "Thank you, Mrs. Malfoy."

Narcissa sighed softly, "Didn't I tell you to learn to call me mother,"

"Mo…mother." The word felt strange on her tongue.

"That's better," Narcissa smiled in pleasure. "I have someone wants to see you."

Luna looked up.

"Who?" She finally asked.

"It's a surprise," said Narcissa with a smile before leaving the room. Within a minute Luna heard someone opening the door.

"Poppet?"

She froze.

She turned around and smiled widely at the sight of man with blond hair, wearing a set of dark dress robes, not his usual bright colours. "Dad?" She smiled and then hugged him.

Xenophilius Lovegood hugged his daughter tightly. "You look wonderful," he whispered.

"I missed you," she said.

"I missed you too. I thought I had lost you. You have no idea how horrible it was when I found out they captured you," he said.

Luna pulled away and looked at her father. "I…" she didn't know how to explain it all. "How can you be here?"

"You wouldn't believe it, I was at home, waiting and wishing and hoping that you would return safe. And then one Lucius Malfoy appears at the door with a wedding invitation. I was about to hex him when he told me it was your wedding. When did all this happen?"

"It wasn't by choice," she replied quietly.

"You can tell me, Luna. I'm not just going to stand and see you do something against your will,"

Luna sighed, "I was chosen, by You-Know-Who, after I cast a spell wandless," she said bitterly.

Xeno nodded slowly. He wasn't surprised. Sooner or later she would have found about her ability.

"I should have told you sooner."

"What?" Luna looked at him wide-eyed.

"Granted, all wizards and witches can cast spells wandless, but you've been able to do it since you were just 3 years old. It was extraordinary! We should have told you sooner, I should have, but we didn't want you to get complacent."

Luna took a deep breath, trying to digest it all. "I'm not going to use my new ability to do things against my will, I refuse to. " Luna said calmly.

Xeno watched his daughter; he almost didn't recognize her. Her face showed no emotion at all but sorrow. Her eyes, once full of innocence, were now filled with misery. "You shouldn't be sad, this is your wedding day," he tried to comfort her.

"As lovely as weddings are, I'm afraid I can't be happy. I don't love him, Dad. And I doubt he loves me." She tried her best not to cry and ruin her makeup.

"It just takes time. The young Malfoy didn't look bad for the eye," he said jokingly.

Luna wrinkled her nose, "It could be worse,"

The woman came in to tell them that it was time to go.

"Shall we?," said Xeno as offering his arm to his daughter.

The music started to play. A string quartet playing a melodious tune.

Luna tightened her grip around her father's arm. She looked around at all the guests as they stood and smiled at her. Mostly Death Eaters. Lucius, Narcissa, and Bellatrix were in the front row. Voldemort was nowhere in sight.

Narcissa smiled softly at her while clutching a handkerchief. Then her eyes moved on Draco.

Draco stood at the front. He looked dashing and handsome with that robe. His eyes stared at her unblinking, and she couldn't help but keep eye contact with him. His eyes looked sad. He didn't want to be here either.

As her father handed her to Draco, Luna felt her stomach in knots. She grabbed her bouquet tighter. They grasped each others' arms, as the official cast a series of charms that magically bound the couple.

She was numb. It was like she had lost her sanity. She wanted to run away, running away from here and from all of them. Be one of those runaway brides, maybe. The ones that ditch the groom. But she couldn't. It wasn't right, or fair to Draco, or her father.

She came back to reality when she heard Draco say 'I do,' firmly.

"Luna Lovegood, do you take Draco Malfoy to be your husband? Do you promise to be true to him in good time and in bad, in sickness and health, to love him and honor him all the days of your life?"

Luna looked up and stared at Draco through her veil. He just nodded his head lightly at her to encourage her.

"I do," she said quietly, as a tear streamed down her rosy cheek.


	6. The Party and Bottle of Champagne

_Forgive me for bad grammar and spelling mistakes._

 _Disclaimer - J.K Rowling owns everything, but I control the plot and their mind._

* * *

Chapter 6

The sound of music fulfills the Ball Room, people chatting around with a glass of champagne in their hands. The sound of people laughing and snickering sounds vaguely. The couples danced in the dance floor following the rhythm of music. The house elves walking around to make sure the foods and drinks are available for the guests in attendance.

Draco was stunned how people can act like nothing happened. Either they forget the fact that the darkest wizard controlling their world or they don't care about what is going on out there. He didn't know how long he stood there and get congratulations from the guests. To be honest it was just a few minutes ago he returned to the Ball Room after replacing his robes, but it seemed like it had been for hours. He was exhausted. After the ceremony, Bellatrix insisted that he and his new wife did a short interview for the _Daily Prophet_ and take some pictures exclusively. But he knew his aunt did it to make Potter feel betrayed. Of course he would feel betrayed; his eternal enemy marry one of his girls. If there is no war, he would enjoy the pain felt by Potter.

He briefly glanced at his new wife. Luna didn't talk much, she only spoke a few words to the guests and not intend to make conversation, not even him. He was actually felt slightly guilt to her. During the ceremony, he doesn't miss her pleading look to stop the wedding, but nothing he could do, he was powerless.

Draco had been nervous for days before the ceremony. He had told himself that the idea of marrying Luna Lovegood is not that bad. Luna is gorgeous, breathtaking even. He tells himself over and over again for a full day and it worked. But later on the day when he saw racks of wedding dresses, his confidence collapses and he felt worse than ever. And when he saw many people start decorating with white and gold ornaments made him want to faint, he didn't believe they were preparing for his wedding. Even right on his wedding day he felt nauseous all morning. And his father had to give him a potion that he is much more relaxed.

"You want to dance, Draco?" Luna's voice brought him back to the present.

He looked down at her. He couldn't read her expression, her blue eyes still shining but no longer showing any emotion, she's emotionless, which was nice, a Malfoy shouldn't show any emotion in public. She had become Malfoy just a few hours ago, but she has done a good job. "Of course," he said simply as he led her to the dance floor.

The guests, who saw the groom and the bride, took the initiative to step aside and give them room. Some of them whispering about how beautiful they look together, even some of them thought that the young Malfoy's will create a new era for the Malfoy family.

While dancing, Draco couldn't take his eyes off of his wife. She always looks so innocent almost like a child, but now the innocent girl was gone and replaced by a sexy and hot girl. She wore a white strapless lace dress that wrapped her curves perfectly. She applied red lipstick that made her looks mature. She wears her pretty golden hairs into a messy up do, strands of hair falling on the side of her face and framing her beautiful face. He almost didn't recognize her. Some part of him was relieved that his aunt brought Luna not Granger or the Weasley girl. He couldn't imagine himself married one of them, he shuddered at the thought. Indeed, they are beautiful, but he can't stand them.

He pulled her gently closer to him. "I like your dress," he finds himself whispered hoarsely, but she didn't answer him, she just squeezed his shoulder lightly. Draco took it as a positive response from her.

...

Growling lightly, Draco fumbled sheets next to him, where his wife slept last night. His eyes were open when he didn't find anything; the sheets were cold, indicating that Luna had woken up long enough. He glanced at the clock on the wall, it shows at 10 am.

Suddenly he heard the bathroom door open and there she is! She stopped at the sight of him had been awakened, her cheeks began to blush, she looked down refusing to make eye contact. She was wearing a bath robe and her hair wrapped in a white towel.

"Morning," he heard her muttering under her breath and walked to the walk-in-closet, she didn't even bother waiting for a reply from him.

He just shrugged it off. He understood why she acted like that. That is because they have had sex last night. Not because they wanted to, but they have been manipulated by Bellatrix. He cursed his aunt under his breath.

After the party is over, Bellatrix came with a bottle of champagne. She said to celebrate their marriage personally. He didn't think that the champagne has been mixed with a potion. Merlin only knows what kind of potion she put in the bottle. But after taking a sip he began to feel strange, he felt his robe too tight, too hot, too sticky, it made him feel uncomfortable. He also witnessed that Luna felt the same way; she kept fanning her face with her hand, and squirm slightly. In just a few minutes, he found himself hardened and ended up making out with Luna.

Indeed, the sex was amazing. But he hated how Aunt Bella tries to manipulate him. He was furious. He would hex his aunt to the moon and back to make him do things against his will. He had a horrible thought that Aunt Bella wants Luna to get pregnant. Whether it's her plan or of the Dark Lord's plan, he had no idea. But he will make sure that Luna wasn't pregnant and bear their child in the middle of the war, it was too risky, and the Dark Lord might make their children as his followers. He didn't want his child to face the same fate as him, surrounded by darkness.

He sighed and got out of bed. He would talk to his father about the champagne. This is not how he was getting along with his new wife. Aunt Bella just makes them even more awkward than it should be.

...

 _Draco sighed softly. He was exhausted. The party just finished and now past midnight. His wife had been in their room first, while he had a conversation with some of the guests._

 _Opening the door slowly, his eyes immediately landed on Luna who was sitting on the couch nervously, she was still wearing her dress. She leaned back her back and sighed, her eyes focused on a single point, but after listening to the sound of the door, she turned around and they made eye contact a few seconds before Draco broke eye contact and close the door slowly._

 _"How was the party?" She finally asked. Her hands were in her lap. Her wedding ring shines under the lights. He liked the ring, he chose it himself. It's pure gold with two bands, one of them with side diamonds and the other with a round diamond in the middle._

 _"It's over," he answered simply, she just nodded. He realized that she looks more and more uneasy. "Look, I'm not going to force myself to you. I understand if you don't want to do it now, I know you need time. We can go slowly," he said gently to her. His father had warned him to be gentle on Luna._

 _"Thank you," she said, he saw that she was more relaxed._

 _Draco moved and sat beside her. The floral scent hit his nose, he inhaled, fulfill his lungs with her floral scent, and he murmured gently but firmly, "But I want you to know that you will not be able to escape from this marriage, you're stuck with me forever. So from now on I hope you have to get used to me whether you like it or not."_

 _"I know, I'm working on it," she said flatly. That surprised him. Where the dreamy girl he used to know all this time?_

 _"Good." Before he could continue the conversation further, he heard a soft knock on the door. Who the heck is that? He thought annoyed._

 _He stood lazily and yanked the door knob roughly. His aunt was standing there with a grin on her face. Draco scowled._

 _"What?" He asked, pouting._

 _"Oh, don't frown like that Draco, this is your wedding night," she said a little sarcastically._

 _"That's because you're ruining the moment," he said dryly. "That's your hobby. You always ruin the moment,"_

 _Bellatrix clicked her tongue, "I'm sorry if you felt like it. However, I come here not to ruin the moment." She handed him a bottle of champagne and two crystal glasses."I suggest you to celebrate your marriage personally," she giggled like a female teen._

 _Draco winced slightly, but he took champagne and glasses from her. "Thank you," he said dryly, then closed the door without waiting for a response from her. But he could hear her shouting 'enjoy' from outside. He shook his head in disbelief._

 _"What's that?" He heard Luna asked._

 _"Champagne. You want a glass?" He offered. But before she answered, he had poured in a glass. "It probably will soothe your nerves," he handed her the glass._

 _"I hope so," she muttered quietly, and then she sipped the beverage._

 _Within a minute, Draco felt strange, he felt his trousers feel tight, his body felt hot. He felt uncomfortable in his robes. He yanked his tie impatiently and throws it across the room. He growled a little when he felt he had been hardened. What in the name of Merlin is going on? Why he suddenly turn on?_

 _He turned his head to his wife, she apparently felt the same way, and she kept fanning her face with her hand. His mouth was dry, his eyes staring at her hungrily, she looks very tempting. When was the last time he has sex? He couldn't remember, it may be years ago. He longed for the touch of a woman, especially a touch of his wife. He was sure his wife wasn't experienced by men, which made him more eager to feel her body against him. How lucky he is to be the first and the last for her._

 _Without registering what he was doing, he pulled her into his lap, she didn't rebel. He cupped her face and kissed her passionately. Her mouth tasted like champagne. His lips left hers, and down to her neck. "Luna," he moaned while grinding his body against hers._

...

Shoved his hands in pockets, Draco walked to his father's study. He should clarify what his aunt put into the bottle. Everything is a mess. Luna refused to make eye contact with him, she refused to talk to him, she always walk away each time he approached her, it was like he was a kind of virus or something. He didn't blame her though. It's natural she's acting like that. He should approach his wife, but what happened last night made them even more awkward than it should be.

"How's last night?" He jerked his head to the sound source. His aunt watched him and grinning stupidly. The look on her face showed satisfaction. "I bet it was the best night you've ever had, I guessed."

"What are you put in it?" He demanded impatiently. "You manipulate me!"

His aunt chuckled, "I don't manipulate you. I help you. Didn't you feel lucky to have aunt who cares about you so much?"

"Help? What a bullshit" he spat.

"Don't pretend that you don't like it, Draco. I hear your screams all night. You enjoy it, aren't you" She taunted.

Draco felt his cheeks became hot, either from anger or shame, he had no idea. "What did you put in it?" He snapped, ignoring her comment.

"Don't be too harsh on your aunty, Draco. I just put libido enhancer potion, I bought in Knockturn Alley," she said. "I just put a little bit," she whispered taunting.

Draco closed his eyes irritably. He knew it! "Stop disturbing me and my wife. I can handle my own marriage life," he said, trying to control his anger.

She laughed again."Really? You are even afraid to touch her. It was like she was something easy to crack. You are coward and weak, Draco. I bet you will not even fuck her without my help," she brawled. "She should be under your control and not vice versa."

Draco was furious. "Stop it!" He snapped.

"Don't embarrass the family again, Draco. I want you to be strong, stronger than me, your father, and your uncle. Our family lives to serve the Dark Lord. You're not supposed to be weak, you must make the people around you are under your control, make them scared of you, your wife is no exception. I would still stick my nose into your business if you keep showing your weakness," she said coldly, her dark eyes staring at him dangerously. "Remember, you must make people under your control." With that, she spun on her heel and left.

Draco was speechless. He hated to admit it, but his aunt's right, he was weak. He shouldn't be weak, he supposed be strong and have some control in his hand, like his father and his aunt. And he also had to show at Luna that she was under his control, and nothing should she do but obey him and satisfy him, whatever she liked it or not. He will show to his aunt that he wasn't as weak as she says. He was a Malfoy he'd damned if he becomes a disgrace to the Malfoy family.

* * *

 _A/N - I'm a bit uncomfortable with the conversation between Draco and Bellatrix, I felt something wasn't right. My apologies if you find their conversation is absurd._


	7. A Tour

_Forgive me for bad grammar and spelling mistakes._

 _Disclaimer - J.K Rowling owns everything, but I control the plot and their mind._

 _Francesca Salazar - Yes, Draco cared about Luna, but he didn't realize it of course. Thank you for reading ;)_

* * *

Chapter 7

After the tension with his aunt, Draco decided not to tell his father about the champagne. By telling his father it was already shown that he is weak and his aunt were likely to taunt him again, and he didn't want that to happen. The incident few minutes ago would be his secret, no one needs to know, not even Luna. He would die of embarrassment if Luna knew that his aunt mocked him.

Yawning lightly, Draco closed the book he was reading and return it to the bookshelf. He would love to go back to his room and met with Luna. They should hang out and get to know each other further. But Luna was having a serious talk with her father; he could see the seriousness from their faces, especially Xenophilius himself. He always thought that Xenophilius Lovegood really looks like a madman with tacky clothes, but after meeting him on his wedding day, he really looks normal, he doesn't look like what most people say. He even had some conversation with him at the reception, and he sounded normal. He suspected that the Lovegood's insane just bullshit or maybe just a façade.

Suddenly he heard the door opened and took him back to reality. His father stood in the doorway and looks much better than the last time he saw him.

"Why are you here?" Lucius narrowed his eyes at Draco suspiciously. "Where's Luna?"

Draco fixes his robe and stood, sighing lightly."She's in the room. It seems that she had a serious conversation with her father and apparently she didn't want me to be around and eavesdropping."

"I thought you fight with her," Lucius response coldly as he ran his finger on the book.

Draco growled, "Why do you always think negatively about me?" He snapped irritably.

"You don't like the idea of you married to Luna, so I think you're going to start a fight with her when you have a chance," Lucius replaying didn't bother turned his head at Draco, which makes Draco getting annoyed. "Besides, I heard that you often bother her when at Hogwarts. You bullying her," he said matter-of-factly.

"I've never been bullying her, but my friends did." Well, he did hide her stuff once or twice, but it wasn't bullying, was it?

"Picking up the younger student, aren't you Draco?" Lucius ignored his statement. "You have to treat her well, Draco. Don't make her regret having married you, because if she do regret, it was very easy for her to betray us," his voice sounded very serious.

"What do you mean?" Draco asked hesitantly. Whatever it was, it was really not good.

Lucius turned to Draco and gave him a serious look. "Luna's ability in magic is growing every day. She's faster and she's stronger more than you think. She might be able to kill with her eyes closed," Lucius told him as he looked at him seriously."She could be dangerous. But, of course she didn't know it. It was better that way. "

He stunned. "How can you know?" Now he whispered. He didn't know how to react. Deep down, he was a little scared at Luna now.

"I just know," Lucius said. "Her father certainly knows about her abilities, but it seems he prefers to keep it a secret. Such a wise action for a Gryffindor,"

"What happened to her exactly?" Draco asked.

"There was another time to tell you about that. I had to go to the Ministry to talk about the new law along with the Dark Lord." With that Lucius out of the library without giving further details of what happened to his wife.

Draco suddenly felt uneasy.

 _She might be able to kill with her eyes closed._

He shook his head lightly. No, Luna won't kill anyone, not even him, her own husband. He was willing to bet that Luna wouldn't have the heart to kill a fly. No matter how strong Luna is, he won't let her kill anyone, he wouldn't let her became a murderer. So he decided to bury the conversation with his father deep, he decided to forget about it.

...

"You need to go somewhere far away from here," Luna told her father. She had been told about what happened to her before she was treated well. Her father was stunned, his mouth hanging open. In his mind, he didn't understand why they tortured 16-year-old girl and asked for information which she didn't even know. He felt sorry for his daughter, but on the other hand, he was proud of her for being so strong for herself and her friends. He is proud knowing nothing could tear her down, not even Bellatrix. He wondered how she wasn't sorted into Gryffindor.

"Why should I hide?" Xeno argued. He disagreed with Luna's idea that he had to go abroad to hide.

"Because isn't safe here. I _cannot_ trust anyone here," she whispered, glancing at the door to make sure there are no signs of someone at the door."Even after _he_ promised not to do anything to you, I just cannot trust _him_ ,"

"And then you have to come with me. What kind of father I was saving himself and let his daughter face the danger alone."

Luna sighed heavily, "They won't hurt me," she looked down sadly. "I'm one of them now," she muttered quietly.

"You're not one of them, Luna," Xeno said firmly. "You will never be one of them!"

"I hope so," she smiled wryly. Xeno's hearts ache. Luna was never like this before. She looked so broken.

"Don't ever doubt yourself, Luna,"

"Well, it's not the right time to talk about it. You have to get out of this house and going somewhere. America might be the right choice; they don't care about blood status there. Wizards and Muggles live in peace together, and you will be safe. Owl me when you've got there," Luna stood up and hugged her father.

"You sure you don't come with me?" asked Xeno again.

"Believe me, I wish I could go with you, but I can't," Luna said sadly. "And when you owl me, don't mention the country, just write that you go to visit families, or whatever, just don't mention the country. And never ask about war or Harry or the other of my friends. I heard that the Ministry checked every owl," Luna warned him.

"Our world isn't safe anymore," said Xeno.

"I know," Luna agreed. "And one more thing, don't apparting or use floo network, just use Muggle transportation. With that, the Ministry won't be able to detect you. Here," Luna handed a bag of Galleons. "Exchange this with Muggle money in Gringotts. Make sure no one recognized you, or you can make a Polyjuice, it's safer. Once you have arrived in America, you have to change the British currency to the US currency. There's a place called 'Money Changer' at the airport," she explained in detail that her father was really safe.

"Whose money is this?" He asked.

"That Draco's money," she replied. "He wouldn't mind. Besides if you take just one gold in your vault at Gringotts, they can detect you," she added as her father ready to protest.

"Aright, if you say so," Xeno relented. Luna is stubborn, once she has made a choice, no one can change her mind, not even Merlin.

Suddenly, the door opens. It was Draco. Luna's body stiffened slightly remembers what happened last night. She shivered. But she had told herself that it wasn't a big deal to have sex with her husband. She lost her virginity to her own husband, not the random guy. She had told herself a thousand times and it worked, although she was a little nervous when close to Draco.

"You're leaving already?" Draco asked when he saw a small trunk belonging to Xeno.

"Yes, there's something I need to do?" Xeno replied calmly. "Where's your father and your mother, Draco? I have to thank them for treating Luna and I very well."

"Oh, my father went into the Ministry, and mother with him, but I will send your gratitude to them," Draco said politely. He glanced at Luna, she looks more relaxed than the last time he saw her.

"Good idea," Xeno muttered. "If you don't mind, I'd like to use your floo network,"

"Of course. This way," he moves aside slightly before lead Xeno to the nearest fireplace. Luna followed behind; he could hear her high heels clicked against the wooden floor.

After arriving at the nearest fireplace, he saw that Xeno hesitate.

"Please, take care of her," Xeno whispered to him. He could see how much he loves Luna just from his eyes. He felt a little jealous of Luna.

"I will. You don't need to worry," Draco replied seriously.

Then his gaze turned to Luna and he hugged her, "Be safe," he heard Luna whispered.

"I'll owl you when I get there," Xeno muttered. "I love you, my Luna," he kissed her forehead.

Luna smiled, "I love you too," she whispered.

Xenophilius strode to the fireplace and looked at her daughter and son in law. He gave them last smile and hope this isn't the last time he saw them. Although he hates the Malfoy's, he couldn't lie that they still have a good side and Wizarding World refused to acknowledge. They are prisoners of their own home. He sighed and took the floo powder and muttering clearly 'Ottery St. Catchpole'.

Just a second after Xenophilius disappeared from the fireplace, Draco heard Luna sobbed. He understands though. She had been separated with her father for a long time and just has the opportunity to meet only one day. Without registering what he was doing, he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and Luna didn't push him away.

"It's alright, he'll be fine," he comfort her. He wondered where the gentle Draco comes from. He never comforts anyone before except his mother.

Luna nodded slowly, "I know."

"Is he going to stay in Ottery St. Catchpole?" asked Draco. Luna is smart, of course she won't let her father stay in their home when many of the Death Eaters roaming around there.

"No, he would go somewhere," Luna muttered quietly. Should she tell him?

"Where?" He demanded, glancing at her, he felt her body tense.

"Somewhere," she answered briefly.

"Where?" He asked harshly as he took off his arm on her shoulders and turned her to face him. "He was also my father now; I have a right to know where you sent him away. I just make sure you aren't going to send him to a dangerous place,"

Luna looked up and looked at him straight in the eye, "Please, don't tell anyone," she said, sounding almost pleading.

"I won't, I promise," he assured, holding her shoulders. He really meant it, he won't tell anyone else.

"He's going to America," she told him in a low voice

He raised his eyebrows, "Why America?"

"In America they don't care about blood status, he would be safer there. The war in British Wizarding World didn't affect American Wizarding World. The Dark Lord didn't affect them," she said matter-of-factly.

Draco nodded in understanding. It's wise to choose America to hide. At first he thought that she suggested to her father hiding to Italy or France. Italy and France concerned about blood status. "That's good then," he said sincerely. "You want me to show the whole Manor?" He changes the subject. He didn't even know why he offers a tour around the Manor. Maybe it will make them get to know each other, what a _wonderful_ idea. They can talk and get to know each other even further, so they won't feel awkward when they were in one room.

"You will take me to see the whole Manor?" She asked innocently. Malfoy Manor really spacious, maybe it takes a day to see the whole room, she might be lost if walking alone at Manor. But deep down, she's intrigued by this building.

"Yes, if you don't mind of course," he replied coldly.

She smiled, actually smiled. "I would love it," she said softly.

Draco was relieved that she agreed with his idea and she also began to smile, smiling sincerely, she smiled because of him. He reached for her hand and held it tightly enough and he took her tour around Manor.


	8. The Portrait

_Forgive me for grammatical error and spelling mistakes._

 _A/N - I had a rough time in writing this chapter. I feel a bit uncomfortable with this. Let me know if you feel the same way in order that I can fix this chapter._

* * *

Chapter 8

Draco brought Luna to a tour around the Manor. He also told her about his ancestors were married until death in Malfoy Manor. He tells about the history of Malfoy Manor proudly, and Luna listened attentively. Draco was glad that his idea is _brilliant_. She looks much better and more relaxed. She laughs at some times, especially when he told her why he had the west wing by himself. When he was a child, he can't stand still and excited running around in the Manor with toy broomstick while shouting between his lungs. So his parents give him the entire west wing so he could shout and running around without giving his parents headaches.

Draco blushed slightly while telling his childhood. It's not the kind of story that usually he tells to people. He doesn't like when people laughed at him because of his childhood, so he decided not to tell anyone. But Luna was different. She was his wife after all. And he knew that Luna wouldn't mock him because of his story. It was strange, but he feels free when talking to Luna.

"What is this place, Draco?" Luna asked, looking around in awe. The room is very spacious. Not a lot of stuff there, there are only a few jars and a table with a vase of flowers on top, and also two windows are quite large. The walls were covered with portraits, but there are part of the walls were empty, as if it was left empty.

"It's the portraits of my ancestors. The Malfoys and the Blacks." Draco replied as he approached her and stopped right next to her, his eyes scanning every portrait. He realized that he hadn't visited this room for a long time. "These people who brought Malfoy and Black became as great as now," he added proudly.

"Wow," she muttered quietly. Not because she was amazed by his ancestors, but she realized that the whole Malfoy is blond and bright-eyed. "They were all blond."

He smirked haughtily. "Blond is one of the identity of a Malfoy,"

She nodded, "I can see it," she said. "And why this wall part is empty?" she asked as she ran her finger on the empty wall.

"That part for your ancestors," he said dismissively.

"Huh?" she was getting confused.

"You're married to me, so the portraits of your ancestors should be on display here. After that our portraits will be on display side by side. Maybe in a few days we will have new portraits of us," he said. "Your father should have sent the portraits now," he added.

"Did he promise?"

"No, but he said he would."

Then they both heard a loud _'pop'_ from behind. Spontaneously both turned.

"What?" Draco demanded coldly at Trixie, their house elf who is now a personal house elf of Luna and Draco.

"There is a package for Master Draco from Miss Luna's father." Trixie handed a medium box on Draco trembling slightly. Luna watched it and smiled warmly at Trixie to make her feel safe.

"Oh, about time," he muttered, and check the contents of the package. It's the Lovegood family portraits that have been shrinking. "Call Pippa, he knows how to set this," he ordered as he put the box on a table.

"Right away, Master Draco," then, Trixie disappeared with a loud _'pop'_. "Let's go," Draco grabbed Luna's hand and dragged her out of the room.

"Where are we going?" she asked confused. "Aren't I supposed to be there to set the portraits? That's portraits of my family after all,"

"We'll go to lunch, I know you skip breakfast," he replied coldly and doesn't intend to stop dragging her. "And besides, Pippa knows how to set your family portraits. Your father gave him instructions on a parchment."

"It was an easy job. I can do it myself," she said as she dug her heels on the floor to make him stop."I can do it myself," she repeated as he really has stopped.

He growled impatiently. She really didn't know who she is now. She's Luna Malfoy now for Merlin's sake; she was the wife of Draco Malfoy, son of Lucius Malfoy. "Listen Luna," he turned and faced her. "You are a Malfoy. And there's no way Malfoy set portraits. That's the house elves job," he told her.

"But-"

"No buts. Now you're not going to do the dirty work, we had house elves to do that," he said stubbornly.

"But Draco-"

"Leave it Luna!" He snapped harshly. "Now, let's go," he drags her again to the dining room. Luna pout, she doesn't like her new way of life.

...

After returning from the Ministry, Narcissa hear from Trixie that the Lovegood family portrait has come and has on display. She quickly climbed stairs eagerly. She likes to see the portrait, although the portrait just moving and rarely speak, she just likes to see it. Since the room had been rearranged, she's getting more excited, the more portraits that she can see and admire. Most people back then have an aura that people today don't have.

She yanked the door handle gently, a small smile carved on her youthful face. The room looks very sacral. Well, this room indeed sacral according to Lucius. She walked slowly and her bright eyes scanning each portrait. Each family portrait of the Malfoy and the Black smiled and nodded graciously, they are aristocrats after all. Then, her eyes moved to the Lovegood family. Most Lovegood family has blond hair like the Malfoys; the different is their shade slightly darker.

Narcissa frowned a bit when she saw each face of the Lovegood's. From what she had heard from people that the Lovegood is the craziest family, however, from what she could see, they look normal, they look like aristocrats. Their smiles, the way they nod, the way they pose, it shows that they are from rich pure-blood family, then, her eyes scanning the portraits further. Her eyes stopped at a portrait of a woman very similar to Luna, she's an older version of Luna. The woman in the portrait has a golden hair, skin like porcelain, bright blue eyes, full lips, small pointy nose, perfect eyebrows, thick and tapering eyelashes. The woman in the portrait smiled graciously and raised her chin a bit in elegant way.

Narcissa knew the woman in the portrait. She gaped. No wonder why Luna looks very familiar when the first time she saw her. Whenever she looked at Luna, her face reminded her of someone, but it seems she is too old to remember something simple.

Put her hand on her chest, she shook her head in disbelief. She felt she would collapse. "Luna is a Malory," Narcissa muttered quietly, staring at the portrait in disbelief. "Luna is the sole heiress of the Malory," she said "Lucius should know this, he should know." With that she immediately left the room and headed to her husband study.

...

Lucius was in his study enjoying the best brandy. Today the new law has been inaugurated. The new law prohibits any muggle-born to study at Hogwarts. And starting today, every muggle-born will be eliminated. No more muggle-born. No more mud-blood. However, the Ministry still tolerates the half-blood. They are still allowed to study at Hogwarts and settled in the Wizarding World. Finally, after a long period his hard work paid off. He smirked.

However, his good mood was ruined when the door opened with a loud bang and almost spilling the entire contents of the glass in his fine robe.

"For Merlin's sake, you startled me," Lucius snapped as he put the glass on the table. "What happened, Cissy?" he asked when he saw the look of his wife.

"Luna-"

"What about Luna?" He asked worried. What is Draco doing now? Why does he always cause problems? He thought.

Narcissa shook her head, "No, she's fine," she said as she closed the door.

Lucius frowned. "So, what is it?"

"It's about the portraits," she said quietly.

"Oh, yes, I hear the Lovegood family portrait has been on display," he responded casually as he leaned his back comfortably.

"No, that's not I want to talk about," she said.

"So what? Don't mince words, Cissy, just say it," Lucius said impatiently.

"Pandora is Luna's mother," she finally said. "I see her portrait on display next to portrait of Xeno and-" she stopped abruptly when she saw that Lucius wasn't surprised by her statement. "You're not surprised?"

"No, why would I?" He demanded dismissively. "I already know it since the first time Luna was brought here. You assume that Pandora is your friend but I wonder why you didn't recognize her daughter,"

Narcissa blinked. Sometimes, Lucius is more observant than her. "I... I..." she stammered. She really didn't realize it. She was too focused on what Bella would do on Luna. "I don't pay attention to it," she admitted.

Lucius smirked, "Yeah, you always focus on another point," he commented.

"So, Luna is a Malory?" That's a question she shouldn't ask. It's clear that Luna is a Malory.

"Of course," he responded. "But it seems Luna didn't know. Xeno hiding s lot of things from Luna," he shook his head.

"Are we going to tell Luna that she's a Malory?" Narcissa asked.

"What?" Bellatrix suddenly gushed in with shocked look on her face, her mouth agape. "Luna is what?"

"A Malory, Bella," Lucius replied, rolling his eyes. He hated Bella's nasty habit.

"A Malory!" she exclaimed, making Narcissa and Lucius winced slightly. "It's wonderful news. Malory will rise again," she exclaimed excitedly."Malory is very rich. Malory owned the oldest vault at Gringotts, and of course with the amount of gold that aren't counted. Malory also has a lot of property," she sang with a smirk on her face.

"Wait, wait, didn't the vault able to opened if Luna was married to men who have a high social status and meet the standards by Rendall Malory?" Narcissa asked. Rendall Malory was Luna grandfather of her mother.

Lucius raised an eyebrow, "So you think Draco isn't the right man for Luna and Rendall Malory would oppose their marriage?" Lucius questioned.

"No, no, that's not what I mean," Narcissa answered quickly. "You know how Rendall Malory is; he really has a high standard. He's worse than your father," she said matter-of-factly. Lucius just smirked at her comment.

"But Malfoy and Malory very close long before Draco was born. So there's a big possibility that Draco received approval from the Rendall Malory," Bella said twirling her wand. "Just tell Luna to open the vault at Gringotts,"

Lucius sighed, "Patience, Bella," he said. "We have to explain to Draco and Luna first. In addition we need Luna's permit; she's the owner of the vault,"

"It's a relief that Rendall Malory didn't disown his granddaughter. It was really unfortunate if all Malory's possessions fall on the wrong person or worse a Muggle-born," Bella spat.

"Indeed, Bella," Lucius said, agreed.

"So Draco married to Luna is a good thing?" Narcissa questioned.

"Of course, Cissy. It was a good thing that Draco had been married to Luna," Bellatrix replied."If people know that Luna is the heiress of the Malory before she married to Draco, people would encourage their sons to marry Luna, she will be chased by many men, but now she has been married, there's nothing to worry about anymore," she said happily."I'm sure Draco and Luna could open the vault."

"You never learn, Bella," Lucius said coldly. "The Malory is complicated. The Malory vault doesn't use a key like most people. They use higher security,"

Narcissa narrowed her eyes, "So, how do they open it?"

"By blood," Lucius said. "Draco and Luna had to open the vault with their blood. And it was also a test for Draco, if he received Rendall Malory blessing or not. There's still a chance to another man to get Luna as their wife,"

"Then, we have to tell Draco and Luna immediately. And after that we have to declare to the people that the heiress of Malory has been revealed," Bella commented with enthusiasm. She was excited, by the rise of Malory that would make their family more respected and feared.


	9. Telling Draco

_Forgive me for grammatical error and spelling mistakes._

 _Disclaimer - I own nothing, except the plot!_

 _A/N -_ _Forgive me for taking a long time to update. I've lost ideas over the last few days, but I'm not going to abandon this story._

* * *

Chapter 9

Luna took a deep breath. She felt dizzy, but only the right side of her head. Her head was heavy. She asks Draco to close the curtains, whenever she sees the light she feels worse. She doesn't know what's going on with her, but she's definitely not pregnant. She couldn't get pregnant that fast. Besides, she really doesn't want Draco's child. That was the last thing that would happen to her, being a mother to Draco Malfoy's child. Her thought just made her head heavier, like someone put a load on her head.

"Are you okay?" Draco asked as he glanced at Luna, she looked pale. She seemed to be in pain. Draco assumed she felt sick because she wasn't eating properly. During lunch, he hardly saw Luna put any food into her mouth. She will suck the food in her mouth as she ate sweets. That annoyed him. Because when she was sick like this his father would blame him. It seems that she accidentally put him in danger, he thought irritably.

Luna grimaced slightly at the sound of his voice. Why does he sound so loud? "Yes," she replied quietly as she laid her head on the pillow. She growled softly as her head touched the fluffy pillow.

Draco looked at her carefully. He knows that she is lying. She's not right at all. "You need something?" He asked as he closed the book he was reading.

Luna grimaced again. "No," she answered simply.

Draco raised an eyebrow, she becomes stubborn. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," she growled, hoping he would close his mouth.

He sighed and got up from the couch and approached her. He sat on the edge of the bed and looked at her face for a moment. She's paler than he thought. "Shall I call Allium?" Allium is the personal healer of the Malfoy family. Lately he has come more often to take care of Luna.

"No." She pulled the blanket closer.

"I'll get a sleeping drought for you," he muttered. Draco sees her just nodding, he barely sees it. He stood up and came out of the room to call Trixie; he didn't want to make Luna feel worse by Trixie's presence.

"Master Draco called Trixie?" The little house elf appeared right before his eyes.

"Yes," he replied. "Do you still keep Miss Luna's sleeping drought from Allium?"

"Yes, Master Draco, Trixie still keeps Miss Luna's sleeping drought."

"Bring it here instantly," he ordered.

The house elf nodded, "yes, Master Draco." Then, she disappeared in the blink of an eye. Within a minute or two, Trixie returns with a vial with red liquid inside.

"You're dismissed," he mumbles shortly after the vial is in his hand. Then, he goes back into the room only to find Luna disappear from the bed. But he found her instantly when he heard someone struggling in the bathroom. He strode quickly toward the bathroom. "You okay?" he asked a bit worried as he found Luna squatting and taking out all her stomach contents.

"Yes," she replied in a husky voice.

Draco helped her by holding her golden hair. "Brush your teeth, then have a sleeping drought," he said softly. Luna didn't protest, she just nodded and obeyed what he said.

Slowly, Draco leads her back to bed. "Here," he handed the vial to her. She opened the vial and drank the contents. Once, the potion is in her stomach, she feels drowsiness coming. She lay down and pulled the blanket close to her chest.

After he was convinced that Luna had gone to bed, he returned to the couch and continued reading the book. Several times he would glance at her to make sure that she was still asleep. Even as she slept, she still frowned as if holding back the pain. He may have to make an appointment with Allium, he thought.

His mind was disturbed by a knock on the door. He jerked his head and felt annoyed.

"Why are you so noisy? My wife is asleep," he snapped as he found his father house elf, Rica, standing at the door, slightly trembling.

"Rica apologized, Master Draco. But Master Lucius called Master Draco to Master Lucius study," Rica said in fear as she looked at the floor.

"I'll be right there," he murmured. "Now, get out of my sight." The small house elf nodded and disappeared.

Draco frowned. What does his father want now? Or what else would he hear? He knew something had happened. How he hates his life.

Before going to meet his father, Draco glances at his wife. She has slept soundly, he can go now.

Draco knocked on the door several times after being in front of his father study. He yanked the door handle at the sound of his father. He frowned as he not only noticed his father, but also his mother, and the last person he wanted to see, Bellatrix. Just looking at her has made his mood worse. Pushing away his annoyance, he asked his father. "You called me, father?"

"Yes, Draco," Lucius replied. "Where's Luna?"

Draco takes a seat before answering. "She's asleep, she's feeling bad today," he said, glancing at Bellatrix.

"Oh, dear, I have to make an appointment with Allium," Narcissa murmured softly, worried about her daughter-in-law's health.

"Yeah, yeah, you can do that later," Bellatrix said impatiently. "Tell him, Lucius," she encouraged him.

Draco narrowed his eyes, "Tell me what?" He demanded.

He had a bad feeling.

A few days before his wedding, he overheard Bellatrix's conversation with his father about his and Luna's training after Rodolphus and Rabastan returned from nowhere. But since he didn't see the Lestrange brothers at all, he felt a little relieved.

"We can't tell him if Luna isn't here," Lucius said, a little annoyed. He hated when Bellatrix passionate like this.

Bellatrix rolled her eyes. "He can tell Luna later," she snapped.

"What's going on?" He looked at his father and mother alternately in confusion.

"Tell him, Lucius!" Bellatrix raged.

"Don't act arbitrarily in my house, Bella," Lucius snapped back.

Draco's frown deepened, and he was also getting irritated. "If you call me just to see you yell at each other, I will not buy that," he said as he got up from the armchair and prepared to leave.

"Don't you dare to move, Draco," Bellatrix hissed like a snake and made Draco shiver.

Narcissa sighed. "Just tell him, Lucius. We can explain to Luna later," she said softly, trying to make things better.

"Agreed," Bellatrix said without emotion in her voice.

Lucius massaged the bridge of his nose. "Sit down, Draco."

Draco sat back, still frowning irritably. "Well?"

Lucius took a deep breath. "I suspect you're still remember every pure-blood family,"

"Yes," Draco nodded, glancing at Bellatrix, who grinned enthusiastically.

"And you still remember about the Malory?" Lucius continued.

"Of course," he said. "But none of Malory is alive, as you said many years ago that their only daughter chose to marry a blood traitor."

"There is a Malory who is still alive," said Lucius.

"What?" His grey eyes grew wider. Since he was five years old, his parents, especially his father, introduced him to every pure-blood family. He knows every pure-blooded family. But what he remembered most was the Malory. The family ended miserably. As he recalled, the Malory was very rich, probably almost as rich as the Malfoy, and every descendant of the Malory was very powerful. Besides Malfoy, Black and Lestrange, Malory was one of the darkest wizard family, they all are Slytherin. He had heard rumors of Malory's heir/heiress wandering among them. But since it was a rumor, he just ignored it.

"And your wife is a Malory," said Bellatrix proudly. "You should be pleased with the choice of the Dark Lord, Draco; he gives you the best."

Draco was stunned. He was lost for words. There's no way Luna is a Malory. She doesn't resemble a Malory at all. "It can't be," he murmured.

"What do you mean?" Bellatrix demanded with annoyance.

"Bella," Narcissa pulls Bella away from Draco.

"She doesn't resemble a Malory at all," he said. "I didn't mean to say bad things about my wife, but you all know that she was a Lovegood and blood-traitor. A Malory can't possibly be a traitor,"

"That's because she was raised by a Lovegood," Lucius said. "I suspect Pandora has died so Luna grew up as it is now,"

"Who's Pandora?" Draco questioned, still stunned by reality. Doesn't mean he is not happy about the news, it just doesn't make sense.

"Luna's mother," Narcissa said. "I saw her portrait among the Lovegood, there were also some portraits of the Malory."

Oh, yes, Luna's mother has died, it's no secret anymore, the whole Hogwarts know that. "Then what should I do with the news?" He wasn't sure Luna would be glad to know that she was a Malory.

"Tell her, of course," Bellatrix replied quickly.

"What's in it for telling Luna about this information? None of the Malory who is still alive, except her," Draco asked dismissively.

"Because she has to open Malory's vault in Gringotts, she is their heiress," Bellatrix snapped.

"Well-"

His father suddenly cut him off. "The vault doesn't have a key."Lucius knows how his son thinks, he always underestimates the problem.

Draco frowned, "how can Luna open the vault without a key?" He asked stupidly.

"With yours and Luna's blood," Lucius said quietly. Draco's face turned pale. "It's also a test for you, weather Rendall Malory approve of your marriage or not,"

"It doesn't require a lot of blood, I'm guessing," said Narcissa, who was aware of the change of expression on her son's face. "Maybe a drop or two drops."

Bellatrix smirked, "scared, Draco?"

Draco glared at his aunt. Like hell he's afraid of losing just a drop or two of drops of blood. Besides, he was confident that Rendall Malory would approve their marriage, he was a Malfoy. Rendall Malory can rest in peace knowing his granddaughter married a Malfoy, he thought smugly. "Of course not," he said irritably.

"Alright, after Luna has felt better, you can tell her. But it is her decision, whether she wants to open the vault soon or later," said Lucius.

They all nodded in agreement, except for Bellatrix, who was starting to get annoyed that Lucius was constantly buying time.


	10. Telling Luna

_Forgive me for grammatical error and spelling mistakes._

 _Disclaimer - I own nothing, except the plot!_

 _A/N - Draco is OOC in this chapter, but 'the real' Draco will be back soon._

 _Francesca Salazar - No, Luna isn't pregnant. I will not make Luna pregnant in the near future. Besides, it was impossible for her to get pregnant that fast. Thank you for your review :)_

* * *

Chapter 10

Taking a spoon of chicken soup into her mouth, Luna sighed with relief. After a few hours of sleep, she felt a little better. Although her head still hurts at least not as bad as before. Trixie is really kind to bring her chicken soup.

When she woke up, she didn't find Draco. Well, she didn't expect him to be there when she woke up, he wasn't her nanny. She was only afraid if the Dark Lord came and had a meeting with the Death Eaters and Draco was there. She's scared when he comes back he'll bring bad news again. She really wants to get out of here. Maybe she could find the Weasleys and hiding with them or she could go looking for Harry so that she could help him. She really wants to be somewhere else and not here.

As she took another spoon of chicken soup, the door opened slowly. She froze when she saw Bellatrix. She smiled kindly toward her. Luna can't help but shiver. Narcissa and Bellatrix are sisters, but they are very different. Narcissa is kind-hearted and gentle, while Bellatrix, she is cruel and vile and insane.

"My dear, Luna," Bella cooed at her. She sits at the end of the bed and strokes her hair, as if she is her mother. "How do you feel?"

Luna laid the spoon and put her hands under the blanket that still covered her from the hips down. "I feel so much better," Luna replied softly, choosing to look into her chicken soup bowl.

"That's a relief then," Bella said softly. "I'm very worried when Draco says that you are not feeling well today,"

Luna forced a smile, "I just feel a little dizzy,"

"Maybe you're exhausted," Bella said still stroking her hair. "You and Draco are very busy after the reception. I heard it myself, "she whispered and giggled elegantly like a lady.

Luna is restless. Her cheeks turned red. How could she know that? Did she and Draco make noise? Then, something hit her. That is her deed. She must have put something into the Champagne.

"Have you met Draco?" Bella asked kindly.

"I haven't seen him after I woke up," she said, disgusted with her after what she did to her and to her nephew.

"That means Draco hasn't told you, then," suddenly the tone of her voice became cold. Luna grimaced slightly.

"Tell me what?"

Bella smiles, "Tell you that-"

She was disturbed when the door opened slightly, Narcissa walked in without hesitation. Luna breathes with relief.

"What are you doing here, Bella?" Narcissa asked. Narcissa was no fool; she knows what her sister is doing here. She was impatient. It was a good thing she came at the right time.

Bella glared at Narcissa, "Taking over the problem," she hissed.

"Haven't we all agreed to let Draco tell the news to Luna?" Narcissa said softly. "He is her husband. It's more appropriate if Luna hears from Draco and not from others,"

Bella sniffed, "Don't be hypocritical, Cissy, you want to do the same, that's why you're here," she mocked.

Narcissa smiled, "No," she replied politely. "I'm here to make sure my daughter-in-law is fine,"

Bella stood up, "yeah, whatever," she replied with a grunt, and then out of the room without closing the door.

Narcissa just shook her head, then looked back at Luna. "How do you feel?" She took a seat next to her.

Luna smiled, really smiling, "Better,"

"Should I make an appointment with Allium? Draco says you really look bad,"

Luna shook her head, "no, I'm fine, maybe just tired,"

"Alright if you say so," she smiled. "You have to eat your soup before its cold," she said as she saw Luna abandon her soup.

Obey her; she began to eat her soup.

"Do you mind if I ask you something?" Narcissa really can't help. She really wanted to know what happened to Pandora. She and Pandora were good friends at Hogwarts, they were in the same house, and their parents were good friends. Pandora is a cheerful girl; she always has a smile on her face no matter what. She always sees things positively. And although she was a Slytherin, she was wise as Ravenclaw.

"Of course," Luna replied.

"At your wedding, why didn't I see your mother?" She asked cautiously.

Luna smiled sadly, "She died when I was 9,"

Narcissa's hearts sank. She certainly has been expecting that answer, but she didn't think that Pandora had gone years ago. "I'm so sorry," she said softly. She was actually happy to share her mother's story while she was at Hogwarts, but she was afraid she was slipping and hearing the truth from her mouth."It must be hard to grow without a mother."

Luna nods in agreement, "yes, it's hard enough to grow up without a female figure to share stories about _'girls thing'_ ," she said with a giggle. Her eyes didn't leave a bowl. "But my dad is so wonderful. He is not only a father, but also a mother to me. He took care of me without complaining, though I can be incredibly stubborn but he is always patient with me." Her eyes began to tear up, her throat felt like choking.

Narcissa could see the sadness in her blue eyes clearly. She couldn't imagine what if she was in her position. Her mother died when she was 9 years old and raised by her father, and didn't mention the fact that her father was isolated for being different. And now she must marry a man who is not her choice, then caged like a bird. She's just a 16-year-old girl and has gone through many things in her life.

"Now you don't have only one family member," Narcissa found herself whispering affectionately. "You have me as your mother; you have Lucius as your father, and of course Draco as your husband. And in the future you will have cute babies," she said as she embraced her warmly.

For the first time, Luna didn't feel strange when imagining herself to be the mother of Draco's children. She actually liked the imagination, a blond-haired baby with grey or blue eyes. She sighed and hugged the woman who is now her mother.

...

After talking more about the Malory to his father, Draco was sure, the vault would open without hesitation. He is a Malfoy, he smirked smugly.

Shoved his hands into his pocket, Draco intends to tell Luna about the news. He knows Luna will not be too happy to hear this news, but at least she should know the truth about her.

After being right in front of the door, he saw the door ajar. He peeked a bit. He froze when he saw the scene right before his eyes. His mother embraced Luna affectionately. Draco felt his chest warm, he had no idea why. That's probably because he never saw his mother acting like that other than him.

He canceled her intention to tell Luna about the news he just got, and told her later. But if he cancels his intention, his aunt will be annoyed with him. She was very excited to learn that Luna was a Malory. So he decided to spoil the moment. He will make up for it later.

Cleared his throat loud enough, he opened the door wider. His mother turned, while Luna looked up. He swallowed uncomfortably. "Mother," he gave his mother 'I have to talk to her' look.

Apparently his mother understood. She just nods and leaves Luna's side after giving her a smile. "Be gentle," his mother whispered as she passed him. He didn't answer or nod.

He walked over to her as he heard the sound of the door closing gently. "Feeling better?" He took a seat at the end of the bed where his mother had been sitting.

"Better," she replied slowly. He saw that her bowl was empty. He took the initiative to pick up tray and put them on the floor to make their conversation more comfortable.

"You have to eat more," he chatted, bewildered to start from where.

"I know, your mother told me the same thing," she responded, still refusing eye contact with him. He knows that she still feels uncomfortable with him being so close. But his father says that he should be more aggressive in order for her to become accustomed to him when he is nearby.

Pushing his father's advice, he went on. "My father discovers news about your family."

She jerked her head, her eyes growing with anxiety. Maybe she thinks what he means by 'family' is her father.

"What about him?" She asked.

"No, it's not about your father," he said quietly, swinging his legs to be in the same position as her, he continued. "It's about your other family,"

She narrowed her eyes in confusion."Which family?"

"Your mother's family, the Malory," he said, glancing at her. He can't read her expression, it is empty, she may be too shocked. Without waiting for her response, Draco continued. He told her carefully and gently. Every now and then he will stop to give her a chance to ask, comment, whatever it is. But apparently she didn't intend to speak at all, especially when he told her about the vault. He can feel her a little tense, not mentioning how his aunt reacts about this news.

"I never heard anything from them," she finally said after a long silence. "I don't even know my mom's last name before marrying my dad." There was bitterness in her voice.

"It must be difficult for you," he said, trying to make her feel comfortable.

She shook her head, "I don't really care about them, so I'm thinking it's not difficult at all for me," she muttered. "But I know it must be difficult for my mom, disowned by her own family for falling in love with the man they think is unworthy for my mom."

"Some pure-blood families think that love is unimportant in marriage, as long as their child marries someone worthy and has a high status in society it's enough for them, they don't even care if their child is willing or not," he muses. He knew about it, all the children born from pure-blood families knew it.

"Does your family share the same idea?" She asked.

He paused. He really doesn't know the answer. His father had arranged several matches with several girls before the war. But he insists that he can find proper witch to be his wife. But here he is now, married to a girl chosen by the Dark Lord himself. The Dark Lord's choice wasn't so bad; she was beautiful, intelligent, elegant, pure-blood, and still part of the Malory. She is definitely proper witch to be made a wife by someone like him, if only they had the same belief everything would be perfect.

Feeling that Draco had no intended to answer, Luna sighed weakly, she already knew the answer. "Never mind," she murmured.

Her voice brought him back to reality; he lost in his mind so he forgot that she was waiting for his answer. "I'm sorry, I-"

"It's okay," she interrupted before he could finish his sentence. "We're going to Gringotts after I feel better, but it's up to you."

He nodded, "yes, that's a good idea," he replied quickly.

"Your aunt came here," she said, changing the subject. "She asked if you had told me about the news,"

Draco turned his head. He had guessed! Why wouldn't she sit quietly and stop stick her nose into his business? "She didn't do anything to you, did she?" There was a concern in his voice.

"No, your mother is coming at the right time," she replied quietly.

Without registering what he was doing, he put his arm around her shoulders, trying to make her feel secure that he was with her. "Next time, I'll make sure she's no longer anywhere near you," he found himself whispering, staring at her.


	11. Humiliated

_Forgive me for grammatical errors and spelling mistakes._

 _Disclaimer - I own nothing, except the plot!_

 _Francesca Salazar - I honestly liked if Luna was pregnant, but she was very young, and so was Draco. Besides I don't want them to have a baby because they have to. Maybe if they had been closer or showed affection to each other, I could consider for Luna to get pregnant. But so far I will focus more on the conflict between Draco and Luna, as well as the tension between them and other characters. And I hope this chapter will answer your question. Thank you very much ;)_

* * *

Chapter 11

Draco spends his time by reading and playing Wizard's Chess with his father. While Luna, she is resting. Apparently her health hasn't improved. His mother insists on making an appointment with Allium, but Luna says that she's fine and just needs to sleep. However, from what he witnessed last night, she had trouble sleeping, she didn't sleep all night and it made him have to give her another sleeping draught. His mother had said not to give her sleeping draught constantly. She is afraid that Luna will be addicted or overdose. He had the same opinion, but he didn't know what he had to do to make Luna fall asleep. He had given her a glass of warm milk. He had advised her to read. And another ritual to make her fall asleep, but nothing works.

He sighed heavily as he waited for his father to make a move.

"Patience, Draco," Lucius muttered as he studied the chessboard carefully.

"That's not what I meant," he said as he leaned against the armchair and folded his arms. "It's Luna."

"Does she feel better?" His father asked, not taking his eyes off the chessboard.

"She gets worse," he murmured. "She couldn't sleep last night."

"She may not be used to her new life," Lucius commented. "She doesn't like the way we live, Draco. She prefers the Lovegood's way of life, free."

"Then, she has to get used to, she's married to me, like this is her way of life all her life," he said slightly annoyed. He really wants to let out what he feels on Luna, but she's not in a good condition at the moment.

"You better tell that to her, not me," Lucius said dismissively, still not doing the movement.

Draco rolls his eyes, while his father doesn't see, "I know," he muttered. "Do you know Luna's mother?" He suddenly asked.

Last night after dinner, his mother told him about her friendship with Luna's mother. Apparently they are close friends. They are very close and almost like sisters. According to his mother, Luna's mother looks very similar to Luna, but less dreamy, and not as weird as Luna. Besides his mother, his aunt also knows Luna's mother quite well, so he thinks his father might know Luna's mother too.

Lucius paused before responding briefly, "not really."

Draco narrowed his eyes, "What do you mean by 'not really'?"

Lucius sighed, "I know her but we're not friends."

"Didn't you ever say that the Malfoy's and the Malory's were close before I was born?" Draco questioned.

He nodded slowly, "Besides, because of the inter-family partnership, the Malfoy's and the Malory's are close because of the wedding arrangements between me and Pandora," Lucius said.

"What?" Draco was stunned.

"Your grandfather arranged my marriage to Pandora after I was in seventh year," he said flatly. "One day, your grandfather took me to the Malory's residence to court her, but Pandora reject me," Lucius smiled crookedly, nostalgically with his memory. "But of course not in front of your grandfather, Pandora is a polite girl; she rejects me in a good way. Well, since Pandora reject me, I will not make fool of myself, I told your grandfather after we got to the Manor. Your grandfather was furious at me; he refused to talk to me for a few weeks. But when he started wanting to talk to me, he said he would arrange my marriage with your mother," Lucius told him.

Draco is still stunned. He couldn't imagine if Luna's mother married his father. That means, he will not exist, Luna will not exist. How he was grateful for Luna's mother's decision.

"She rejects you because she prefers Xenophilius Lovegood?" Draco asked as he already knew the answer.

"I suppose," Lucius responded. Draco snorted.

"But do you like her? Luna's mother," Draco asked casually as he glanced at the door, just in case his mother came in suddenly.

"Who doesn't?" Lucius commented. "Pandora is beautiful, she is very smart, and she is kind. Certainly she is the kind of woman that many men like, just like Luna."

"Well, if Luna wants to be like her mother, she shouldn't be dressed like clown and talk about weird things," he said.

"But it makes her untouched by any man," Lucius pointed out.

Draco fell silent, that was true. Luna has never been touched by any man; he has proven by himself on the night of their marriage. She is innocent, pure, and she is his. No one before him and no one after him either. He tried to hide his smirk of satisfaction from his father.

...

Luna smiled happily at a letter from her dad. About thirty minutes ago, Trixie brought her a letter from her dad. Her dad didn't say much, he just said that he got safely. Luna didn't know where her dad lived. The only thing she knows is, he lives with the Muggles. Beside the less she knows, the safer her dad is. Just in case something turns wrong, and makes the Dark Lord punish her, he can punish her and not her dad. It was better that way, she thought.

She sighed and rolled up the parchment, then placed it on the night stand. She felt much better. It's like a burden has been removed from her shoulders, she feels lighter, she feels no stress anymore. Maybe that made her feel bad, she was too concerned about her dad. Well, not only on her dad but also her friends. She wondered if they were all right. Are their families all right? She has a lot of things she's worried about in her mind. She was depressed. And a new fact that says she is still part of one of the darkest wizard families, the Malory, only makes her even more depressed. Oh, and she has to open the vault soon, Bellatrix becomes crazier than ever. Tomorrow seems to be the right day. She just had to tell Draco.

...

The next day, Luna and Draco are ready to go to Gringotts. Both have been dressing as best as possible, indicating that they came from wealthy family. Luna didn't understand why bother showing your wealth to public? But she didn't say that to Narcissa or Draco, she just kept her mouth closed while Narcissa picked out the best dress she had. Beside she will _visit_ the Malory's vault; this is the first time for Luna and Draco to appear in public after marriage. Lucius had told her not to let go of Draco's arm from hers, and she had to smile to show that she is happy to marry Draco.

While Luna feels confused, Draco is on the other side, he's restless. What if the vault is not open? What if Rendall Malory rejects him? According to his father he was worse than his grandfather. That fact didn't help him in the least; he just got even more nervous. His palms were sweating, he was nervous, but he refused to show anyone.

After he and Luna arrived at Gringotts, he immediately told a Goblin about their purpose. The Goblin just smiled arrogantly at them as he said that his wife was a Malory. How he hates this filth creature.

The Goblin doesn't say much, he just talks if it is necessary. He simply took them to the Malory's vault. The vault is located deep inside. Either Draco or Luna have never gone that deep in Gringotts, it really shows how old the vault is.

"We're here," the Goblin tells them. Draco and Luna didn't answer. Both were stunned with the vault, it was huge, especially the door, it was bigger than the door of the Great Hall at Hogwarts. Draco wonders if he can push the door alone, it's so big, he has never seen such a big door before. Damn, the Malory's, he thought.

"How supposed I open it?" Luna asked, didn't take her eyes of the giant doors.

"Here," the Goblin muttered, pointing at something like a sink, but much smaller nears the door. "Drop your blood here."

Luna peeked. It really looks like a sink, she thought. There's a hole in it, that's where she has to drip her blood.

"How much blood is needed?" Draco asked as he glanced into the sink.

"Ten each of you," the Goblin replied as he pulled out a small knife.

"That's quite a lot," Luna commented as she released her arm from Draco's.

"I'll do it first," Draco said, ready to take the knife from the Goblin.

"No," the Goblin pulled the knife out of Draco's reach. "Ladies first," he muttered as he handed the knife to Luna. "If it is true she is the Malory, she must do it first. Let's see if the first padlock opens," he mumbles arrogantly.

Draco resisted the urge to break the Goblin in half. How dare he talk like that to him?

"Cut it deep," the Goblin reminded as Luna was ready to cut her finger.

Luna swallowed. She presses the knife into her finger until it bleeds. She stifled a grunt that would escape from her mouth. She cut deeper. She let her blood flow into the hole.

"You okay?" She heard Draco asked, his voice filled with concern. She just nodded as she counted the blood drops.

After the tenth count, she pulled her hand away and wrapped it in a handkerchief, then she handed the knife to Draco, before Draco could reach for a knife. They hear the noise from the vault; they hear the movement from the vault. Spontaneously, they turned to the giant door. Nothing happened, but they knew that one of the locks was open. There is no doubt that Luna is a Malory.

"Now it's your turn," the Goblin told him.

Taking a knife from Luna, Draco snarls in disgust, "I know!" He holds the knife tightly, and then cuts his finger in one motion. He winced slightly but didn't make a sound. He is Draco Malfoy, he mustn't be weak.

As he let his blood drip in the hole, Draco counted. He felt uneasy. Part of him says that this will not work, it will not open. But the more arrogant part of him says that he needn't worry. He is a Malfoy. What kind of family rejects a Malfoy as part of their family? He is more than worthy to be Luna's husband.

When finished, Draco pulls his hand away and receives a handkerchief from Luna and wraps his finger. His eyes turned to the giant door. Why nothing happened? Maybe it takes time. All three stood there for more than four minutes and nothing happened, no sound whatsoever. Draco felt humiliated. The vault is not open!

* * *

 _A/N - Rodolphus and Rabastan will soon join the others._


	12. Lose Control

_Forgive me for grammatical errors and spelling mistakes._

 _Disclaimer – I own nothing, except the plot!_

 _Blue Winter Roze – I hope this chapter is more interesting than previous chapter_ _J_

 _Francesca Salazar – Honestly he is worthy if he's willing to wait a little longer. I think with Draco being humiliated is Rendall Malory's way of taking revenge on Lucius (although I wouldn't call it revenge). The role of the Lestrange's brothers will be revealed in the next chapter; in this chapter I just announce their arrival. We all love the worried Draco ;)_

 _A/N – I change the rate just in case another abuse will happen in future chapters._

 ** _Warning - Mild abuse!_**

* * *

Chapter 12

Draco feels humiliated in public, although there is only one Goblin as a witness to Rendall Malory's rejection of their marriage; it is still embarrassing for him. He doesn't need a reaction from the Goblin or Luna. After the rejection, he demanded the Goblin to bring them back. He felt his heart pounding. He felt his whole body hot with anger. How dare Rendall Malory reject him? He thought he wasn't worthy enough for his freak granddaughter?

Upon arriving at Malfoy Manor, Draco glares in disgust at Luna. How could he not deserve to Lonny Lovegood? This is really an insult! She and the rest of her family is bloody freak, not the exception of the Malory's. Not surprising if they all die and others become crazy.

When he would climb the stairs, his aunt suddenly appeared out of nowhere with a happy grin on her face, his father and his mother followed behind. _Oh, how great,_ he thought irritably.

"How is it? It's open, isn't it?" Bellatrix asked enthusiastically, her eyes fixed on Draco and Luna. She has been more than ready to announce that the Malory heiress has been found and she is the wife of her nephew. She also can't wait to see how the public will react to this news.

While Lucius and Narcissa already know the answer, they can read from Draco's face. He's like going to explode. And Luna, she looks tense and squeezes her fingers looking at the floor. It's very easy to guess that the vault is not open. Bellatrix is just too enthusiastic to realize the tension between Draco and Luna.

"Well, how is it, Draco?" Bellatrix asked once more when she didn't get a reply from Draco or Luna.

"Bella," Narcissa called her. Bellatrix turned and saw her sister shake her head slowly. Her smile disappears. "Don't tell me-"

"It's not open!" Draco interrupted her roughly. Lucius and Narcissa sighed heavily. While Bellatrix looks about to faint.

"I don't know how this can happen," Luna said still looking to the floor. She was sure that Draco could open the vault, but after seeing what happened, she was shaken. How could her grandfather reject a Malfoy? Luna isn't an idiot, she is well aware of how high the Malfoy's position is in society.

"There must be a mistake," Bellatrix tried to resist reality. She turned to Lucius. "Lucius, do something, there must be a mistake."

"There is no mistake," Lucius said with a heavy heart. He knows how disappointed his son is at the moment. "Rendall Malory has decided."

Bellatrix shook her head in disbelief. "No, there must be a mistake, obviously," she said. "You have to go back to Gringotts, Draco, it's impossible that Rendall Malory rejects you, you have to go back."

"Leave it!" Draco roared. He will not go back there and be humiliated again, he's sick of it. "I don't need her gold," he said, glaring hatefully at Luna before leaving the others.

Still squeezing her fingers, Luna smiled weakly at Lucius and Narcissa. Narcissa smiled back while Lucius just nodded at her. Then she left the room to catch up with her husband.

Opening the door slowly, Luna saw Draco sitting on the bed holding his head. He ruffled his hair. She can see how disappointed he is. She wants to make him feel better, but she doesn't know what to do. She just stared at him as she closed the door slowly. Suddenly Draco jerked his head toward her. He glared at her. Luna felt anxious under his gaze.

"What?" Draco snapped at her.

"I'm sorry," Luna said softly. She walked slowly as she approached him.

Draco sneered, "You don't have to apologize, Loony," he said full of disgust. "You and your whole family are freak. Why am I surprised?" He says sarcastically.

Luna's heart pounded, "I don't want this to happen," she argue a bit annoyed that he calls her family freak.

Draco snorted as he stood up. His fists were clenched at his side. "Not in one day everyone at Wizarding World will hear the news that the great Draco Malfoy is not worthy for the blood-traitor Loony Lovegood. You're happy, aren't you?" He mocked."You and your whole family are nothing but freak," he said in disgust. "Bet your mother's dead because she's as loony as you."

Luna's eyes grow wider, her mouth agape. People usually bullying her, but they never mention anything about her mother's death. That is something sensitive to Luna. "Why are you blaming me and my whole family?" Luna questioned angrily. "Maybe my grandfather was right, you don't deserve me!"

Draco's anger rose more than before. "You filthy blood-traitor, how dare you," he hissed. "I lowered my self-esteem just to marry you. You're lucky that I didn't end your miserable life."

"Excuse you? My life is not miserable. Unlike you at least I dare to oppose your precious Lord," Luna scoffed. Luna never insulted someone before. But when Draco insults her entire family, the desire to defend them hit her like Bludger. "You are a coward, Harry said so, and you are spoiled git, Ron said so," she said mentioning his two rivals.

Draco's anger grew bigger. His body burned. He wants nothing but take back her words. With a swift motion, he approached her and pinned her against the wall. He pressed his body against her, and one of his hands wrapped around her neck, threatening. "Say it again," he hissed, his hand squeezing her neck firmly enough. "I said, say it again," he squeezed her neck even harder to make Luna's face flush. Her two small hands gripped his wrist, trying desperately to get his hand off her neck. Draco smirked with satisfaction at her reaction. He removed his hand from her neck as he has satisfied saw her struggling to breathe. "Is little Luna afraid?" He mocked.

She panting, "Screw you," she said under her breath, but she knew that Draco could hear her.

"Oh my, I never knew little Luna knows how to swear," he said with a tone of amusement. He was very angry. He wants to vent his anger on her, the only person he can control. Besides she is the reason why he is angry. He pressed his body against her again. He ran his fingers to her hair; he grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled it roughly, forcing her to see him. "Don't you dare to think to run away from me," he hissed as he looked at her.

He remembers his father's conversation about Luna being able to marry another man if the vault is not open, especially if Luna gets permission from the Dark Lord. After all, the Dark Lord was more than happy when he heard about Luna being a Malory. He hates to admit that out there are still other talented wizards and from Slytherin, who might be able to open the vault. Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott are the most powerful candidates. His thoughts only made him angrier. Imagine one of them took what was supposed to be his made his blood boil. Like hell he will become a widower, "don't you dare think to marry another man, Lovegood. And if you dare to think of another man beside me, I will kill you," he hissed dangerously. His eyes glared at her. The grips of his hand on her hair grew stronger, making her grimace.

Luna refuses to be afraid. This guy is insane! He really needs help for his bad temper. Her hands were on his chest, trying to push him away from her. "Let go of me," she said through clenched teeth. She has never been this angry before. But this time, she was really angry. She didn't want to do anything beside slap him across the face. She can fight Bellatrix, why she can't fight Draco who is not as strong as his aunt. "You bastard," she spat at him.

Draco just smirks smugly. He dedicated that he likes when she's angry like this. His eyes studied her face for a moment. He realized how beautiful and attractive she was. Indeed, he already knows that his wife is beautiful, but he not realize how much until now. Her blue eyes shone like diamonds, her cheeks flushed with anger, her long and tapering eyelashes, her small and pointed nose, and her pink lips. _Merlin she is so appealing_ , he thought. The anger in his eyes turned to lust. He looked at her face, still grinning with satisfaction. Then his eyes moved on her lips. Her pink lips begged to be kissed. Her petite body begged to be touched. He really remembers how she felt when he was inside her, very tight, wet, and delicious. The thought is enough to give him an erection. He pressed his erection to her stomach. He couldn't help but smirk wider as he saw her eyes widen. "You know what that means, right?" He says hoarsely.

"Don't you dare," she hissed, feeling a little panic as she felt something hard right in her stomach. She struggled to push him away. She will not let him touch her.

"Don't be shy," he whispered. He jerked her hair so it gave him easier access to her lips. Before Luna could blink, he crashed their lips in a violent kiss. Draco kisses her as hard as he can. He forced his tongue into her mouth and he explores her mouth greedily. He growled as he tasted her. She tasted like honey and also strawberry. He kept kissing her not even care if she didn't kiss him back. As his right hand held her head tightly, his other hand slid right over her chest and squeezed her breast roughly. Of all the women he had ever seen naked, he liked her breasts the most. Not too big, not too small, it's perfectly round with pale pink nipples.

Luna's heart pounded against her chest as she felt his hand was in her breast and squeezed it alternately. She squirmed, trying to get out of his grasp. She pushed his chest with all her might, but he was much bigger than her. She winced slightly as he squeezed her breast more roughly. Oh, Merlin, help her. She doesn't want to do this, it's against her will. _Please, help me, anyone_ , she doesn't stop praying. She closed her eyes when she felt Draco's lips moved to her neck, licking, sucking and biting the flesh. Then…

 _Knock... knock... knock..._

Someone knocked on the door. Draco growled irritably. He pulled his head away from her neck. He smirked with satisfaction as he saw her in such a mess, swollen lips, a tangled dress, and a few hickeys around her neck. Then, he leaves her, walks toward the door he opens a bit, his father stands there. He hides half his body behind the door so that his erection is not visible.

"Father," he said in a hoarse voice, obviously still aroused.

Lucius narrowed his eyes, "you look like hell," he said as he noticed his hair and robes weren't in right position.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Don't ask me why," he said dryly. "What's the matter?"

Lucius sighed heavily. He hopes nothing happens to Luna. He knows very well about his son's temper. "Rodolphus and Rabastan will be back soon," he said. "They'll be back before lunch. Get ready, don't forget to tell Luna," he said and then left Draco with a pale face.

 _They're back_ , he thought. That means their _training_ is about to begin. His anger and lust disappears, replaced by anxiety. Indeed, he didn't know what kind of training he and Luna would be going through, but he had bad thoughts that it will made him and Luna in trouble. Luna? Oh, Merlin what did he do to her? Did he just about to force himself on his wife? Has he just abuse her? How could he face Luna? She must hate him. She must be disgusted with him. How could he face Rodolphus and Rabastan? How can he deal with everything at once? His thoughts made his head want to explode.

Draco never suspected that his new role as the youngest Death Eater and a husband could drive him insane.


	13. A Letter from Gringotts

_Forgive me for grammatical errors and spelling mistakes._

 _Disclaimer – I own nothing, except the plot!_

 _ForeverSwiftie29 – Hello, there. Thank you very much for your review, I really appreciate it. Don't worry the old Luna will be back as she has started to feel comfortable with Draco. I'm aware of my lack of grammar, but I will try my best to be a better writer. Once again, thank you very much; I hope you enjoy this chapter ;))_

 _Francesca Salazar – He has crossed the line! Enjoy the chapter ;))_

* * *

Chapter 13

Luna heard everything. She still stood there, her hands pressed against her chest, she panted. She couldn't move, she was shaken by what her husband had just done. She understands if he's angry or disappointed, but she doesn't understand why he's doing this to her. She really wants to fight back. But without her wand it was impossible to fight him, he was much bigger and stronger physically.

She stood upright as she saw Draco turn to her. Anger and lust had disappeared from his eyes. His eyes softened. He ran his fingers through his hair awkwardly. She refuses to make eye contact with him. Luna glared at him angrily. He cleared his throat uncomfortably.

"Lu... Luna-"

Before he can finish his sentence, Luna immediately goes to the bathroom to get ready. She felt uneasy after hearing the arrival of Rodolphus and Rabastan, but her anger was still overwhelming to realize the trouble that she and Draco would face after their arrival.

Draco watches her until she disappears behind the door. He doesn't expect her to forgive him, but at least she can be civil to him. He growled loudly, feeling angry at himself for not being able to bend himself. It was a relief that his father came to save the day. He _cannot_ imagine what he would do if his father didn't come. Maybe they'll lie on the floor, and he... he closes his eyes tight and shakes his head. No, it will not happen. He will not force himself on his wife again, never!

As they get ready for lunch, Draco aware that Luna doesn't want to be near him. As he walks in on the walk-in-closet, Luna who is busy picking out a dress suddenly walking out without a glance at him, and when he wants to look in the mirror to fix his hair on the dressing table, Luna who is tying her hair suddenly stay away from him. It's like he is a virus that should be avoided. That annoyed him, but she had the right to be angry, but he wished she was wise enough to forget about what happened a few hours ago, so they could face Rodolphus and Rabastan together.

Even with her arm linked with his, Draco knew that she was doing it half-heartedly. While they were making their way to the dining room, several times he would glance at her to read her expression. But like all Malfoys, she's emotionless. He decides to talk to her after lunch.

The couple, unaware that their arrival coincided with the arrival of the last person they wanted to meet, Rodolphus and Rabastan.

"Draco," Rodolphus called when he saw his nephew.

Draco paused, trying not to sigh heavily. Instead, he forced a smile. "Uncle," he released Luna's arm from his to shake his uncle hand; he nodded politely to Rabastan who standing beside his brother.

"You're getting taller," Rabastan commented, looking at Draco from head to toe, "and you look more and more like Lucius, too," he added with a grin.

"Definitely a Malfoy," Rodolphus commented in a monotone voice. "I heard that you were married," he changed the subject.

Luna stands behind Draco, hoping none of them will notice her presence. She remembered meeting one of them at the Department of Mystery at the Ministry, but she wasn't sure which one.

"Yes, I was married a few days ago," Draco replied firmly, just like his father. He didn't want to be seen that he felt intimidated. "The Dark Lord chose the bride for me," he added.

"She must be hot then," Rabastan said, glancing at Luna. "My, my, hotter than the sun. The Dark Lord has a good taste in choosing a woman," he said, looking intently at Luna.

Luna forced a smile and held out her hand to shake Rabastan's hand. "Hello, I'm Luna," she said calmly.

Rabastan took her hand and kissed the back of her hand tenderly. "Such a beautiful young lady," he said with a wink. Draco scowled at him.

"Thank you," she replied with a smile. Then, she turns to Rodolphus, she reaches out her hand, and he does the same thing as his brother did.

"Nice to meet you Luna," Rodolphus said in a cold but polite tone. "I'm sure the Dark Lord chose you not only because you're beautiful, but also talented."

"Luna is a talented witch, she can cast a spell wandless, she cast The Stunning Spell on Aunt Bella once," Draco replied for Luna.

"Splendid," Rodolphus commented. "My wife and I will make sure you are stronger, and you too, Draco."

"Are you guys just standing there?" Lucius commented sarcastically. He and Narcissa has been on the table for a long time and watched them have a conversation.

"I'm sorry, father," Draco said as he grabbed Luna's hand and led her to the table. Rodolphus and Rabastan follow from behind.

Draco is aware of his aunt's absence. He doesn't care why, she's not so important to him anyway. So he continued to eat in silence

"Where's Bella?" Lucius broke the silence.

"Upstairs, she said she wasn't hungry," Rodolphus replied.

Lucius nodded, he knew that wasn't the reason why she wasn't here. "How's everything?" He asked.

"Everything is done, that's why we're going home," Rabastan replied, occasionally he would glance at Luna sitting across from him. Luna is certainly aware of him, but she refuses to take her eyes off her plate.

"We managed to find Karkaroff," Rodolphus said dryly. "He's pretty good at hiding."

"And?" Lucius questioned.

"He's dead," Rodolphus answered casually.

"We killed him," Rabastan added.

Luna stiffens. She has met with Karkaroff once during Triwizard Tournament. She never knew about him, all she knew was he was a former Death Eater and also Headmaster of Durmstrang Institute. Suddenly, Luna felt her stomach twist. If the Death Eaters could find Karkaroff and kill him easily, it would have been ten times easier to find her father and... kill him. No! She will do everything to keep her father safe, everything.

"Are you all right, Luna?" Narcissa asked. She didn't miss Luna's face changing drastically when Rabastan mentioned that he and Rodolphus had killed Karkaroff.

Luna looked up and forced a smile. "I'm alright," she replied.

"It would be better if we go back to our room," Draco interrupted as he put a fork and a knife. He nodded politely at them, then, he helped Luna to her feet and guided her back to the room.

"We'll talk about their training when Bellatrix feels better," Lucius said as Draco and Luna disappeared from the dining room. He actually disagrees about their training. Both of them had suffered enough. He doesn't want to ruin their souls more. But since this is the Dark Lord's command, there's nothing he can do. He hopes if all this is over Draco can forgive him for having pushed him too far in the darkness. And he hopes Draco can be a better husband than he is.

...

Luna looked out the window, brooding. Her brows furrowed as she vaguely sees her reflection in the window pane. She doesn't recognize the girl. Radishes earrings that usually become her trademark have turned into beautiful diamond earrings. Her hair is usually tangled now turned into smooth, soft, and beautiful. Her always cheerful face with a sweet smile that always adorns her innocent face has changed, her face looks tense, and without expression. How she missed her old self.

She sighs lightly. What should she do now? With what happened to her, she had no hope. She stopped pleading with Harry to come and rescue her. She also stopped believing in Narcissa and Lucius. They were kind to her, but they were powerless against the Dark Lord. And Draco, she thinks she can trust him, she thinks she can depend on him; she thinks he can protect her like a husband should protect his wife. But she was wrong; her own husband almost forced himself on her. He abused her. She is alone. What should she do? Let them use her as a weapon against Harry Potter? If it weren't for her father, she would jump out of the window.

Draco has been watching Luna since they returned from lunch. She has been standing there for almost an hour. She just looked out and didn't move. He wondered what she was thinking. Did she think of what he had done to her a few hours ago? Or is she planning something? He really can't guess with her back facing him.

He closed his book quietly. His eyes watched her more intensely. His mind repeats what he did to her a few hours ago. He felt guilt showering him. He should apologize. But he wasn't very good at apologizing, he never apologized before. But this time he must do it, he has crossed the line. How can he deal with her every day of his life if guilt still gets him? How could he live with her if he was nothing but a horny bastard in her eyes? He didn't want Luna to see him that way. He wants his relationship with Luna to work, no matter how.

He cleared his throat to attract her attention, but failed, she still looked out the window with her arms folded against her chest. He cleared his throat louder, but nothing happened, she didn't even move, he wondered if she was even breathing. Then he tried another way by dropping his book and making a loud enough sound, but she still didn't move. _Is she still alive?_ He wondered in annoyance. Should he destroy the whole room to attract her attention? Damn woman!

He squared his shoulders, and decides to confront her like a gentleman. He stands up and straightens his robe, he shoved his hands into the pockets, he knows it will look arrogant, but he can't help, it has become a habit. He approached her slowly and stood right beside her. He swears that he sees her glancing at him with hatred from the corner of her eye before her eyes return to focus forward.

"What did you see?" He started, glancing at her quickly.

"Nothing," she replied.

He winced a little, she sounded very cold.

He sighed. "I... I... I want to..." he stammered. He cleared his throat awkwardly. "I want... um..."

Luna gets annoyed. She just became a Malfoy for a few days and her temper has matched them. "What do you want?" She asked. She couldn't bear being so close to him

He swallowed. He turned his whole body over to her. "I want to apologize for what happened," he said sincerely. "I lost control, and I'm so sorry," he added, wishing she had forgiven him.

Luna turned her head slightly. He's really sorry; she can read that from his face, he really meant it with his apology. She sighed with relief. A small smile was engraved on her face. "That's okay," she said softly, "but I hope you don't do that again."

Draco felt a relief showering him. "Yes, of course, I make sure it will not happen again," he said awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Thank you," she mumbled softly. Draco sees that she smiles softly at him; he can't help but smile back. How lucky he was that he had a forgiving wife. Before he could continue their conversation, he suddenly heard someone knocking on the door.

"I'll get it," he said. Then he walked to the door and jerked the doorknob. He found Trixie standing at the door holding an envelope with both hands.

"This is a letter to Master Draco and Mistress Luna," Trixie said as she handed the envelope to Draco.

"Thank you, Trixie." It was Luna.

He jumped a little when he heard her voice, he didn't hear her move, and suddenly she was beside him.

He took the envelope from Trixie and dismissed her. He closed the door and studied the envelope. He raised his eyebrows when he saw the seal.

"Where did that come from?" Luna asked as she noticed the changed of Draco's expression after observing the envelope.

"Gringotts," he replied, his eyes not leaving the envelope.

* * *

 _A/N – So you think the drama about the vault has ended? Well, it hasn't. It will continue and end in the next chapter._


	14. Closer

_Forgive me for grammatical errors and spelling mistakes._

 _ **Disclaimer** – I own nothing, except the plot!_

 _ **trinicutiegal** \- Sometimes someone who is as calm as Luna looks scarier when they're angry._

 _ **ForeverSwiftie29** – Your review makes me so much better. It really encourages me. I have to admit that sometimes I think to stop writing because I don't feel good enough. But thanks to you and those who always give me feedback/advice without hurting my feelings. So as a gift I'll grant your request._

 _ **Blue Winter Roze** – Thank you ;)_

* * *

Chapter 14

"Excuse me, Mrs. Malfoy, but we have to take care of the paperwork to transfer ownership of the vault," the friendlier Goblin told Luna. Luna jerked her head at the Goblin. She was too stunned by what she saw.

"Of course," she replied as hooking her arm to Draco's, who was grinning with satisfaction. Earlier, he got a letter from Gringotts telling him that the vault was open and something went wrong. The previous Goblin should have told them to wait longer. But of course this mistake wasn't entirely the Goblin's fault, it was also Draco's fault for being impatient, but they didn't mention it in their letter. But Draco is certainly aware of that, but he is a Malfoy and Malfoy is never wrong.

After he read the letter, he became incredibly satisfied. He went downstairs to tell his parents and by chance his aunt was there. She suddenly becomes cheerful and starts grinning, and she also starts to mumble nonsense. While his father smiled proudly of him for being able to open the vault. When he arrives at the vault location, the vault is open. He was stunned by the amount of gold in Malory's possession. Not only gold, but also some antique jars worth millions of Galleons. There are also old paintings and noble rocks. With the wealth that he and Luna have, of course they become the richest young couple in Wizarding World.

"So now you are the official owner of the Malory's vault, Mrs. Malfoy," the friendlier Goblin told Luna when she had finished signing the papers.

Luna smiled a little, "thank you," she said politely, then she turned to Draco.

"Home?" Draco questioned as he took her hand.

"Yes," she replied curtly.

"Alright," Draco responded as he led her out. "Aunt Bella would love to hear this news," he said.

"I suppose so," she replied quietly.

Draco frowned. She sounded sad. Or is there something wrong with his hearing? "Why do you sound like that?"

She swallowed and sighed. "I don't know what I should do to _them,_ " she said as she looked straight ahead. After seeing the amount of gold in the vault she asked herself, what should she do with all this? She is not a materialistic woman; she never relies on gold or money to be happy. Those things _cannot_ make her completely happy. She thought about donating it, but she pushed the idea away. She knew Draco wouldn't agree with her plan and Bellatrix would be furious.

"Well, you can buy some properties in some countries, or you can buy a tropical island," he said. "Or you can keep the gold in the inheritance to our children," he said. A second after those words came out of his mouth, he regretted them. She certainly doesn't think to have children, at least not now. She would now be afraid of him. Deep down, he cursed himself.

Luna's stomach twists as he mentions _'our children'_. She feels weird when he says it casually. Does he expect her to get pregnant as soon as possible? "That's a good idea," she said, trying to sound pleased with his idea.

"Yes, of course," he said uncomfortably, trying not to look at her. He was too embarrassed by what he just said. "Let's go home," he said awkwardly.

After they arrived at Malfoy Manor, Bellatrix was waiting like a puppy in front of the main door. The grin gets wider at the sight of Draco and Luna. "Welcome home," she exclaimed happily. Draco grimaced slightly. "Everything's done, sweetheart?" She asks Luna sweetly.

Luna forced a smile. "Yes, it's done," she replied quietly.

"Wonderful!" Bellatrix exclaimed. "I have to go see Rita Skeeter now."

Draco frowned, "what for?"

Bellatrix clicked her tongue. "To get her to publish about Luna who is a Malory and the vault of her grandfather now is hers," she told him. "I'll make sure the announcement comes out tomorrow on the front page," she added as she walked away.

Draco sighed heavily with his aunt's behavior. Pushing all his annoyance to his aunt, he turned his attention to Luna. "Let's go," he said as he guided her. But before they can go any further, Lucius and Narcissa appeared out of nowhere.

"It seems that everything is running smoothly," Lucius commented.

"Yes, father," Draco said. "The vault is now Luna's."

Lucius nodded. "That's good then. The issue of the vault is over," he said."Rendall Malory can rest in peace knowing that Luna is married to you."

Draco smirked with satisfaction.

"It's a relief that it's done," Narcissa said softly. "Do you have any plans to use the gold, Luna?"

"Not so far," Luna replied politely.

"It would be better to keep the gold to inherit to their children later, Cissy," Lucius said dryly. Luna's stomach twisted again. "But of course the decision is in your hands, Luna," he turned his eyes to Luna and his tone softened. Luna just smiled at him.

"Where are Rodolphus and Rabastan?" Draco change the subject before the conversation got further.

"They went to the Dark Lord," Lucius answered. "It seems that tonight the Dark Lord will be _visiting_ for dinner," he said calmly. Luna's face turned pale. She suddenly felt dizzy. "He is very satisfied with the performance of Rodolphus and Rabastan, he is also happy to know that Luna is a Malory."

"So, the whole Death Eaters will be here tonight?" Draco asked, slightly worried. He knows how Luna feels uncomfortable with the presence of the Death Eaters.

"Of course," Lucius reply brief.

"You better get some rest, Luna seems exhausted," Narcissa said, smiling weakly at Luna.

Draco knows it is a clue from his mother to take Luna away so their conversation doesn't go further. He will gladly obey his mother. "Mother is right, you have to rest," he said. Luna nods and obeys.

"Excuse me," she said politely and followed Draco back to their room.

 _There are many topics that Luna must avoid_ , Draco thought grimly.

An hour before dinner, Luna and Draco were getting ready. Both try their best to look good so the Dark Lord is not offended. After all, the Dark Lord loves the idea that he controls all the rich pure-blood families.

Draco avoids the topic of conversation about the Dark Lord or the Death Eaters or war. So they only talk if necessary. Draco realizes that Luna is nervous and scared; he also feels the same way. But he was damned if he said that to Luna. He prefers to be stuck with Potter or Weasley in one room instead of admitting his fear to his wife. He also had to protect his reputation from his wife. He didn't want to look weak in front of her.

He sat on the couch waiting for Luna. He glanced at his watch; dinner would start another 20 minutes. He wondered if the Dark Lord had arrived. Perhaps not yet, if he has come his father or aunt must call him. "You're done?" He questions as he feels Luna will not get out of the walk-in-closet anytime soon.

"Y... yes, I'm done, wait a minute." He heard her mutter, her voice trembling. Her voice had been like that after his father announced to them about the arrival of the Dark Lord.

He got up from the couch with a heavy sigh. She may need help, he thought. As he walked into the walk-in-closet, he was amazed by the sight before his eyes. There, his wife stood struggling with the diamond earrings he gave her. She was wearing a black backless high neck maxi cross back dress; he could see some part of her bare back from the mirror. The dress is very simple, but it will not be simple anymore when you decide to wear a beautiful diamond necklace. Her hair is groomed into big wavy curls, making her look more mature.

"Wait a minute," Luna said as she finished with her earrings. She realized that he just stood there and stared intently at her. She took her diamond necklace from the box.

"Let me help you," Draco said as he took a few steps toward her. She nodded and handed him the necklace. She turned her back to him and lifted her hair slowly.

Draco swallowed nervously as his eyes landed on her bare back. He resisted the urge to run his fingers on her back and followed by his tongue. How he was grateful that she decided to loosen her hair. The thought of another man staring at his wife's back just made him furious. He hopes that they don't need to attend dinner so he can spend time with his wife. Maybe he can get good shag if he succeeds in seducing her.

Pushing all his nasty thoughts away, he put the necklace up slowly. "There you go," he said hoarsely.

"Thank you," she replied, offering him a small smile.

Before dinner began, the Dark Lord decided to talk about a few things. Luna sits between Draco and Narcissa. She grabs Draco's hands tightly under the table, afraid that suddenly he left her with the Death Eaters and the Dark Lord.

...

Draco happily grabs her hand back and squeezes it lightly as he feels she's a little shaky. He glanced at her quickly from the corner of his eye. Her eyes focused on the table. But several times she would glance at Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott sitting across from them. He was shocked to see them sitting quietly like good puppies. Draco wonders why they're here. Have they got the Dark Mark? He understood why Theodore became a Death Eater, but Blaise Zabini? It was shocking; he always thought that he wasn't taking sides with anyone.

"I'm very satisfied with the performance of Rodolphus and Rabastan," the Dark Lord said, his eyes fixed on the Lestrange's brothes who is smiling proudly.

"It's our duty to please you, my Lord," Rodolphus said politely.

The Dark Lord grinned. "Of course," he said coldly. "I'm very happy with the news I've been getting these last few days. I also want to welcome my newest followers, Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott, two talented wizards. I hope you will not disappoint me," he said as he turned his gaze to Zabini and Nott.

"We will not fail you, my Lord," Nott said as he glanced at Draco and smirk smugly. Draco frowned at him.

"It's an honor for us, to fight for you, my Lord," Zabini said.

"And I want to congratulate the young Mrs. Malfoy for claiming the Malory's vault." His dark eyes turned to Luna."Finally, I have a Malory by my side. I always admire the power of the Malory's, and I'm sure you inherit the power of your ancestors."

Luna swallowed hard as she forced her gaze to move on to the Dark Lord. "Thank you... my Lord," she said unwillingly.

Draco squeezed her hand once more.

"My Lord, I want to talk about Draco and Luna's training." That's Bellatrix.

"I have trusted you and Rodolphus to train them," the Dark Lord replied. "Draco and Luna will be happy to be coached by both of you."

Draco suddenly felt uneasy. He felt Luna stiffen beside him. He really wants to get out of here.

"Yes, my Lord, I will train them well," said Bellatrix eagerly.

"There's one more thing I need to announce to you," the Dark Lord muttered, intertwined his long fingers. "When the students return to Hogwarts, the Carrow's will take part as Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor and Muggle Study Professor."

The Carrow's smiled proudly.

"In addition I want you, Draco, Blaise, and Theodore to capture the members of Dumbledore Army."

Luna buried her nails into Draco's skin. She felt her stomach twist. Her head was heavy. She felt all the oxygen in her lungs in the latch and made her chest tight.

"Kill those who are useless, and leave it to me those who have talent and potential like..." The Dark Lord's eyes were on Luna once more. Luna felt his gaze pierce her skull. "…like my dear Luna," he said dramatically. All eyes are on her now. She felt like she was about to faint. "Is that clear?"

"Yes, my Lord." Draco, Blaise, and Theodore say in unison.

With that, dinner starts. Luna has no appetite. Everything tastes bland. She hardly ever puts food in her mouth. She was just playing with her food. But every time Draco nudges her gently, she'll put a small piece of vegetable or meat into her mouth.

She thought how she could save her friends from the Carrow's and also from Draco, Blaise, and Theodore. But there was a voice telling her that Draco wouldn't harm her friends if she was just being decent to him. She glances at him; she has to persuade him not to hurt her friends.

"My Lord, I have another good news," Bellatrix said as she put a fork and a knife.

"What is it Bella?"

"After we caught the wand maker, Ollivander, we caught the Gryffindor mud-blood," she said proudly.

Luna's head snapped at Bellatrix, her eyes wide with horror. Is that Hermione? Oh, no.

"The mud-blood Granger?" Draco said with disgust.

"No, it's another Gryffindor mud-blood," Rabastan said.

"Dean Thomas." It was Blaise.

Luna felt all her energy drained away. She felt all her muscles refused to work. Dean is here. Sure, she's not close to Dean, but he's nice to her.

"We just got him," said Bellatrix.

"That's good," the Dark Lord praised, "a lot of mud-blood in Gryffindor."

"Indeed, my Lord," Lucius said in amusement. He was pleased to know that he's being a good host. Satisfying the Dark Lord is like satisfying the entire Death Eaters, and it will make the Malfoy's position in the eyes of the Dark Lord even higher.

"What do we have to do to him, my Lord?" Bellatrix asked enthusiastically.

"Do what you want to do to him," the Dark Lord replied. "Torture him, kill him, I don't care. Just make the mud-blood realize that Wizarding World is not their place."

"Yes, my Lord," said Bellatrix enthusiastically.

Draco watches Luna who suddenly becomes pale as a corpse. Her eyes didn't leave her plate; he could see that she was starting to tear up. Slowly, he slid his hand and grabbed hers, hoping he could give her comfort, though only a little.

After dinner is finished, the Dark Lord left Malfoy Manor, but the rest of the Death Eaters stayed for a while and have a conversation in another room. Draco helps Luna stand up, she looks very weak, either because she is not eating well or because of what she hears, maybe both.

"I'll take you back to the room," he whispered as he placed his palm on her back and led her back to the room. He prefers Luna to be by his side as he socializes with the Death Eaters. But the longer she gets around them, she might faint.

"Malfoy,"

Draco turned his head as he heard a familiar voice calling him. It was Blaise Zabini's voice, Theodore Nott standing beside him. "Zabini, Nott."

"Where are you going? Are you not going to join us? "Ask Theodore, his eyes fixed on Luna for a moment before refocusing on Draco.

"Luna is feeling a bit unwell, I'll take her to our room before joining with others," Draco replied dryly, his arm wrapped around Luna's waist. He was aware of Theodore's eyes that stared intently at Luna.

"So your wife will not join us, then," Blaise said, smiling seductively at Luna. "I almost forgot not to introduce myself, it's very not polite. Forgive me Mrs. Malfoy. "

Luna forced a smile. "That's fine, I know you guys," she replied softly.

"It's an honor to be recognized by you, Mrs. Malfoy," said Theodore. His tone was different when he spoke to Draco. "I honestly would love to spend time with you. I hope you feel better later in the morning. "

"I think it's no big deal, we were able to see her all the time now," Blaise said, smirked.

Draco frowned. They are not just flirting with his wife, but also hoping to spend their time with her. And what did he just say? They were able to see his wife all day. "What do you mean?" Draco asked harshly.

"Didn't your father tell you?" Theodore said.

"If my father did tell me, I wouldn't ask you, would I?" he snapped impatiently.

Blaise smirked. "We'll stay here until... I don't know how long, but long enough," he said arrogantly. "I hope you don't mind, Mrs. Malfoy." He winked at Luna.

Luna just smiled at them. She didn't regard them as a threat, unlike Rodolphus and Rabastan.

Draco suddenly felt annoyed at everyone, especially his father. He was upset that he was treated like a child. He hid many things from him, about his training and now this. "Well, I think you will not be able to see Luna often, she doesn't like to wander around the Manor, she would rather stay in our room with me. Now, excuse us," Draco said coldly and glared at them. Then he left Blaise and Theodore. They used become his friends, now he feels that they are trying to make his reputation worse in the eyes of the Dark Lord and the rest of the Death Eaters.

When they reached the room, Draco was holding Luna's shoulder. "You stay here, don't let anyone enter except my mother and the house elf," he said softly.

Luna blinked several times. She had never heard Draco use that tone before. She swallowed and replied, "Yes, I'll stay here."

"Look, I know that the Dark Lord wants me to... kill your friend," he said softly. Luna's eyes suddenly turned sad, "but believe me I'll try my best to keep them from getting killed, but I can't promise you." Draco doesn't know why he's saying this. He just wants to make Luna feel better, but in another hand he knows that he can't kill anyone.

"Thank you, Draco," she muttered as a tear escaped her eyelids. Without registering what she did she wrapped her slender arms around Draco's waist, looking for comfort.

Draco was surprised, but it only took a few seconds to make him realize that he had to hug her back. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer. She is very small against his body. He heard her sobbing several times. "It's ok, everything will be fine," he whispered lovingly.

They stayed like that for a few minutes until Luna pulled away. He cupped her face and wiped her tears away. "Don't cry," he said softly. Draco is shocked with himself; he has never been this soft on any girl. If he finds a girl crying, he wants to make them cry even louder. But that's different with Luna; he feels that he should treat her differently from any girl.

Luna nodded with a small smile. "You must go, your father may be looking for you," she said softly, her eyes fixed on the floor, she couldn't see him right in the eye, not when he was so close like this, and his hands were still cupping her face.

Draco watched her face carefully. The more he looked at her, the more he wanted to... kiss her. Maybe he can make her feel much better with a kiss, every girl feels that way after getting a kiss. "Luna," he murmured hoarsely. Luna lifted up her eyes and they make eye contact. He brings her face closer, as he tilts his head slowly, giving her a chance to pull away if she wants. When their faces were only inches apart, he could feel her breath brushing against his face, her breath smelling like strawberry and mint. He closed his eyes and pressed his lips on hers. He felt a firework in his stomach. His lips moved slowly against hers, he didn't want to scare her anymore. To his surprise, she kissed back. He resisted the desire to grin, instead he deepened the kiss by wrapping his arms around her tiny waist and pulling her closer, he wanted no distance between them. He wants her whole body pressed against his.

As their kisses got hotter, Draco licked her lower lip to plead for entry. To his surprise, she complied with pleasure. His tongue explores her mouth, she tasted very sweet. He heard her moan softly as his tongue massaged hers. He wants to keep kissing her for a long time, but he also needs to breathe. He pulled away, but didn't release his arms from her waist. He pressed his forehead against hers and closed his eyes for a moment, enjoying the strange sensation she gave him. When he opened his eyes, he saw her blushed while biting her lips. He smiled at her actions. "That's wonderful," he whispered. He sees her smiling shyly, and he finds it extremely adorable. "I have to go now," he said. He wasn't willing to leave her. He slid his arms from her waist with a heavy heart. "I won't be long," he said as he gave her a quick kiss on the lips, and left their room.

As he walks down towards the stairs, he touches his lips like a fool. Several times he will smile. He has kissed many girls, but this time is very different. He decided that he loved to kiss her and he looked forward to kiss her more.

* * *

 _A/N - This is the longest chapter I've ever written, and I'm pretty proud of it._


	15. The Beginning of Suffering

_Forgive me for grammatical errors and spelling mistakes._

 _Disclaimer – I own nothing, except the plot!_

 _A/N – This is for everyone who still reading and left review. Thank you very much; you don't know how much it means._

* * *

Chapter 15

As he was downstairs, Draco soon mingled and started a conversation with some of the Death Eaters. Everyone who talks to him will ask where his wife is, and he certainly tells the truth that she is feeling unwell; some even suspect that Luna is pregnant and congratulates him, and he just pouts at them and has no intention to correct them. Even though he was there, his mind was somewhere else. He can't wait to get back to his room and meet his wife.

"Draco,"

Draco's mind was disturbed when he heard his mother's voice. "Mother, what is it?" He asked as his mother dragged him to the corner of the room to avoid the crowd.

"Where's Luna?" His mother whispered.

"She's in the room, she feels unwell," he replied.

"Did you tell her to lock the door?" His mother asked again, her tone showing concern.

"No, but I know she locked the door even I didn't tell her," he said. Luna isn't an idiot, she knows what to do when a bunch of the Death Eaters are around her.

His mother sighed with relief. "Thank God,"

Draco frowned. "What's going on?"

"I overheard Theodore and Blaise's conversation, they are talking about Luna, they are talking about inappropriate things about her," his mother whispered. Draco's anger began to rise, and Narcissa saw it clearly. "Calm down, Draco, don't mess up. Luna is fine, just watch Blaise and Theodore, it seems they fond of her. "

Of course they are, his wife is bloody gorgeous.

"I will, and thank you mother," he said as he left his mother and mingled with the crowd again. His eyes kept watching Blaise and Theodore from afar, they were talking to Rabastan. Their snigger's are clear enough in his ears and the look on their faces, he knows what that means, that's how look at men's faces when talking about women sexually. Are they talking about Luna?

"You should pay more attention,"

He turned his head and found his father standing behind him. "Father,"

"You've been watching them for quite a while," Lucius muttered under his breath. While Draco watched Blaise and Theodore, he watched Draco, their arrival had bothered him.

"Why didn't you tell me they were going to stay here?" Draco asked, ignoring his father's statement.

"I don't think it matters to you," Lucius replied dryly.

"You make me look like a fool in front of them when I don't know what they're doing here," he said angrily. "Stop treating me likes a child and stop hiding everything from me,"

Lucius is aware that he still treats Draco like a child, but sometimes he treats him like that to protect him, only Draco doesn't know it. "I treat you like that for your own good," he muttered. "In addition, you should focus more on your training than their arrival."

Draco snorted. "Why didn't you tell me anything about my training?"

"It's your aunt's responsibility," he said dismissively.

"But you're my father," he argued.

"Just focus on your training for a moment, Draco," he said, refusing to have a conversation like this with him. He and Draco have argued about how he treated him many times. "I will not involve you in any danger. Send my love to Luna," he added before tapping him lightly on the shoulder and leaving him to join the others.

Draco looked at his father, he always did that! His mood was getting worse; he decided to go back to his room where Luna was waiting for him. As he made his way back to his room, Blaise and Theodore blocked his path. "Malfoy," Blaise said with a grin.

"What?" Draco frowned; he didn't want to deal with them this time.

"You don't talk much to us," Theodore said.

"And you didn't tell us that you're married to Lonny," Blaise said, sniggering.

"Her name is Luna," Draco snapped irritably.

"Right, Luna," Blaise corrected himself.

"Beside it's none of your business with whom I marry," Draco said coldly.

"I know, you've discovered her charms at school, so that's why you don't mock her often like Potter and his minions," Theodore said, amused.

Blaise chuckled. "Maybe I should pay more attention to her more often, and maybe she'll end up as a Zabini instead of a Malfoy."

Draco scowled. "Luna Zabini sounds like a fish, Luna Malfoy sounds much better," he sneered.

"Luna Lovegood-Nott sounds like music, thousand times better," Theodore said with smirk.

Draco's scowl deepened. "I have to go," he said dryly, feeling really annoyed at them.

"That fast?" Theodore said in surprise.

"Well, he has a sexy wife who is waiting for him in his bed," Blaise said. "If I were him, I would be in our room with her instead of here," he added.

"You damn right," Draco said through clenched teeth, trying to hold his temper. "Now, if you're done, I'm leaving," he said, "my wife is waiting for me in my bed, maybe she's wearing the sexiest lingerie," he added with a smirk at them, and left them.

Upon arriving in front of his room, he was right, Luna locked the door. He took his wand, then flicked it, the door opened itself. As he stepped inside, he was greeted by the darkness, she was asleep. He locked the door and turned on a light at the night stand. He found her lying on her side, the blanket covering half her body. He sits at the end of the bed and covers her up nicely. He looked at her and stroked her cheek gently with his index finger. She looks very fragile and small, and that fact makes him afraid to touch her, he's afraid that he'll hurt her again.

He sighed as he stood up, his eyes landed on an empty vial at the night stand; he hadn't seen the vial before. Luna seems to be taking another sleeping draught, has she been addicted? He had to make an appointment with Allium to get her insomnia away. Her health has been a problem lately and it worries him.

He goes to walk-in-closet to change into sweatpants and no shirt; he isn't comfortable sleeping with a shirt. He crawled slowly into bed, trying not to wake his wife. He lies on his back comfortably, then pulls her slowly closer to him. She protests a bit initially, but as he puts her head on his chest she stops protest and goes back to sleep. He feels starting to like her. It's nice to have her around him. He didn't love her, but he knew it would come at any time and it frightened him. He is afraid of rejection. Although he knows Luna prefers to be around him than anyone else in this house, she is still awkward when he is close to her. He wasn't surprised though, strangely enough he understood with her behavior.

Sighing heavily, he pulled her closer and tightened his arm around her shoulders. He thinks what they will face tomorrow. He feels starting tomorrow they will fight to live and fight for their lives every day. From now on they must be strong for each other.

Luna growled softly as she opened her eyes slowly. She had a good sleep. She frowned as she felt the muscular arm wrapped around her waist, she turned her head slowly and find Draco's face was very close to hers. She's petrified. How could she end up so close to him? Is she the one who comes close to him in the middle of the night? Well, she doesn't know and doesn't want to know. She released his arm slowly from her.

Draco had been very kind to her last night, he calmed her down. And they have shared a kiss. The kiss is great. She had never been kissed before. Indeed, when their wedding night, they kissed, but that's because they're under the influence of poison. And yesterday afternoon, it was because he was furious and tried to force himself on her. Last night was a real kiss. She felt a strange sensation in her stomach; her heart pounding like it was in a race. And after Draco leaves the room, she finds herself smiling and blushing.

She glanced at him once more and smiled slightly before making her way to the bathroom.

As she came out of the bathroom with a bathrobe covering her body, she found Draco awake and lying down staring blankly at the ceiling. He realized when she had finished with the bathroom. He turned to her and smiling.

"Morning," he muttered as he got up and approached her.

"Good morning," she replied.

"How's your sleep?" He asked as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer.

Her breath caught in her throat. "Good, very good," she said softly, "how about you?"

He smiled and kissed her forehead. "Much better," he murmured.

"That's a relief then," she said nervously. Even though she's comfortable with him but that doesn't mean she's comfortable when he makes physical contact with her, it may take a little time.

"Hmm," he muttered as his lips kissed the side of her face and stopped right on her lips. He gave her, slow, long, and passionate kiss that made her breathless. It surprised her how sweet Draco could be. "Get ready, we have to have breakfast," he muttered after pulling away.

...

Both make their way to the dining room. It takes a while for her to get ready. With Draco's eyes watching her every time she moved made her feel shy. And Draco finds it very adorable; he never suspected that a shy girl could be so adorable. He held her hand tightly and kissed her hand several times, at least twice before they reach the dining room. He can see how shocked she is with his new behavior, well, he's shocked too, but he can't help, he always has the desire to kiss her.

By the time they had reached the dining room, others had been there including Blaise and Theodore. During breakfast Draco chose to be silent, he didn't want to talk anything at this time. The only person who talks a lot is his aunt; it seems she's very cheerful today, which is a bad sign for Draco. His father also chose to be silent and talk only when his aunt asked something. The air was uncomfortable, he decided to finish his breakfast quickly and go back to the room. Maybe today he and Luna can walk around Diagon Alley and stay away for a moment from these people.

"Draco, wait," Bellatrix called as he and Luna would return to their room. "You can't go anywhere right now,"

Draco narrowed his eyes in annoyance. "Why?" He demanded.

"Your training will start the day, come along," she said as she left the dining room, Rodolphus followed her. He glared at his father, how could he not tell him that his training started today? Luckily Blaise and Theodore had gone with Rabastan, so they didn't have to see him being treated like a child. "Draco!" Bellatrix called out.

He sighed heavily and followed his aunt and uncle. He can tell that Luna is stiffening a little; there is confusion also on her face. "It's alright," he whispered to her as they entered an elevator. The elevators took them underground. Draco doesn't know there's any place in the basement besides the dungeon. In addition this is not the direction to the dungeon.

When the elevator stopped they were in a very large room, probably almost as large as the Great Hall, but he wasn't sure. There are some giant pillars that support the ceiling. The room wasn't furnished by a window or door; only an elevator led them back up. Draco never knew that this place existed, his father never told him about this place.

"Where is this, Draco?" Luna whispered with concern, the room was dim, and she hated it when the room was lacking of lighting like this.

"I don't know," he replied, looking around, the room completely empty without furniture.

"We'll start your training here," Bellatrix finally spoke. She reached into her pocket. "Here, take it," she handed a wand to Luna.

Luna recognizes the wand, it's hers. She held out her hand and took it slowly. When her wand was in her hand, she held it firmly. Before she could glance at Bellatrix and Rodolphus, suddenly a red light hit Draco right in the chest and knocked him across the room.

"Draco." She ran up to him and knelt beside him. "Are you alright?"

But before Draco can answer another light coming towards her, with her reflex moves, she cast the Shield Charm around them. She looked at Rodolphus and Bellatrix in horror. Bellatrix's laughter echoing in the room making Luna shudder, she remembered that laugh when she was still in the dungeon.

"Let's play with aunt and uncle," Bellatrix said with a laugh. Rodolphus just smirked at them.

"What are they going to do?" Luna murmured in horror.

Draco didn't answer; he stood at his feet and took his wand behind his robe. "Don't split up," he said, taking her hand.

"Don't be afraid, poppet, aunt will not hurt you," Bellatrix cooed at them. Draco grimaced slightly.

Rodolphus throws another hexes at them, he drags Luna into a pillar and hides before they throw hexes after hexes.

"Come on, Draco, don't hide," Rodolphus called, his voice filled with amusement.

Draco clenched his teeth in disgust. They say that they will train him and Luna, but here they are, attack him and his wife brutally.

"Draco," Luna calls him, she knitted her brow in fear. "What should we do?"

He swallowed. He didn't know what to do. The only thing they can do is fight back. "We must fight back," he said. "Don't stay away from me," he told her before coming out of his hideout and throwing hexes at either Rodolphus or Bellatrix. He and Luna can do this. He and Luna are talented wizard and witch; they are stronger than those of their age. They both can go through this as long as they are together.


	16. Suspicion

_Forgive me for grammatical errors and spelling mistakes._

 _Disclaimer – I own nothing, except the plot!_

 _A/N - I had a hard time writing this, I started to lose direction, confused what to write, and I feel this chapter isn't good enough, boring if I could say. I will try to write a better story in the next chapter. And I want to thank those who have bothered to leave a review, your reviews really means a lot to me._

* * *

Chapter 16

They've been dueling for hours. Rodolphus and Bellatrix are superior in this duel; of course, they are crazy after all, while Draco and Luna are overwhelmed against them. They keep throwing hexes at them endlessly. Draco has been hit four times, and the last one managed to injure his temple and it bleeds now. Luna has been hit six times; it makes her arm hurt and her ankle sprained. Both were exhausted, both of them had sweats, their hair was a mess, and Luna had lost a pair of her shoes, she did it on purpose. Who dueled with a pair of high heels?

"Come on, give me your best shot," Rodolphus exclaimed, he really enjoyed this.

"That's all you've got?" Bellatrix questioned amused when Draco and Luna hide behind a pillar for the umpteenth time.

"Bloody insane," Draco murmured angrily as he wiped the blood from his temple. The other hand holds his wand and the other hand holds Luna's hand tightly. "Your arm, is that all right?" He asked his voice full of worries.

"That's sting, but its fine," Luna said, looking at the wound in her arm.

"I'll treat it after we get out of here," he said as he pressed his back against the pillar. "Now, let's do it again," he said as he came out of his hiding place. He aimed his wand at Bellatrix, " _Expelliarmus!_ "

But Bellatrix managed to dodge it with a high-pitched laugh. "Come and catch me!" She shouted full of joy.

"Fuck!" Draco shouted in frustration.

" _Levicorpus!_ " He heard Luna murmuring softly and aiming her wand at Rodolphus. Unfortunately for him, he hung upside down.

Bellatrix's attention was distracted to her husband and Draco took advantage of that. " _Stupefy!_ " Bellatrix was knocked across the room. He is very angry; he wants to hex them into shape of Wrackspurt.

"That's enough!" Rodolphus yelled after he stood at his feet.

"What?" He stared at him in dumbfounded. When they have a chance to attack them, they want to stop this? This is absolutely ridiculous! He wants revenge, now!

"That's enough for today," Rodolphus muttered as he swept the invisible dust from his robe. "You need rest," he said, putting his wand behind his robe, "you did well today," he added. "Give back your wand," Rodolphus ordered as he looked at Luna. Luna gave her wand half-hearted.

Draco lost his words, he didn't know what to say, he was too angry. Maybe now the smoke came out of his ears. "You guys are really insane," he hissed and glared at them. He grabbed Luna's hand and dragged her out of there.

"You guys aren't so bad!" He heard Bellatrix's voice. He knew it wasn't a compliment but a taunt for him and Luna.

"Are you all right, Draco?" Luna questioned as they stepped out of the elevator.

"Yes," he replied simply. He didn't mean to lie to Luna.

Luna nodded slowly, knowing that Draco was angry. It was natural that if he was angry, Rodolphus and Bellatrix should train them instead of attacking them. But maybe that's the way they train, she doesn't know. But she hopes next time they will be less barbaric than today.

She winced slightly as Draco quickened his pace and made her match his footsteps. Her ankle hurt as she accelerated her footsteps.

"Merlin! What happened to you guys? "Rabastan exclaimed as he spotted Draco and Luna were in disarray. Blaise and Theodore stared at them in dumbfounded and amused, she could see that.

"Where's the war?" Blaise questioned his tone full of joy.

"Shut up!" Draco roared, he still drags her.

As they climbed the stairs, they encountered Narcissa. Her bright eyes widen in horror, her hands covering her mouth. "What's going on?" She asked softly.

However, Draco chose to ignore his mother's question. Luna only gave her a weak smile. She'll know what happens when she meets her sister, Luna thought.

When they were in their room, she saw that Draco was really going to explode with anger. His fist was clenched at his side. She took her hand off his and stepped back slowly, afraid that if he lost control again and she became a victim. She began to recognize him slowly.

"I'm sorry," he muttered under his breath. Luna blinked, bewildered by his behavior. "I'm scaring you, didn't I?" Draco realizes that she's getting scared again and he doesn't want that to happen. He needs her.

"That's fine," she said. "You can use the bathroom first, I can wait," she changed the subject.

"No, ladies first," he insisted. Draco had time to think why they couldn't bathe together, it would save time and water, and it would be nice, maybe it could make his muscles feel much more relaxed. But he pushes it all, it's too soon. And she would have assumed that shared bathroom is a stupid thing.

"No, you can use the bathroom first, I'll treat my wound," she muttered as she glanced at her arm. It's not so bad, but it's still bloody.

"Let me see that." He took her arm slowly and studied her wound. "Does it hurt?"

"It does at first, but not anymore," she replied quietly, feeling strange as he touched her.

"I have a balm in the drawer, you can use that," he said as he let go of her arm. "Is it okay if I use the bathroom first?"

She nodded in reply.

"All right then," he muttered as he made his way to the bathroom.

While Draco showered, she took the balm mentioned by Draco earlier in the drawer. She hissed softly as her body made contact with the couch, she felt a little more relaxed. She smeared balm on the wound slowly, it was sting. After she finishes with her arm, she raises her legs to the couch. Her ankle wasn't swollen as she had expected, but it still hurt. She massaged her ankle slowly.

While massaging her ankle, her mind wonders, what's the use of this training? She really didn't know, she didn't have time to ask Draco. But there is a little voice in her head that said that they were preparing her for the fight against Harry Potter in the battle later. The Dark Lord and others treat her well because there is a purpose, and the purpose is they use her as a weapon against Harry Potter. Then what is the purpose of the Dark Lord married her to Draco? To make her fall in love with him so he brainwashed her then she changed her beliefs. She's petrified. Therefore Draco is very nice and sweet to her, it makes sense. But Draco isn't that bad. She didn't know him well, so she can't make any conclusions, so far he never said anything about the war and their beliefs.

She jumped a little as she heard the sound of the bathroom door open. Her eyes stared at him for a moment. Is he that cruel?

"Are you all right?" Draco asked as he realized that Luna was staring at him questioningly.

"Yes," she replied simply as she rose.

Draco just nodded, but he knew something was wrong. The way she looked at him like she was trying to find something. "You can use the bathroom," he murmured. Luna didn't say anything and just nodded. He narrowed his eyes as he watched the way she walked. "Are your legs okay?"

"Yes, it just hurts a bit," she replied, not bothering to turn to him. Then she disappeared behind the bathroom door. Draco wondered what was wrong with her. This morning her gaze was full of trust in him, but now her gaze changed, it was just as she suspected him.

He pushed his mind away for a moment. He makes his way to the walk-in-closet and grabs a black trousers and shirt. Soon they had to have lunch and he didn't want to meet the others. Lunch in the room sounded fun, he thought. So he called Trixie and asked her to bring their lunch to the room.

As he sat on the couch and smeared the balm on his temple, Luna came out of the bathroom with her bathrobe covering her and the towel wrapped around her hair. She walked straight to the walk-in-closet without glancing at him. He frowned. What's wrong with her?

His mind was disturbed when Trixie came and brought their lunch. The house elf put a tray on the table and left. And not long after Trixie left, Luna came out of walk-in-closet, her hair half wet.

"Come here," he ordered as he rolled up his sleeve and showed his Dark Mark.

Luna obeys without second thoughts. She sat down beside him and tilted her head. "What's wrong?"

"Let me see your ankle." He didn't wait for approval from her. He just grabbed both legs and put them on his lap, he didn't forget to take off her shoes. He checked her ankle. "Does it hurt?" He asked as he massaged her ankle slowly.

"Not really," Luna muttered. Her eyes were watching Draco closely; he was very gentle it was like he was massaging a baby's ankle.

"Is it because of your shoes?" He asked.

"Probably, but I'm not sure," she replied. She wasn't sure if her ankle hurt because she was wearing high heels during a duel or because Bellatrix managed to hex her, it could be both.

"I'll buy you more flat shoes," he murmured, his fingers still massaging her ankles. "Anything you want to ask me?" He began, trying to encourage her to say what was on her mind about him.

"No," she replied simply.

"Don't lie, you aren't good at it," he commented, his fingers stop moving, his grey eyes turning to her. "I know you're thinking about something."

Luna felt anxious under his gaze. "It doesn't matter," she replied.

"It matters if it's about me," he insisted. "Go ahead, tell me."

She paused for a moment, was it a good idea to say what she was thinking? She's afraid if Draco is mad at her. But if she doesn't say anything, she doubts that Draco will let it go, he's very stubborn. "About training, did you know that before?"

"They never told me about our training, I overheard my father and my aunt's conversation, I didn't tell you because you might think about it all the time and make your health worse," he answered honestly.

"Oh," she murmured, detecting his honesty. "Why did they train us?"

Draco sighed softly. "According to the Dark Lord, the battle is getting closer, and we should be prepared for it," he replied as he ran his fingers across her soft leg, "besides, the Dark Lord wants us to be like my aunt and uncle, Rodolphus and Bellatrix, but less insane," he added.

"Does _He_ want me to fight against Harry?" Luna asked nervously.

"I think it's obvious," he replied.

She swallowed, she had guessed this, her mind was right. "I _cannot_ do it," she said quietly almost whispering.

"I know," he muttered, staring at her, his hand moved to her waist and pulled her, she practically sitting in his lap. "Just let it flow," he murmured hoarsely, kissing the corner of her lips, his arms tightening around her waist. He kissed her lips in a passionate kiss. But she pushed him away. He frowned. "What's the matter?"

"Lunch," she said as she glanced at the tray that had been placed on the table.

He laughed softly while letting her sit on the couch. "Alright," he muttered.

Luna just smiled at him. She made sure to find out whether Draco tried to brainwash her so she changed her own beliefs. Because asking directly to Draco is a bad idea. And the last thing she wants is to be a source of Draco's fury. Sooner or later, she will find out the truth.

"What if we walk around Diagon Alley after lunch?" Draco suddenly said.

"For what?" she questioned.

"Well, we have to be seen publicly more often," he muttered as he cut the meat into small pieces, "and we're shopping too," he added. Draco has had enough of these people in the house, except his mother of course, he'll take Luna for a walk and shop to make her feel more comfortable and relaxed.

"Well, if you say so," she replied, offering a small smile.

"Good girl," he said.


	17. Body Speak

_Forgive me for grammatical errors and spelling mistakes._

 _Disclaimer – I own nothing, except the plot!_

 _A/N – This chapter is for everyone who reviewed last time._

* * *

Chapter 17

When Draco and Luna return from Diagon Alley with a bunch of house elves that follow them from behind while carrying their shopping bags, Draco determined to avoid everyone at home. He practically drags Luna to their room before the others can ask them. He's still angry anyway. Just seeing the face of his father, aunt, uncle, and his friends have made his anger rise again. So he decides to stay away from them until he feels better.

"Put it all down to the closet," Draco ordered a bunch of house-elves. The house elves complied without hesitation; they all rushed into the walk-in-closet and hurriedly left the room.

Luna smiled vaguely at the house elves as they stepped out of the room with fear. She really likes the house elves, they are good creatures but the wizards and witches abuse them.

"Why don't you look at your shopping bags instead of smiling at those filthy creatures," Draco spit while sitting on the couch.

Luna shrugged lightly. "I like them," she said casually.

Draco rolled his eyes at her statement. "Bring here the jewels I've just bought you, I want to see once more how it looks on you," he said as he removed his jacket and rolled up his sleeves.

He insists that Luna must have a lot of jewelry. There is no way his wife uses the same jewelry at the Ball. Initially, she stubbornly refused, saying she didn't need jewelry. But he is Draco Malfoy and what he wants he will get it right then, and he wants Luna to have a lot of jewelry and right then Luna must buy jewelry.

Other women will gladly be given jewelry from him. But Luna is different; she is not interested in jewelry. Diamonds, ruby, pearls, sapphire, didn't interest her. He wondered what would interest her. He hoped it wasn't the creatures she always mentioned at Hogwarts.

Luna sighed weakly. She went to walk-in-closet and took the jewelry boxes in a medium-sized shopping bag. She doesn't understand why she should have a lot of jewelry. She has had plenty of jewelry that Draco grants her on their wedding day. And she only wears at least two necklaces and earrings, the other she hasn't even touched, and now he's bought another piece of jewelry. She likes jewelry, of course, she's a woman after all, all the women in the world like something shiny, but she doesn't like to use jewelry all the time.

She returned with two black velvet jewelry boxes and she handed it to Draco.

"Sit," he ordered as he reached for jewelry boxes. Luna obeyed without protest. He opened a larger jewelry box and pulled out a 24 carat diamond tennis necklace. "It looks so good on you," he muttered as he unhooked the necklace.

"Don't I look older with that?" Luna asked. Actually, she doesn't care if the necklace will make her look older or younger. She is not the type of person who is too worried about her appearance. She's just looking for an excuse not to use the necklace, she's afraid that someone will slit her throat just to take the necklace away from her.

Draco snorted at her statement. "You look magnificent with this," he says. "Get rid of your hair,"

She sighed and pushed her hair aside.

Slowly, Draco puts a necklace around her neck and hooks it up. "Turn to me," he ordered. She turned her whole body to him. He smirked in satisfaction. As he had expected, the necklace looked very good on her, it made her skin glow. "See, you look magnificent," he said hoarsely as he studied her neck. Suddenly, his mouth ran dry.

Luna ran her fingers around the necklace while feeling the diamonds under her touch. The necklace is pretty heavy, but she can't lie that it does looks good on her. However, she prefers the other necklace. It was simple, silver chains with a medium blue ruby in the middle.

"Come here,"

Luna lifted up her eyes upon hearing his hoarse voice. She swallowed when she saw that his eyes were dark and full of lust. What should she do if Draco wants her right now? He was her husband, and he was nice to her lately, although she was a little suspicious of him, at least he makes her felt comfortable. She shifted closer to him slowly.

He smiled crookedly at the sight of her nervous face. His relationship with Luna has become quite good, they have even shared a kiss several times. He can't help but wonder, is she willing today, because he really wanted to see her not to wear anything but a necklace around her neck. He wants to shag her senseless on the couch and she still wearing the necklace, it will look and feel beautiful.

He puts his hands on her waist and places her in his lap; he makes her straddle his lap. He smirked as he saw her cheeks flush. His hands moved to her legs and ran his fingers slowly, enjoying how soft her skin was under his touch. "You look beautiful," he whispered hoarsely. His eyes stared intently. "Look at me Luna,"

Luna lifted up her eyes. She couldn't help herself but became more reddened. His eyes are completely filled with lust. She never saw anything like that in anyone's eyes. Her heart was beating fast, she was afraid if he could hear it.

"I'm not going hurt you," he whispered as he curled his fingers behind her neck and brought her face closer to his face. "I'm not going to hurt you, Luna," he repeated when their lips were only an inch to one another.

Draco growled gently as his lips touched hers. He likes the sensations given every time they kissed. The sensation he never felt in another woman, and he liked that. He pressed their lips harder and took all what should have been his.

As his lips was busy kissing her, his hands slowly descended to find the zipper on her dress. Once he finds a zipper on her dress, he unzips it quickly. She gasped into his mouth. Her reaction only made him more aroused and he kissed her roughly, every girl liked it when it was rough. He broke the kiss just to take her dress off her, then he threw it on the floor.

He smirked when he saw that she was wearing a black lace bra with matched panties. Dark colors make her skin glow. He kissed her lips again, this time his kiss softer.

Luna moaned softly as their tongues fought. Her hands were holding on his shoulders like lifeline. She squirmed as Draco grinds his hips against her. She was surprised at how hard he was. "Undress me," he said against her lips. She obeyed, and slipped her hands into his chest and slowly unbuttoning his shirt. Her hands were shaking and making the process last longer, but apparently Draco didn't mind. She pulls away as she has finished with the buttons. Her eyes landed on his pale, muscular chest. She swallowed; she never knew that Draco was as attractive as this.

Draco was aware of her eyes watching his chest with great interest and lust. He was glad that he could bring out the other side of Luna that no one ever knew and it make him as hard as rock, he didn't want anything other than make her scream his name with pleasure. Impatiently, he took off his shirt and threw it away to join her dress on the floor.

Then, with a sudden motion, he laid her on the couch. As he lay down, he removed his belt, then followed by his trousers. He didn't spend much time, less than a minute, he towered with just a boxers. He parted her thighs and placed himself between her legs and led her to wrap her legs around his waist. He moaned softly as he grinds his erection against her womanhood. Luna threw her head back and moaned gently.

As his mouth claims hers once more, Draco slips his hand on her back and releases her bra; he throws her bra to the floor and joins their clothes. His lips slowly made a move to her jaw, to her neck and then to her breasts. His mouth was taking her nipple and sucked greedily, while he squeezed her other breast and playing with her hard nipple between his thumb and forefingers.

Luna's eyes widen as he sucks her breast harder, causing her to arch her back towards him and moaning louder and tightening her legs around his waist. Merlin, she had never felt this before. Her hands moved to his head and pressed him into her breasts, asking for more. Then, his mouth moved to the other breast and gave the same attention. She has lost. She knew she shouldn't have done this. Sex is only done by two people who love each other, and she doesn't love him. But she couldn't help herself, she wants him.

"Dr-Draco," she stammered.

Draco knows what she wants, he wants it too. He looks up and smiles at her and gives a quick kiss on her lips. "Tell me you want me, Luna," he whispered, grinds his erection against her once more.

"Draco," she moaned his name.

He growled as she moaned his name, it sounds so damn sexy; he hoped he would hear more later. "Tell me that you want me and I will give you what you want," he whispered to her ear and bit it lightly. His hand slipped into her panties and stroked her clit, causing her to moan louder.

"I want you, Draco," she said in despair. Draco smirked in satisfaction; he took off her panties and also his boxers.

Luna's eyes widened when she saw Draco completely naked. On their wedding night she never noticed how _big_ he was, she was under the influence of potions so she didn't remember anything on their wedding night, even if she did remember, their room was too dark then and she could see nothing but Draco's bright hair. It feels like the first time, she thought with concern.

Draco looked up; he could see the worry on her. "It will only give you the pleasure, Luna," he muttered as he stroked his manhood gently. Slowly, he puts his manhood on her private area and rubs the head up and down along her slit. He sighs in pleasure, she was soaking wet. He looked up at her once more. "Do you believe me?"

Luna nodded as she bit her lower lip.

Then he pushed himself slowly into her. Their moans mingled in the air and filled the room. He pushed deeper and he almost lost. He would be damned if he come in just five seconds. Something like this will not happen anytime soon, so he'll take the time to enjoy this. He paused for a moment and landed down to kiss her passionately. Her arms wrapped around his neck pulling him closer, just like her legs are wrapped around his waist and pulling him even deeper.

Then he moved slowly. He buried his face in her neck and growling every time he thrust deeper into her. He kissed, sucked, and bit her neck, leaving a red mark on her neck. As his pace quickened he pulled his head away and watched her. She groaned louder, her eyes closed and her mouth made erotic noise. The diamond necklace glows as it catches the sun from the open window. And he swears, he never saw anything beautiful than her, and she is his, all his.

"Open your eyes," he said with difficulty. She opened her eyes and their eyes met grey met blue. He pressed his forehead against hers and looked at her deeply in the eyes. "Luna," he moaned her name.

"Faster, Draco," she pleaded.

Draco happily complied and quickened his pace. She didn't moan again but shouted in pleasure. Her face flushed and her eyes began to water. He thrust faster, deeper, harder into her, hitting the special spot inside her. "Draco!" she shouted his name, and by then he knew she was close. He quickened his pace even more and caught her lips in a rough kiss.

A minute later, Luna shouts between her lungs as she reaches climax. She felt all her muscles tighten and she didn't think clearly. She heard Draco growled loudly and buried his face in her neck. He gave one, two, three thrusts until she finally felt something warm inside her. He moaned her name like a mantra.

He collapsed on top of her. Both were breathless, struggling to breathe, both were sweating and their heartbeats pounding so fast, they were able to hear it. Slowly, Draco pulls himself out of her. He moved to lie beside her and wrap his arms around her. It really feels so damn good, he thought as her bare back pressed against his chest. He kissed her shoulder lightly and murmured hoarsely, "are you okay?"

"Yes," she replied simply. She feels so weak that she can't afford to speak; even opening her eyes must require a hard effort. She shuddered as she felt his lips press against her nape, giving her a light kiss.

"Good then," he muttered as he kissed the back of her head. He pulled her naked body closer. Both were silent, apparently they were asleep on the couch and naked without a blanket covering their naked bodies.


	18. Sneaking in the Middle of the Night

_Forgive me for grammatical errors and spelling mistakes._

 ** _Disclaimer_** _– I own nothing, except the plot!_

 ** _Francesca_** _ **Salazar**_ _– Lmao, it would be hilarious if Voldemort rushed in and fanboying over Draco/Luna. Thank you for reading._

 ** _Guest_** _– I think Draco is easier to write than Luna. Nevertheless, he became very difficult to write when he was with Luna, which he would be softer than usual. Thank you for reading._

 ** _ForeverSwiftie29_** _– I'm glad if you like it. I have trouble writing the smut scene since I'm not good at it, but I always love rated M story, lol! Thank you for reading._

* * *

Chapter 18

Draco's eyes opened slowly, he smirked at the sight of Luna's bare back. The sex is fantastic. How he likes her lying beneath him and moaning for him. He was satisfied with her reaction. Another time, perhaps he would let to her ride him. He growled at the thought. The idea of Luna riding him like a cowgirl has managed to make him harden. He tries to push his dirty thoughts away and kisses her shoulders lightly.

He wondered what time it was. How long has he been asleep? He glanced at the window, the sky was dark enough, probably now close to dinner time. He got up and picked up Luna's naked body and laid her on the bed. He can't help but squeeze her round breasts lightly before wrapping her in a blanket and leaving to get a shower.

About 20 minutes later, he comes out and finds Luna still asleep. He smiled gently as he approached her. "Luna," he whispered in her ear and shook her lightly.

Luna's eyes opened as she heard Draco's voice, she growled lightly because she felt sore all over her body.

"Wake up, we'll have dinner," he told her. He smirked as she wrapped herself in a blanket more tightly and blushed, certainly she was embarrassed. "Get up and get a shower," he said as he gave her a quick kiss on the lips and walked toward the walk-in-closet.

When Draco disappears in walk-in-closet, Luna immediately grabs a silk robe and puts it on, then makes her way to the bathroom. She muses for a moment. How could she lose control? Not that she's sorry to have had sex with Draco; he's her husband for Merlin's sake. But she thinks it might be too soon. What if he takes advantage of it? Indeed she hasn't been able to prove whether he tried to brainwash her or not, but what's wrong with being careful? She'll probably let him do it again since she like it, but she will not fall in his trap. After all, she is an eagle, and sometimes eagles eat snakes.

She sneaked out of the bathroom after showering. She was embarrassed to meet Draco. The events last afternoon playing in her mind and made her face blush permanently. She frowned when she didn't find Draco anywhere, nor did she hear any movement from inside the walk-in-closet. He may have left, she thought. Hastily, she walks into the walk-in-closet and takes the first dress she sees. She applied some make-up on her face and loosened her hair, letting it dry naturally.

When she came out, she was surprised to find the door to the balcony was open. It didn't open when she came out of the bathroom. She looked around; maybe someone came into the room. Suddenly, Draco emerges from the balcony. He was wearing a white shirt, he rolled up his sleeves and showed his Dark Mark that made her swallow uncomfortably, he also wore black trouser.

"Oh, that's you," she said softly.

He smirked as he shoved his hands into his trouser pockets. "Who do you think?" He asked as he approached her.

"I don't know, I thought you were out and someone came in and opened the door to the balcony," she replied, totally aware of his eyes watching her from head to toe.

"I won't go without you, you know that," he whispered hoarsely as he was standing right in front of her. He grabbed his wand from his pocket and dried her hair with drying charm, making her hair turn into wavy as usual. "How are you feeling, Luna?" He asked, he placed back his wand into his trouser pocket and then his arm wrapped around her waist.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking, Draco," she replied with a smile, although she felt a little nervous.

Then, he looked down and kissed her forehead, her temple, and stopped at her lips. He kissed her fiercely. Their lips moved simultaneously, tongues clasped together, and their moans sounded vague. "Dinner?" Draco asked against her lips.

Luna broke a kiss and nodded. "Yes," she replied, ready to leave the room.

But suddenly, he pulled her. "We will not have dinner with the others," he said. He's still uncomfortable meeting the others, so he decides to dinner in the room. "Here," he leads her to the balcony.

By the time they reached the balcony, Luna's mouth fell open as she saw what Draco had done. He arranged dinner on the balcony, with candles here and there that made the atmosphere romantic, flower petals splattered on the floor beautifully, then she saw a bouquet of red roses lying in a chair. "You make this?" She asked gently, looking up at him.

"Yes," he responded uncomfortably, aware of his flushed cheeks. While taking a bath, he thought of being closer to her. He had thought hard. He not only wants to be close to her sexually. He wants to show her that she can trust him, because he needs her trust. So he's done a thing he never did before and he never thought of doing it until now, which is to make a romantic dinner where the moon and stars bear witness that a Malfoy can be romantic. Then he adds the last touch, the petals and a bouquet of red roses for her. "You like it?" He asked as she just stood and stared in amazement.

She nodded happily. "I never knew you were romantic," she said with a smile. Luna never imagined a man bothering to do this to her. She is quite grateful that the man she marries is not bad for the eye. She never expected much of him, she just needed to be treated well and that was more than enough. Although some parts of her suspect that this is part of his plan, she still will enjoy it.

"I'm not," he replied shyly, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

She looked up again and stood on tiptoe, giving him a soft kiss on the lips. "Thank you," she said sweetly.

He cleared his throat awkwardly. "Shall we?"

"Yes," she replied simply.

"For you," he handed her a bouquet of red roses.

Luna grabbed the bouquet of flowers with pleasure. "Thank you. You are really sweet,"

Draco blushed again; no one ever called him sweet and means it before. He didn't respond because he was too shy, instead, he pulled a chair for her. Then, he kissed the top of her head as she really sat comfortably.

As they start to dinner, they start talking comfortably. None of them thought about war for a while, all thoughts lost. They focus more on each other, laugh and smile like fools. And Draco notes, having Luna as his wife is not as bad as he thinks.

Time has passed and Luna knows it is past midnight. Draco had slept soundly with his arms wrapped around her waist, refusing to let go. But she knows if she takes his arms off her, he will not notice it because he is drunk, he drank enough wine after dinner.

Slowly, she let go of his arms from her, glances at him for a moment, making sure that he doesn't wake up. She took the silk robe and put it on, then she took some candles and matches from the drawer, she also took two medium-sized blankets. Easily, she slipped out of the room and the darkness greeted her.

She walked slowly, almost inaudibly because she wasn't wearing shoes or slippers. She sneaked underground to the dungeon. She was worried about Dean and Mr. Ollivander. She knows that she can't help them escape, but at least she wants to make sure they're okay.

"Dean," she whispered his name as she was at the door of the dungeon. "Dean are you there?" Her tone rose slightly.

Suddenly a tall man emerges from the darkness. His dark eyes were staring at her with fury. There was some bruising on his face. "What is young Mrs. Malfoy doing here?" His voice was very cold.

Luna swallowed. "Dean, I came here-"

"To mock?" His voice was still cold and hateful. "You have betrayed Harry, betrayed all of us,"

"It's nothing like that," she said, trying to fight back the tears, she knew this would happen. "I'll never betray Harry,"

"Then what are you doing here wearing fancy silk robe? And you're wearing Draco Malfoy's ring," he spat angrily."Does your precious husband know you're here? Or did he send you here?"

Luna shook her head quickly; tears began to pool in her eyes. "No, he doesn't know I'm here," she whispered, hugging the blankets tightly. "Let me explain what happened,"

"You expect me to believe your story?" He laughed sarcastically.

"Please," Luna begged, walking closer to the bars.

"All right then, two minutes," he said coldly.

Two minutes is enough time to explain what happened, she thought. She told Dean everything, how they'd kidnapped her, tortured her for information, and how she end up being Draco Malfoy's wife.

Initially, Dean doesn't believe her story, but the longer he hears and sees her, he knows that there is no lie in her story. He could see the fear from her dreamy eyes as she told him what Bellatrix was doing to her. She has gone through worse than him, he thought.

"I'm sorry." Finally, Dean said after they were silent for a moment. "I shouldn't have said that to you, I'm sorry, Luna."

Luna smiled softly. "That's fine, I understand," she said softly. "Here," she handed the blankets to Dean. "I can't help much since I'm a prisoner too," she said weakly as Dean grabbed the blankets from her.

"That's okay," he said. "It will be really helpful, especially for Mr. Ollivander," he muttered as he turned his head to the end of the room, where Mr. Ollivander curled up.

"How is he?" Luna asked worriedly.

Dean shrugged. "Bad, I suppose, he never talks to me, just lies there, but he lives,"

She nodded sadly. "I hope this helps, too," she said as she slipped a few candles through the bars. "Don't turn it on when someone is around,"

"It will really help, thank you, Luna," he said with a smile.

"Do they have fed you today?" Luna asked, she actually already knew the answer.

"They do, just once, I can't even call it food," he said as he looked at the ground.

"I'll be back." Without waiting for a response from Dean, she spun on her heels, up the stairs quickly and into the kitchen. "Trixie," she called the house elf several times.

Then Trixie appeared before her, half-conscious, she feeling badly about having to wake her up. "Mistress Luna called?"

"Oh, yes, Trixie, I need your help," Luna said as she crouched in front of her. "Can you bring me two servings of warm food to the dungeon?" Trixie's eyes widened. She shouldn't help the prisoners. "I'll be responsible if they know," Luna says, knowing what the house elf thinks about. Trixie still looks hesitant. "Please,"

"Trixie will bring food to the dungeon." Trixie finally agrees after thinking for a moment.

Luna smiled broadly. "Thank you very much, Trixie."

"It's Trixie's pleasure, Mistress Luna." Then with a flick of a finger, the house elf disappears. With a quick pace, Luna goes back to the dungeon. Now, the dungeon looks a little brighter than before. She spotted Mr. Ollivander had fallen asleep on a mattress and the blanket had wrapped around his vulnerable body.

"Where have you been?" Dean asked.

"I'll bring you some food," she said. "Just wait a moment longer,"

Within a minute, Trixie appeared with two trays in her hands, she handed a tray to Luna. And with the flick of her finger, the two trays were already inside the dungeon. "Thank you, Trixie, you can go back to sleep, don't forget to pick up the trays after you wake up," Luna said kindly, the house elf nodded. "You're dismissed, Trixie." Then her attention returned to Dean. "I hope this is enough,"

"This is more than enough," Dean said with a smile.

"I have to get back soon, I'm afraid if Draco realizes I'm not in bed," she said worriedly.

"Alright, be careful, Luna," Dean said, "and thank you very much,"

Luna smiled. "You're welcome," she said. Then, with the last glance, she returns to her and Draco's room carefully hoping no one would see her.

After she reached the room, she sighed with relief to find Draco still asleep. Alcohol really helps her to get away from him. She took off her robe and crawled back to the bed slowly. She lay on her back and stared at the ceiling, hoping Harry would come and rescue her and Dean and Mr. Ollivander.


	19. Tears of Blood

_Forgive me for grammatical errors and spelling mistakes._

 ** _Disclaimer_** _– I own nothing, except the plot!_

* * *

Chapter 19

The next day, Draco decides to go downstairs and join the others for breakfast. Besides being hungry, he knows that his aunt and uncle will drag him and Luna for training. He doesn't know when this exercise will end, only Merlin and his aunt know, and he doesn't intend to know, he just hopes it will not be long since he and Luna are talented wizard and witch, training them is not difficult.

As he and Luna are downstairs, the atmosphere is pretty good today and it makes his mood even better. He pulled a chair for Luna before he took a seat beside her. His eyes scanning the room for a moment, Rabastan, Blaise, and Theodore not present. He wondered where they were, maybe they were whoring around, he thought dryly. Those three can't live without screwing witches at Knockturn Alley, only Merlin knows how many women they've slept with. He is glad that he is not like them. He's not the kind of guy who likes to shove his cock on random women, it's just disgusting, you never know maybe they have a sexually transmitted disease, he shuddered at the thought.

"If you're looking for them, they go for training," Lucius said as he saw his son's eyes staring at the empty seat for a moment.

Draco snorted. "I'm not looking for them,"

Lucius smirked at what he said. He's a bad liar, at least in his eyes. "Where have you been? I didn't see you most of the day yesterday?"

"With his wife, of course," It was Bellatrix, her eyes fixed on Draco and Luna. "They are newlyweds after all,"

"That's something inappropriate to talk about at the table, Bella," Narcissa scolded her sister, aware of Luna's discomfort who just looking down.

"I didn't say anything inappropriate." Bellatrix defended herself.

Narcissa rolled her eyes while smearing jam on her toast. Instead continued her conversation with her sister, she turned her attention to Luna. "You look lovely today Luna." She's happy that Luna slowly starting to look healthy, she could see the blush on her cheeks began to appear.

Luna smiled kindly to her. "Thank you," she replied quietly.

"I told you that they're-"

"Bella," It was Rodolphus. He's tired of his wife bluntness.

"I'm not done yet," Bella protested.

"I know what you want to say," Rodolphus answered coldly.

Draco looked angrily at his aunt. Why is she getting annoying every day? Why can't she leave him alone? Why? "If you guessed that Luna and I had sex last night, yes we had," he snapped in annoyance.

Luna choked on her orange juice and looked at Draco in disbelief, while Lucius just chuckled and Narcissa was about to faint.

"That-"

"Inappropriate, I know that, Mother," Draco said in exasperation.

Bellatrix laughed happily as a child. "That's good then. Calm your nerves," she said.

"Let's stop talking about this before Cissy cuts your throat, Bella," Lucius said, glancing at his wife who hadn't found their conversation amusing.

Bellatrix made a face and continued the breakfast.

While Luna, she felt extremely embarrassed, since last night she has been uncomfortable after her encounter with Dean and seeing his reaction to her, and now she feels increasingly uncomfortable with Draco's bluntness. How she wished what was happening between them in their room only they both knew, didn't need the entire Manor to know.

After breakfast, just like yesterday, Bellatrix and Rodolphus lead them underground again. And Luna gets restless, she can't focus. Her mind will return to last night with Dean. If Dean reacts that way, surely the others will react worse. Ginny will disappointed at her, Harry will see her as a traitor, everyone will hate her. She's used the hate from people around her, but she's not sure she'll stand it after knowing how much her friends hate her. She sighed heavily as she clasped her wand tightly, trying her best to focus.

"Are you okay?" Draco asked after noticing her face that look sad and uncomfortable. Does she feel that way because of his bluntness? Certainly not, but he's still worried though.

She looked up. "I'm fine," she replied, giving him a small smile, hoping he would buy her lie.

"Well if you say so," he said as he prepared.

The duel between Bellatrix/Rodolphus and Draco/Luna has begun. Draco and Luna are getting better, in fact it's just Draco, he managed to hex Rodolphus once and jinx Bellatrix once. Unlike Luna who doesn't even know what to do. She was confused, she couldn't concentrate at all, her mind was somewhere else. Thinking of her friends who might have labeled her as a traitor, she is not a traitor.

"What happened to you?" Draco grabbed her and shook her violently. He had noticed her, and she wasn't concentrating.

"Nothing," she replied, pushing his hands away.

"If you keep going like this you will get us killed," he said roughly, irritated at her. She had been good yesterday, and now she's acting like a Muggle-born who just knew magic.

Luna completely ignores Draco's anger. She moved away from the pillar and was ready for her training. But as before, her mind will return to last night's events. And she's fed up, if she goes on with this, she might get hurt. She takes a step back slowly while avoiding hexes and jinxes from Bellatrix and Rodolphus.

But before she manages to take the third step, she hears Bellatrix throwing a curse at her, a curse she's never heard of yet familiar to her. In a second, she found herself lying helpless on the floor.

Draco's eyes widened in horror at the sight of Luna collapsing on the ground, blood filled the floor, wounds like a sword cuts filling her tiny body. It was the same curse when Potter attacked him in the toilet in his sixth year. What is that? _Sectumsempra_?

He ran towards her and knelt beside her. "Luna." He cradled her head on his lap and patted her cheek lightly. But she just lay back and moaned helplessly. "What are you doing?" He shouted angrily at Bellatrix. "What the fuck are you doing to her?"

"She should have dodged it," Bella sneered, not even care her blood continued to flow.

"Let me see her," Rodolphus said as he tried to heal her with healing spell, but it didn't work.

"Do something," said Draco, who was getting increasingly worried and panicked.

"It's not working," Rodolphus muttered.

"Of course it doesn't work, I cursed her with the curse created by Severus, I suppose only he who can heal her," said Bellatrix innocently.

Draco glared at her. How dare she?! He ignored Bellatrix's words and carried Luna back upstairs. Her blood was dripping on the floor and staining the carpet, but he didn't care. "Father," he yelled for his father, hoping his father could do something since her body got colder. "Father!" He shouted louder.

"Don't yell, Draco, I hear you," Lucius said in annoyance as he headed for the source of his son's voice. But his steps stopped when he saw what Draco had brought with him. "What happened to her?"

"Father, do something," Draco said, completely ignoring his father's question. Currently nothing is important to him other than Luna. The curse would kill her slowly, and he doesn't fancy be a widower at a very young age, he needs her.

"Put her down," Lucius muttered as he reached for his wand from under his robe. He put the tip of his wand on Luna's chest that murmured a spell, but it was useless, nothing happened. The wound wasn't closed and the more blood that was dripping. He also started to panic; he is not good in healing.

Narcissa who heard the commotion immediately followed her husband and almost fainted when she saw her daughter-in-law lying in a pool of blood. "Merlin, what happened?" She put her hands on her mouth, her bright eyes widened.

"Bella cursed her with a curse created by Severus," said Rodolphus, who suddenly appeared out of nowhere, glaring at his wife through the corner of his eye.

"She should have dodged it," Bellatrix said casually while twisting her wand.

"You should train them not to hurt them," Lucius mumbled coldly at Bellatrix. "Let's see if the Dark Lord will be happy to hear this,"

"The Dark Lord wants me to train them," said Bellatrix matter-of-factly.

"But he didn't ask you to attack us, did he?" Draco asked roughly, he started to sweat, his hand clasped Luna's small hand.

"This is not a good time to argue," Narcissa said. "You must summon Severus he knows how to heal Luna." Narcissa remembers when Draco is cursed with the same curse, Severus heals him.

"Because you did this, Bella, you go to Severus's house and bring him here," Lucius commanded coolly, his expression darkening, his eyes staring dangerously at Bellatrix.

Bellatrix was intimidated, but she refused to show it. Instead, she spins on her heels and goes to get Severus Snape.

While Draco is still clutching Luna's hands tightly, he puts her head on his lap. He had never been this scared in his life, even when the Dark Lord had given him a mission that he thought 'impossible' he wasn't scared as now, at least he knew that Professor Snape would help him and protect him. But now it's different. He knows how it feels to be in his wife's place, it's between life and death, he knows what it feels like when your lungs refuse to work and breathe becomes the most difficult thing you do.

Draco looked down and whispered lovingly to her. "It's okay, everything will be fine, they will bring Professor Snape, he will heal you." He forced a smile, pretending that everything would be okay. "Don't close your eyes, Luna," he whispered as her eyes closed halfway. "Stay with me," he added and quietly gave her a kiss on the lips when the others didn't see, at least that's what he thought.

Narcissa smiles weakly when she accidentally sees her son whispering and kisses his wife; she is actually pleased with the choice of the Dark Lord. Maybe marrying Draco with Luna is the only thing that doesn't hurt her family, although Draco refuses at first, but she can see that they are starting to get along.

While Lucius paced the room and would turn to the clock every now and then, he was too worried to watch his son show his affection for his wife. Besides, I doubt that he would react like Narcissa; he would think that Draco is weak because he shows his affection in public. He and Narcissa have different ways of thinking.

And Rodolphus, he decided to overtake Bellatrix after she left. He worried that his wife would rant and make Severus upset and refused to help. Bellatrix can be very annoying more than a teenage girl sometimes.

All three are forced to wait in silence and anxiety. Draco becomes impatient, he has been waiting for almost 10 minutes and there is no sign that Professor Snape is coming. Automatically his mind thinks of the worst scene, what if Professor Snape refuses to come and Luna will run out of blood then she dies? Dear sweet Merlin, he doesn't want that to happen.

He saw his wife's face growing pale, she looked more like a corpse than a human, and it made him more afraid and worried. "Just wait a little longer, he'll come, hold on," he whispered, not realizing that a tear dropped on Luna's face, it might just rain, he thought as he stroked her cheek.

Luna was just lying helplessly; she had never felt such pain before, not even when Bellatrix tortured her in the dungeon. It's actually almost as painful as _Cruciatus_ _Curse_ , the difference is it's making her bloody out of control and probably killing her slowly. She forced her eyes open and looked at Draco's face, her vision began to blur but she was sure she saw him crying. She tries to smile and tells him that she's okay, but her voice refuses to get out of her throat, just the moans and heavy breath sounds that are heard. She also tried to squeeze his hand, but she was too weak to move as simple as that.

 _"Hold on, my Luna."_ Suddenly her mother's voice echoed in her head, and she swore that she saw her mother standing behind Draco, looking at them with her warm smile. And Luna did what her mother wanted, holding on.

Not long after that, Professor Snape came followed by Bellatrix and Rodolphus. Lucius stopped pacing and said one thing he wanted to say. "You have to heal her,"

"I did plan to heal her," Snape said coldly as usual. He walked towards Draco and Luna. "Put her down," he ordered.

"What?" Draco wasn't willing to leave her side.

"I can't heal her with you clutching her like that, it's very disturbing," Snape said dryly and emotionless.

Before Draco could speak again and say he was being unreasonable, Lucius snapped at him. "For Merlin's sake, just do what he says, Draco, your wife is dying,"

With a frown, he left Luna's side, choosing to stand beside his mother. Narcissa took Draco's hand and squeezed it gently, trying to comfort him. But apparently it's not working since he's still staring instinctively at Luna and the frown on his face shows that he looks more worried and scared than angry.

Snape put the tip of his wand on Luna's chest and muttered a spell under his breath. He mutters the spell repetitively. Slowly, the wounds like a sword cuts on Luna's body began to close; her blood began to return in her body. But even after being healed, she still looks pale, no difference from before.

"Are you sure you heal her? She doesn't look different from before," Draco asked impatiently.

"It takes some time for her to recover completely. She has been waiting too long and losing blood quite a lot," said Snape."Next time, don't use this curse to train. You are assigned to train not to kill,"

Bellatrix just made a face and left the room irritated while mumbling something about being weak and eye candy. Narcissa shook her head at her sister's behavior.

"You have to take her to your room," Snape ordered Draco. Draco is happy to comply. He carried Luna close to his chest. He felt a little more relieved after hearing her regular breathing.

"Give this potion to her, this will heal her faster." Snape handed him a vial of red liquid.

And without hesitation he left the room and turned to their room. The others could hear from him after Luna had fallen asleep, he thought as he recalled his mother's worried face. He laid Luna slowly on the bed. He looked at her face and was surprised to see her asleep. He caressed her face and whispered softly, "What am I going to do without you?"

* * *

 ** _A/N_** _– I'm not rushing their relationship, am I?_


	20. Alive

_Forgive me for grammatical errors and spelling mistakes._

 ** _Disclaimer_** _– I own nothing, except the plot!_

 ** _A/N_** _– This chapter I dedicate to,_ _ **Francesca Salazar**_ _,_ _ **ForeverSwiftie29**_ _, and_ _ **NightTimeCreature**_ _, thank you very much for your support :*_

* * *

Chapter 20

He has been by her side for hours during her sleep, his hand still holding hers tightly, refusing to let go. He has changed her previous clothes with her night gown, where she will feel comfortable. He has also changed his clothes, but he hasn't come down and meets the others, he just can't leave her. He wants to be there when she wakes up and becomes the first person she sees when she opens her eyes.

He took a breath, he felt more relaxed than ever. He brushed strands of hair from her face, and stroked her cheek, her cheeks started to flush, she had improved. Slowly, he brings her hand closer to his lips and kisses the back of her hand lightly and inhaled her scent. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

Somehow what happened to Luna was his fault; he couldn't help but blame himself. He was too focused on something else that he didn't notice anything that bothered her. He should pay more attention to her. From now on, he determined to really give her one hundred percent his attention so something like this won't happen again. He couldn't imagine if she really _left_ him.

He frowns lightly, does he start falling for her? It can't be, it's too fast. It may take a year or two. He is not the kind of person who is easy to fall for someone. Well, he's never been in love before, the only thing that keeps him close to some girls because of lust, nothing more. But with Luna, he feels something more, not just lust but something he doesn't even know what.

His mind was disturbed when he heard a faint moaning from her. "Luna," he called her name. He saw that she opened her eyes slowly, and her eyes met with his, relief showering him. "Luna, are you all right?" He asked in the gentlest tone.

Luna growled softly, her whole body still aching. She heard what Draco said, but she couldn't find her voice. Her throat feels very painful, that's weird. Since she couldn't answer, she just nodded and turned her eyes on the nightstand, where a glass of water was waiting for her. Apparently, Draco knows what she wants and gets it for her.

"Here," he helped her to drink by supporting her head.

As the water touched her throat, she felt better, she cleared her throat several times to make sure it didn't hurt anymore. "Thank you, Draco," she murmured in a husky voice, she surprised at her own voice, but she didn't say anything.

"Are you alright?" He asked. Although she has looked better, he's still worried.

She forced a smile. "Yes, I'm alright," she replied quietly.

He nodded and took out a vial from his pocket. "Drink this," he muttered as he opened the lid.

"What's this?" She asked as eyeing the vial.

"A potion from Professor Snape, he said you should drink it," he replied, bringing the vial close to her mouth."It will make you heal faster," he muttered as Luna sipped the vial contents slowly.

But as the liquid touched her tongue, she pushed Draco's hand away and spat out the liquid from her mouth and caused a stain on her nightgown.

"What are you doing?" Draco asked with a little surprise.

"It's bitter," she replied, making a funny facial expression.

He couldn't help himself but laughed softly."Really? It smells like strawberry jam for me," he muttered as he brought the vial closer to his nose and sniffed it briefly.

"Try it then," she said still making a funny expression.

"I'm not sick though," he said and rolled his eyes. "Just drank it quickly, it won't taste very bitter if you swallow all the contents at once,"

"But it's bitter," she commented. She had never felt anything this bitter before, she just couldn't resist it.

"Don't be a child," he scolded and brought the vial to her mouth once more.

Luna took a deep breath and drank the liquid at once. "Ahhh..." She made an adorable voice after she swallowed the liquid.

Again, Draco laughed, but harder times. He had never seen anyone make that expression or sound before; it was very funny for him. "Are you alright?" He asked between laughs.

"Yes," she nodded, lying back as she felt she was getting sleepy.

"Go to sleep then," Draco said softly and gave her a light kiss on her forehead and ended up on her lips. He was relieved when his lips touched hers; it was as warm as ever. "I'll be here when you wake up," he whispered as he broke the kiss.

Luna felt her heart beat fast and her face heat up; she wasn't used to sweet Draco, so she would feel nervous easily. Since she couldn't find her voice she just nodded and closed her eyes.

He took a deep breath after she fell asleep instantly. She's fine, he thought in relief. He walked to walk-in-closet to change into sweatpants and crawl into bed beside her. He wraps his arms around her slowly, not wanting to wake her. He placed his face close to her hair, breathes her in, enjoying her steady breathing that sounded like music to his ears.

* * *

Luna sat on the couch in their room; she read a book about the Dark Arts. It has been three days since the incident with Bellatrix and since then she never came out of the room, Draco didn't allow her to get out. So she's just in the room. Luckily Narcissa visited her regularly for conversation. Lucius also came several times just to see the progress of her health. She is grateful that they both care so much for her. They are much better than Harry and Ron always say.

In addition, the training has been stopped for a moment, instead Bellatrix carrying a dozen books about the Dark Arts or the Old Magic. She was shocked every time she read every book, there were many curses she had never heard before, even Hogwarts didn't teach those curses to students, it was clear that it was forbidden. She actually refuses to read it, because she's not fancy to perform those curses on anyone, but since this is Bellatrix she has to read it.

She glanced at Draco, who was reading the book quietly. Idly, she put her legs on his lap to attract his attention, she was bored. To her surprise, he actually massaged her leg with his other hand. She frowned. He has become very gentle and sweet lately. He has also become overprotective of her. He'll bang on the bathroom door if she spends more than 30 minutes, and she'll be riled when sitting on the balcony for hours.

"Draco," she began, closing her book.

"Hmm?" He didn't even bother lowering his book.

"Can we get out today?" She asked.

"No," he replied simply.

"I've been in the room for 3 days," she argues.

"So?"

"I'm bored," she replied innocently.

Draco lowered his book and turned his head to her. "Are you bored, eh?" His tone changed to seductive. He placed the book on the table and massaged her leg. "So you want to do something fun?" He smirks at her.

Luna swallows nervously; she doesn't expect him to react like that, now she becomes nervous and restless. "We might get out and meet the others," she said, trying to sound as normal as possible.

He snorted. "We don't need the others, we can have fun here, what do you think?" His hand slowly climbed onto her thigh and squeezed her flesh.

"What are you doing?" She asked as his fingers traces the tip of her panties. She regrets her actions by putting his legs on his lap.

"Have fun," he replied in a hoarse voice. His eyes stared into her face hungrily, and his grey eyes darkened. He smiled gently at her before pulling her close and kissing her passionately.

She tried to push him, but it was useless, she still felt weak. She moaned softly as his tongue massaged hers. She felt his hand lowering the zipper on her dress slowly. "Draco," she muttered, trying to stop him before she completely surrendered and melted in his arms.

"Shhh..." He slips the straps of her dress down. In a second she found her dress had been on the floor, leaving her with only a bra and panties. Since she is a normal woman and likes men, she finally gives up. She finds herself kissing his neck and leaving hickey here and there. Fuck it, he is hers and she's horny, the other Luna inside her thought.

Draco growled as her lips left wet trails on his neck. He can't take it anymore. He pulls her into his arms and took her to the bed; he wants to do it in bed this time. He laid her down on the bed and took his wand, he flicked his wand, in an instant they were naked and their clothes were on the floor.

He landed down and kissed her lips again, this time more possessive and rough. His hands sneak into her womanhood and he put his two fingers into her. She moaned against his lips. He was moving his fingers in and out in rhythm; give her pleasure with his fingers. He moves faster as he feels she's been soaking wet.

"Come to me, sweetheart, shows me how good I make you feel," he murmured against her temple, enjoying the erotic sound that came out of her mouth. Suddenly, her walls began to tighten, she shouted in pleasure. He growled as her lubricant dripped from his fingers. He smirked and kissed her on the lips before he lay on his back, he craved a blowjob.

He pulled her and instructed her to sit between his legs. He could see her turning redder as her eyes landed on his hard cock. He held the back of her head and brought his manhood close to her mouth. "Suck it," he muttered hoarsely, his eyes darkening as her pink lips wrapped around the head of his cock. "Yes, like that," he moaned as her mouth began to work. He resisted the urge to thrust his hips into her mouth; he didn't want to make her gagged. He never thought a girl as innocent as her could give him the best blowjob, she was definitely a keeper.

While Luna, she felt strange initially, she never thought to put someone's manhood into her mouth. But as Draco begins to groan in full pleasure, she begins to enjoy this. Her mouth continued to work harder and faster, while her hand held the base of his cock and the other squeezed his balls gently. She lifted up her eyes as he groaned louder. To her surprise, he pulls her on top him.

"That's enough, I don't want this to finish quickly," he muttered and smiled softly, making her even more reddened.

He grabbed her hips and lowered her slowly. Both groaned as their bodies blended. He wasted no time, since she had been quite wet and slippery, she was more than ready for him, he thrust faster and deeper. Luna rested her forehead on his shoulder, breathing hard, and he wanted to see into her eyes very badly. "Face toward me," he ordered roughly. She turned her face to him instantly. He thrust faster, wanting to see her reaction. She shouted in pleasure, and right after that he felt her walls begin to tighten, he clenched his jaw, he didn't want to reach his climax first, it would be embarrassing. "Don't hold back, my love," he murmured through clenched teeth.

Luna's hands clutched the sheets tighter as she reached her climax. "Draco," she shouted his name.

Draco's hold on her hips tighter as he felt his muscles tighten, he gave the last thrust before exploding inside of her. He hugged her waist and holds her tightly. He kissed the top of her head and thought he was more than willing to spend the rest of his life with her. But he thinks, does she still want to be this close to him after learning the real him?

* * *

Days have passed. Luna has felt healthy, and she has started her daily life as usual. The training has also been re-started, but this time the way they train is different. Rodolphus and Bellatrix teach like the teachers at Hogwarts, and she chose it that way. But Bellatrix hates to explain and Rodolphus takes over that part. But according to Rodolphus they don't need theory and they need just practice, so just a little theory and more practice. She doesn't mind though, she just enjoys it.

She has visited Dean and Mr. Ollivander on a regular basis now. She talked to them for an hour or so. She also made sure they ate right. Mr. Ollivander also looked healthier and started walking here and there in the dungeon, and he also started responding to Dean as well. She feels bad actually, she hopes that she can free them, but she doesn't have wand to help them. Bellatrix always takes her wand after they finish with practice. So she helps them as much as possible.

Tonight, she plans to visit Dean and Mr. Ollivander again, it's really nice talking to them, sometimes she needs a familiar person to talk.

She glanced over her shoulder and noticed that Draco had slept soundly. His hair was a mess, his mouth was slightly open, and his breathing was steady. Slowly, she released Draco's arm around her waist. She took her robe and went out silently as usual. The Manor was very dark at night, she hardly saw anything, but she was already familiar with the dungeon, so she had no trouble.

When she gets to the dungeon, she smiles as the dungeon looks bright with the candle she gives. She also heard Dean's voice and Mr. Ollivander.

She stopped right in front of the dungeon door and peered as best she could. "Hello," she muttered under her breath.

"Oh, hello, Luna," Dean returned her greeting, he sitting on the floor with Mr. Ollivander.

"How are you, Mr. Ollivander?" Luna asked as Mr. Ollivander's eyes landed on her.

He smiled lightly. "I feel better, thank you, my child,"

"That's a relief then," she replied and smiled kindly.

"You managed to escape from Malfoy again," Dean remarked with a grin.

She shrugged lightly. "He is sleeping,"

"He's not as sneaky as I thought," he sneered.

"He's actually quite nice," Luna suddenly said.

"I really cannot see that," Dean argued, walking closer to the bars. "He forced you to fight against Harry,"

"I still can't prove it," she replied weakly. Bellatrix blatantly shows her that she wants her to fight against Harry, but that's different to Draco, he never said anything about war or Harry. He acts like nothing's happening out there.

"I think with him marrying you it's obvious that he wants you to betray Harry," Dean retorted, he didn't hesitate to show his hatred towards Draco, and she understood that.

"I suppose so," she muttered under her breath, her blue eyes landed on the ground. She suddenly missed Harry. "Do you think he's all right? Harry I mean," she asked hopefully at Dean.

"He's fine, I'm sure, he's the one who will beat Vold... I mean the Dark Lord," he replied. "Harry is stronger than anyone thinks; he is The Chosen One,"

Luna smiled. "I know, I know Harry's going to stop this," she muttered. "He will save all of us," she added, a tear streaming down to her rosy cheeks. She has been waiting for Harry to save her and take her away from here, but he hasn't come yet. "Do you think he knows we're here?"

"He must know, he knows what happens to his friends, he'll save us, Luna, just wait a little longer," Dean assured, reaching her hands through the iron bars. "Harry will save us," he repeated, holding her hands tighter.

Luna looked up and smiled at his actions.

After an hour of talking to Dean, Luna decides to return to her room. She didn't want to make Draco aware that she disappeared from their room.

She sneaks back into the room; she smiles with relief as she finds Draco still asleep. She took off her robe and placed it on loveseat. Moving slowly, she crawled back into bed and lay down. Little did she know, her husband didn't fully asleep.


	21. Be Alright

_Forgive me for grammatical errors and spelling mistakes._

 ** _Disclaimer_** _– I own nothing, except the plot!_

 ** _A/N_** _– There's a question, why I Love to make Luna obey Draco, it's because I love submissive Luna. I'm weird, I know hahaha._

* * *

Chapter 21

He knows where she goes every midnight. In the last three days he has always found her disappearing. On the first day he woke up feeling the bed sheet next to him had been cold, he thought his wife went to the bathroom, but after waiting about 10 minutes he didn't listen to the sound of tap water or the movement from the bathroom so he decided to find out. He went to the bathroom only to find it empty. He panics and thinks that she is sleepwalking again; he knows her habit of sleepwalking when he overhears her chatter with Potter in his sixth year. So he decides to look for her, the Manor is huge, she can be anywhere. But before he made it down the stairs, he saw a head with blonde hair starting up the stairs, and she didn't look like walking in her sleep, in fact she crept like a thief. Several times she would look over her shoulder. Before she could see him he immediately returned to their room and lay down, pretending to be asleep. Not long after that, she joined and slept, acting as though nothing had happened.

On the second day, he pretended to sleep and decided to find out where she was going. He followed her in the darkness. He was careful about his footsteps in order not to make a sound. He wasn't surprised when she led him to the dungeon, he should have known that she would visit Thomas and Mr. Ollivander. He hid in the dark and watched from afar. He could see the candle light from inside the dungeon; he could even hear Luna's giggling from a distance. Jealousy takes over him; he feels that she has betrayed him. How dare she go in the middle of the night just to get comfort from another man. He waited there long enough, an hour or more. He just decided back when he heard her say goodbye to Thomas and said she didn't want to make him realize her passing for a moment. Doesn't she realize that he already knows her sneaky behavior, he thought dryly. She really has Slytherin blood on her.

The third day is today, he is lying on his side and his arms wrapped around her waist tightly. Her breath sounded steady in his ears, but he knew that she was just pretending to be asleep; he knew that at 1 am she would sneak out of the room. He never knew that a girl who was labeled as a loony could fool him easily. Who knows the mixture of Ravenclaw and Slytherin's blood in her can make people stunned, intelligent and cunning is dreadful mixture, she might kill without anyone knowing.

All day he tried not to say anything to her about his new knowledge. He keeps his distance with her all day; he'll be with Blaise and Theodore just for a chat. And strangely, she acts as if she did nothing, she acted as if she had never fooled her husband, and that made him even angrier. He wants to grab her by her shoulders and shake her, ask her how can she choose to have a chat with another guy when she has him. Wasn't he enough for her? He can only shake his head in disbelief. Never in his wildest dreams found himself jealous of another Gryffindor, and that made him even more annoyed. He closed his eyes instantly as he felt she was starting to move. He keeps closing his eyes and tightens his arms, doesn't want her to leave, but she removes his arm from her waist easily, then she slips out. He opened his eyes and stared at the door for a moment and began to wonder, didn't he mean something to her?

He got up and sat on the couch; he put his elbows on his knees and clasped his hands together, waiting for her. He will confront her when she returned. Doesn't she know that her actions are so dangerous? What if Aunt Bella finds her? It would definitely be a disaster; suddenly a wave of worries hit him like a Bludger. Aunt Bella wouldn't go easy to her if she knows what she's doing, and he will not have the power to protect her. How could she be so careless?

He stood at his feet and began pacing nervously. She's better back now. He can't go down and face her there, they will have a fight and it will draw the attention of the people at the Manor, they will know what she has done.

He keeps pacing and running his fingers through his hair, he feels uneasy than ever. His eyes will glance at the clock every now and then, wondering why the time is so long gone. An hour later, he heard a light footstep from outside, it must be her. He stopped pacing and prepared to face her.

Luna was shocked to find that Draco had stood facing the door, his face hard to read, but the one she knew he was definitely angry. She swallowed uncomfortably and closed the door slowly. She chose to stare at the floor rather than his eyes, his eyes really dark and it was full of anger. She's not afraid of him, but she's afraid of what he'll do to her.

"Where have you been?" His voice made her wince a little, it was very cold, she never heard him like that.

"I ... I just ... I'm just walking around, I can't sleep," she replied stammered, still refusing to make eye contact with him.

Draco approached her and looked at her. "Look at me when I talk to you," he muttered coldly. Slowly, she raised her head. "Answer me, where have you been? And don't lie to me; you're bad at it,"

"I ..." Luna is unable to find the right words, she feels her ability to speak disappears.

"You went to see another Gryffindor mud-blood, didn't you?" Draco said he was really angry. "You go to see another man, am I right, Luna?"

"Draco, it's not like that, I just ..."

He cut her off roughly. "Looking for comfort in another man,"

"No," she replied quickly. "That's not true, Dean is my friend,"

"I don't care if he is your friend, all you have to know is you _cannot_ meet another man without my permission, you must obey me, I am your husband," his tone rising. Fortunately, he has performed _Silencio_ on the door.

"But you can't tell me with whom I should be friends," Luna argued, feeling slightly angry.

"I can't, huh?" Draco challenged her, he glaring at her. His anger was something he never could bear.

"No, you can't," Luna said, shaking her head.

"Don't challenge me; I can do whatever I want you to do. You are my wife and your job is to listen and obey me, including not to embarrass me by socializing with mud-blood," he said firmly.

"I'm not doing anything to embarrass you," Luna argued.

"That's what you just did!" He roared. He surprised her and made her take a step back. "What if someone else finds you sitting in front of the dungeon door and has a chat with our prisoner? Not to mention what would happen if that person was Aunt Bella, only Merlin knew what she would do to you and I wouldn't have the power to save you."

Luna stiffens when Draco mention Bellatrix. She didn't think about what Bellatrix would do to her if she found her.

"You have a name to protect, not just for the Malfoy's but for your family, the Malory's, your family will be very disappointed to know this especially after what your grandparents left for you, you have to respect them," he said in a low voice. He could see that she was coming back to her senses and realized what she had done.

"I respect them," she answered quietly.

"I don't see the slightest that you respect them," he snapped angrily. He took a deep breath and massaged the bridge of his nose. "I don't want to see you hanging out with prisoners anymore; I don't care if they are your bloody friends."

Luna shook her head in disbelief. She never thought that her freedom was forcibly taken by the man before her, the man who has been torturing her ever since first time set her foot in Hogwarts. The man who made everyone call her loony, the man who tortured her friends and made their life like in hell, the man who mocked her father and her mother, the man who always looked at her in disgust as if she was garbage, the man she married and would also became the father of her children. How can her life be like this? Has her life been cursed to suffer for the rest of her life?

"It's not fair," she said, her tone full of sadness.

"There's nothing fair in our world, Luna," Draco answered coldly. "Go back to sleep, you've made enough trouble tonight."

"My friends-"

He cuts off her sentence before she can finish it. "I don't care about your friends, they are nothing to me and they are nothing to you!" He snapped roughly, his tone very sharp, as sharp as a knife, causing her to widen her eyes in surprise. He silently regretted his actions. "Back to sleep," he added, this time his tone sounded softer.

"God, you don't know how much I hate you," she said quietly, but it was very loud in his ears and caused him to flinched.

She obeys by crawling into bed and lying on her side, she pulls a blanket close to her chin. She closed her eyes but she didn't try to sleep, her mind was somewhere else, and she wasn't sure if she could sleep tonight.

Draco glanced over his shoulder. He closed his eyes and sighed heavily. He should be softer to her. She may just want to talk to a familiar person. But still, sneaking around in the middle of the night to meet and chat with other men is inappropriate. If people knew it, they would think that Luna had an affair with Dean Thomas, even though he knew that Luna wouldn't do such a lowly thing but he couldn't control the thoughts and prejudices of others, right? People will eat false rumors, they don't even care if it's true or not, what they care about is how sorry they are to the heir of Lucius Malfoy who has been betrayed by his wife with a Gryffindor, not to mention that he is also a mud-blood. He doesn't want such a thing to happen to him, he will drown in a sea of shame. He only did his best to protect his reputation.

But what about her? Is he even thinking about her happiness? A voice echoed in his head. He frowned. His happiness is her happiness too, that's it, he notes.

He sighed once more before he crawled into bed and lying on his side; he turned his back on her. He could listen to her steady breathing, she might have fallen asleep. He glanced over his shoulder and was surprised to see the distance between them. He didn't realize she was lying away from him. She'll come around in the morning, he thought. And he closed his eyes trying to sleep.

But none of them were asleep that night; they were preoccupied with their own thoughts. And in the morning, they ignore each other; don't even bother to glance towards each other. They act like strangers. And Draco thinks, if she wants to play this kind of game, he'll join, let's see who wins this game.

And Luna, she thinks there's nothing to say to him, beside she's not in a good mood to talk to him, so she stays quiet all morning. And after her training with Rodolphus and Bellatrix, she immediately returned to their room without waiting for him. She can have some peace in their room.

While Draco, he went straight to Blaise and Theodore who had a conversation with Rabastan on the back porch. He was relieved that none of them tried to start a conversation about why he joined them instead his wife. He was glad that they were more focused on random things. And once again he thought she would come around in a few days, she just needed time to get away from him, she'll be fine, they'll be fine, everything will be fine.


	22. Unwanted Wife, Unwanted Feelings

_Forgive me for grammatical errors and spelling mistakes._

 ** _Disclaimer_** _– I own nothing, except the plot!_

* * *

Chapter 22

A day has passed in silence between Draco and Luna. Both decided to be stubborn. They try to avoid each other and they will behave that they aren't aware of each other's presence when it can't be avoided. They were still sitting side by side at breakfast and dinner, but Luna decided to have lunch in their room to avoid her husband. None of the people at the Manor were aware of the peculiarities of Draco and Luna's behavior other than Narcissa.

At first she didn't realize it, but at the sight of Luna's absence at lunch she began to suspect. When Draco prefers to be around Rabastan, Blaise, and Theodore, she knows something happens between them. It looks strange when Draco goes somewhere and Luna is not next to him, usually Luna will be next to Draco, no matter where he goes, they are always together.

So she decided to find out. She brings lunch to Luna on a tray. She picked up a tray from Trixie who was preparing lunch for Luna. Since she was worried about both of them and she wanted to know what kept them away from each other, she decided to bring Luna's lunch, otherwise she should visit her daughter-in-law more often, after what happened, she would need a woman to talk to.

As the tray drifted through the air, she knocked lightly on the door and jerked the doorknob when she heard Luna's soft voice. She offered a warm smile when her blue eyes landed on her; she was quite surprised by her presence.

"I brought your lunch," Narcissa began, placing the tray on the table.

"You shouldn't have done that," Luna said awkwardly. She hid a drawing book behind her. Before Narcissa decided to join her, she was drawing with a drawing book and pencil that Narcissa had given her when the first time she visited her in the dungeon. She was surprised to learn that Narcissa Malfoy had Muggle stationery, if people knew it would be a scandal. But she has no desire to tell others, it is not necessary.

Narcissa smiled gently. She watched as she hid the drawing book behind her, and she accidentally saw what she had drawn. But she will not encourage her to tell her if she doesn't want to, it is her privacy. "I should have visited you more often," she murmured.

"I think it should be me who should visit you more often," Luna muttered awkwardly.

"I like the idea of you visiting me," she replied with a smile. "You have to eat your lunch before it gets cold."

"How about you? Have you had lunch?" Luna asked the image of her eating her lunch and her mother-in-law hasn't eaten just inappropriate.

"Don't worry, I've had lunch, in fact everyone at the Manor has lunch except you," Narcissa replied.

Luna looked down and bit her lower lip; apparently she knew what had happened. She decides not to answer by grabbing her fork and knife and starting her lunch in silence.

"Something happened between you and Draco?" Narcissa started, she broke the silence.

Luna swallowed hard, she smiled sadly. "It's just-" she paused for a moment, puzzled over how to respond. "That happens a lot in the household, isn't it?"

"Is Draco being stubborn?" Narcissa asked.

"He is, we haven't spoken since yesterday, I think he needs time alone after what happened," Luna replied. She wasn't the type of person who angry for a long time, in fact her _fire_ had been extinguished since yesterday, but Draco hadn't.

"Draco can be very stubborn than Lucius. Lucius will not hesitate to show his anger, he will explode if he wants, and will calm down after that. But Draco is different, he may show that he shows all his anger but in fact he doesn't, and his silence is his anger that he cannot show," Narcissa explained.

Luna nodded. She also uses silence to show her anger, but Draco is worse. He will explode in his anger and will be silent in his anger; he really has a bad temper.

"But he will not be that way for a long time, if he's tired, he'll start talking to you. He is not good at ignoring someone important in his life," he added calmly.

Luna blushed; she didn't think that she was important in Draco's life. She is his wife, but she is an unwanted wife, isn't she? All sex is nothing but lust. She looked down at the carpet and frowned a little, she felt her chest tighten. The thought of Draco that uses her only for sex makes her feel sick. At first she thought it meant something, not until now. Why does she feel this way? There's no way she has feelings for him.

Narcissa noticed that she was disturbed, she was thinking of something. She really looks like her mother when she's thinking. "Luna, are you all right?"

"Yes, yes, I'm all right, just thinking," she replied. Then she went on her lunch and was accompanied by Narcissa. They talk a lot of things. She was happy with Narcissa's presence; she didn't feel lonely anymore, besides talking to Narcissa can take her thoughts away about her feelings on Draco.

Draco returned to their room almost midnight. He noticed that his wife was asleep. He felt bad had left her all day. But she doesn't need him, doesn't she? She has another man, hasn't she? He sneered at the thought.

He growled softly as he saw the door to the balcony open a little, she certainly didn't close it properly. He headed for the door and closed it properly. His eyes caught something strange on the couch, a drawing book. He doesn't remember that Luna has a drawing book and he doesn't remember ever giving her one. He frowned irritably, how many things did she hide from him? He thought angrily as he grabbed the drawing book.

He takes a seat on the couch and decides to find out what she has drawn. On the first page, she drew Harry Potter from the side, the frown on his forehead deepened; he just wanted to rip Potter's face now. Then he turned the page again, he drew a bird, a raven. He kept flipping through and found only pictures of plants and animals up to the last page; he paused, and stared at it. His frown disappeared, his annoyance disappeared, his anger disappeared after seeing what she had drawn.

She drew him!

It was he was sitting in an armchair with a book and legs crossed. He could see how she drew his face in great details. Starting from his lip line, the way he stared at the book, his jaw line, even his hair and the way he sat down couldn't deny that it was him, she drew him perfectly. He can't see the mistakes on her drawing. If she can draw him as perfectly as this, it means she's been watching him all this time. Even his picture looks much better than the Potter's. The picture of Potter is not as detailed as his picture. It looks more like a photo to him.

He moved his eyes to his sleeping wife. Without him knowing, he had knelt beside the bed; his forefinger stroked her rosy cheeks. A small smile crossed his lips. He bowed slightly and showered her face with kisses, leaving wet traces on her face.

He really feels bad about what he has done to her, he feels bad for shouting at her. She just wants a friend, and he can't be a good friend to her, and maybe he is not a good husband in her eyes. She is very gentle and kind, totally opposite to him, but strangely he is attracted to her. Perhaps the saying is true, opposite attract.

He kept stroking her cheeks and hair. He is not good at apologizing, and he never will. He wants to apologize, but he doesn't know how. While he was thinking and stroking her cheek, he didn't realize that she woke up, her eyes half open, it was red and puffy. He just realized that she woke up after she whimpered softly.

"I didn't mean to wake you up," he whispered and kissed her forehead gently. "Go back to sleep, love."

He was shocked and what he just said, did he just call her 'love'? Yes, he did. Luckily, Luna hadn't fully awakened, ever since she'd fallen back into a deep sleep as if she hadn't heard what he was saying. But she didn't hear what he said, which made him relieved.

He stood at his feet and looked at his wife for a moment. He will make it up to her, he thought. He walked to walk-in-closet and came out with sweatpants. He crawled into bed and lay beside her. Slowly, he wraps his arms around her petite figure, he sighs gently, feeling much better with her in his arms.

Luna woke up and stared at the ceiling blankly. Last night she dreamed Draco was beside her, stroked her cheeks and hair and he called her 'love'. It was a strange dream, but it felt very real. Draco can't possibly do that, he's still sulking. She didn't even find any signs of his presence in the room; he had gone off as usual since their quarrel.

But something distracts her, a feeling, a feeling she only feels for her father or mother, or her friends like Ginny and Harry.

She missed him.

Merlin! She missed Draco Malfoy!

This is unbelievable!

Ginny will be rant about how she's being ridiculous to know this. Why does she feel this way? Doesn't she plan to be careful with him and keep her distance? She even suspects him that he's planning on brainwashing her. But here she is now, as the unwanted wife and miss him.

She was lying face down and buried her face on the pillow, she shouted as loudly as she could, feeling frustrated by her own feelings. She shouldn't feel this way. He is Draco Malfoy for Merlin's sake. He is the enemy of her friends, which automatically makes him her enemy too. And having such feelings toward him makes her feel that she has betrayed Harry, not just Harry, but all her friends.

"You might be able to wake the whole world."

Suddenly she heard a familiar voice. She jerked her head and found Draco standing at the doorway with a tray. He has been dressed up in the usual black suit. He walked towards her slowly. A smile crossed his lips.

She wondered what had possessed him.

"Get a good position," he said.

She obeyed without protest and sat with her back leaning against the headboard.

"Here's your breakfast," he mumbled as he put the tray on her lap.

She stared at him for a moment. Why is he suddenly acting sweet? Maybe it was Narcissa who told him to. "What has possessed you?" She asked quietly.

Draco laughed. "No one has possessed me," he replied between his laughter. "I just want to do this," he added. He had to get up much earlier to think how to apologize without having to tell her. And this is the only idea that comes to his mind. And he thinks this will work since Luna is not a complicated woman.

She looked down at the tray; there was a plate of French toast with jam, a glass of warm milk, a small bowl of fresh fruit, and a white rose. She looked at the tray for a moment, everything was her favorite. How did he find out?

"Do you expect me to eat rose for breakfast?" She suddenly asked innocently.

Draco looked at her in disbelief. He wants to cry and laugh at the same time. She's really naive. "It just-" He paused. He is not the romantic type of man. He added a rose to make it all sweeter. "Just eat it if you want," he said with a frown at her.

Luna just smiled, amused at him. She picked up the flower and sniffed it briefly. It smelled really good.

"I know you don't really like sausage or meat, so I replace it with jam," Draco muttered awkwardly.

"Did you make this?" Luna asked, not distracting her eyes from the tray.

Draco didn't answer; he just paused and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. He thought it would be more special if he made breakfast for her than the house elf. He's not a good cook, but French toast is not too difficult to make, so he does his best. And the result is not so bad, it is beautiful.

"You did," Luna answers for him instead since he just paused. She turned her head and smiled at him. "Thank you," she murmured as she kissed him gently on the cheek.

Draco grinned broadly at her, feeling very awkward and embarrassed, but it made him comfortable. He never knew that simple actions could make icebergs melt between them. He never thought that a drawing and French toast could make things so much better.


	23. Chaos

_Forgive me for grammatical errors and spelling mistakes._

 ** _Disclaimer_** _– I own nothing, except the plot!_

 ** _A/N I –_** _I'm not very confident with this chapter, but I hope you guys would like it. By the way, thank you very much for the reviews, I really appreciate it._

* * *

Chapter 23

In the middle of the night, two blonds sneaked like thieves. They are very careful; they will turn their heads to side to side to make sure no one around. Draco leads in front, wand in hand, and Luna behind him, holding his robe fabric tightly.

Draco doesn't know why he agrees to do this, it's so pathetic, he thought dully. But he had promised her to let her meet Thomas and Ollivander if he came with her. He actually doesn't mean with what he says. He just doesn't think clearly (he's too aroused) and says whatever she wants to hear, he doesn't even realize he has promised her until she tells him after dinner. And Draco Malfoy is not a liar; he's always true with his words, so he'll take her to the dungeon to meet with those scums.

But he notes, he will not bring her again for the second time, he has had enough. If Luna needs someone to talk to, then that should be him. He will always be there to listen to her, he doesn't even care if she nags about her redheaded friend or about Potter, he is willing to listen. He wants to show her that he can be her friend. If they can't live together as a couple, it's better to try as a friend before things get serious.

"You only have 30 minutes, Luna, just 30 minutes," Draco reminded her as they got closer to the dungeon.

"You say an hour," Luna protested, pulling on his robe irritably and almost knocking him over.

Draco closed his eyes tightly, trying to hold his temper, he forgot about it again. "30 minutes or not at all," he hissed and glared at her. She just scowled and stared at him disapprovingly. "All right then," he muttered and would turn on his heels to return to their room.

But before he can take a step, she pulls him forcibly, he smirks, he has won. "All right, all right," she said finally giving up.

Draco just grinned in the dark. He likes her like this.

When they had reached the dungeon, he saw that Thomas had been waiting for Luna in front of the cell door. He gritted his teeth in annoyance. It's like it's been his routine to meet Luna every night and have a conversation with her.

Dean sees that Luna is with Draco, which makes him stand at his feet and clenches his fist at his side. He glared at the Slytherin in hatred. "What are you doing here, Malfoy?" He practically spat on him.

"What? You're at my Manor after all," Draco replied with a smirk and put his arm around Luna's shoulder.

"Get your filthy hand off her," Dean hissed, still glaring at him, he really despise him.

"Don't tell me what to do, you mud-blood. Luna is my wife, I can do anything to her," Draco said angrily to him.

Luna looked at the two men in restless, she didn't expect this, well actually she did, but not as bad as this. "Just stop, you'll attract attention with your voice," she said softly, not wanting to make the atmosphere more tense than it should be.

"He started first," Draco said childishly.

"I will not start first if you stand there and touch her like a whore," Dean spat at him.

Draco was taken back with what he said. His eyes were dark and his anger had taken over his whole body. He unleashes his arm around Luna's shoulder and with a swift motion he grabs him by the collar and yanks him violently. "How dare you call my wife a whore, you scum of the earth," he said dangerously. And before Dean could open his mouth, Draco's fist landed on his jaw, causing him to tumble back and wake Mr. Ollivander.

"Oh, dear," Luna gasped, really not expecting this.

"Get up, you bastard!" Draco practically shouted and rattled the bars of the cell roughly.

He took something behind his robe and Luna knew what he was looking for. Before he can reach for his wand, Luna grabs him by his arm and pulls him away from the cell. "Draco, stop it," she pulled him away with all her might. "That's not what he meant," she said frantically.

"Really Luna? He called you a whore and you still defend him?" Draco looked at her in disbelief.

"Luna is smart to know what I mean, Malfoy. Unlike you, you're just a stupid git," Dean said casually while wiping the blood from his lips.

Luna becomes increasingly panicked and anxious. She could feel how Draco's body turned very hot against her palms, and that wasn't a good sign. Before Draco can react, she pulls him away and mouthing an apology to Dean.

"What do you think you're doing?" Draco yells at her, running his fingers through his hair and making it mess after they reach their room.

"Calm down, you'll wake everyone up," Luna said in a tone that was inversely proportional to him.

"How can I be calm if he just called you…" he paused, not wanting to say the word.

"That's not what he meant, Draco," Luna muttered softly. "Believe me, that's not what he means."

"How can you defend him?" Draco asked in disbelief.

"I'm not defending him," she replied in a soft tone.

"What was that then?" He exclaimed angrily.

"Draco, calm down, you'll wake everyone up," Luna told him gently, not raising her voice at all.

"Oh, fuck it," he cursed. He doesn't understand why Luna is defending Thomas. Sure, Thomas didn't mean that, but still it was aimed at his wife. If Luna hadn't stopped him, he would break into the cell and slit Thomas's throat until he couldn't talk anymore, he deserved it.

He took off his robe and shirt angrily and threw it at the corners of the room. He practically threw himself into bed; he lay on his side, trying to turn his back on her.

He was sulking.

He felt the bed sank in a bit, a sign she had joined him. Without him expecting it, she suddenly hugged him from behind, burying her face on his back.

"I don't want to fight any more, Draco." He found her voice very adorable against his back. He couldn't help but smile and feel better.

He turned and wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer, he rested his chin at the top of her head. "All right then," he mumbled and kissed the top of her head before they fell asleep.

* * *

Draco wakes up as he feels someone is shaking his body and calling his name over and over again. He growled loudly and ignores the noise. He lay on his stomach and buried his face in his pillow. He frowns a bit as he feels his bed is not as fluffy as usual and his pillow is too thin for his liking.

"Draco, wake up," Luna shook him violently, panic took over her mind, she didn't know what to do. "For Merlin's sake, Draco, wake up!" She exclaimed irritably, making him wake up and sit upright.

"What the..." He paused while looking at the room around him. "Where are we?" He asked in puzzlement and looked around.

This is not their room. They were elsewhere and he didn't recognize this place, he doubted they were still at Malfoy Manor. The rooms are much smaller than their room. There was a wide mirror across the room, and there was a door, no furniture other than the bed.

"I will ask you the same question," Luna replied. She woke up feeling the air getting hotter. Indeed, this is summer. But their room has never been this hot. And she wakes up and finds them no longer in their room. Who is likely to move them? She felt nothing while asleep.

When they are looking for what is happening, they suddenly hear the sound of running water, it flows quite swiftly. And Luna finds it coming from the floor; the floor is draining a lot of water.

"Oh, Draco," she gasped, feeling confused, shocked and anxious. If the water doesn't stop, this room will be filled with water.

"Where's my wand?" Draco says, trying to keep his voice steady. He's whipped his head side to side, but he doesn't find his wand.

"I don't know, Draco," Luna replied, watching the water flowing faster uneasily.

"We have to get out of here." He got out of bed, the tip of his sweatpants wet with water. He stretched out his hand to help her down. While heading for the door, he held her hand. As he jerked the doorknob, he cursed angrily, it was locked. He tried many times, but no results. He banged on the door, he kicked it, he punched it, but the door stood still.

"Fuck, who did this?" He exclaims angrily, running his fingers through his hair in frustration. "This room will be filled with water. They are trying to kill us." He looked down; the water had reached his knees.

He knows who did this. This must be his aunt's act. She's bloody insane!

"There must be a way out here, they can't kill us," Luna muttered, looking for a way out in every corner of the room.

Draco did the same. He groped for the wall, looking for signs of a way out, but it was a waste, all just walls. He looked around again, the water had reached his hips, his sweatpants had been wet and Luna's night gown had wet up to her waist and showed her perfect tights.

Draco's attention returned to the door when he found nothing on the wall. He jerked the doorknob roughly and tried to pull it away, but it's useless. He's getting panic; the water gets higher and will fill the room in minutes. He whipped his head on Luna; she refused to give up and still looking for a way out that possibility was hidden.

"No way out!" Draco roared angrily. He was cold; the water had reached his neck.

Luna shook her head. "There must be a way out, they can't kill us," she said but there was desperation in her voice, and Draco noticed it.

"If I get out of here, I'll hex her into shape of Wrackspurt," he muttered angrily, beginning to plan scenes to deal with his aunt.

5 minutes later, the water filled the room and turned it into a swimming pool. Draco held his breath and dived, still struggling with the door.

While Luna cursed herself for not using her Ravenclaw brain, she remembers a wide mirror, there must be a reason why there is only a mirror here, they can't possibly put a mirror just for decoration. She took a deep breath and dived, she approached the mirror and put her hand on the mirror, there was a small space between her refection and the mirror. If she is not under the water, she will jump in joy.

It's a two-way mirror, this is their way out.

She turned to Draco and swam toward him. She pulled him by his arm, she gestured toward the mirror. But all of a sudden, Draco looks like he's struggling with himself. He whipped his head side to side. He was out of breath.

Luna put her hands on the side of his face, pulling his face close to hers and giving him her breath through her mouth. Luna is good at holding her breath; she can at least last 2 minutes or more if she is lucky. She felt Draco quit fighting and pulled him toward the mirror. She gestured to him to punch the mirror but he didn't seem to understand what she meant. Instead, she held the banister under the mirror with one hand and started punching the mirror as hard as she could, but the pressure under the water made it difficult to give her best hit, but she kept trying.

Apparently Draco has understood what she means and follows her movements. Although he doesn't know what's behind this mirror, he's still doing what Luna wants him to do. She's smart; she'll know there's a way out here. He punched harder each time his lungs began to protest and crave for oxygen. He can't die here; he doesn't want to die here. He saw the mirror begin to crack. He gave his last hit and the entire mirror broke, and they were thrown out like goldfishes that came out of the aquarium.

Both lay soaked and coughed, and tried to fill their lungs with oxygen.

"Splendid! I know they can find it."

Draco heard the sound of his aunt shouting happily as if she had just seen a dolphin jump from an aquarium. He turned his head toward the source of the voice and glared hatefully at his aunt. He was surprised not only to find his aunt, but also his uncle, his parents, Rabastan, even Blaise and Theodore. So all this time they just watch and do nothing!

"Are you trying to kill us?!" He exclaimed angrily, staring at them with red eyes. He notices that his parents look tense, but Draco is too angry to care.

"Oh, you're being overreacting, dear nephew. You both make it out alive," Bellatrix murmured as she waved her hand dismissively, as if her actions were plausible."I'm very excited but you guys are smart enough to know that it's a two-way mirror," she mumbled happily.

"I haven't seen any benefit in doing this, Bella," Rodolphus muttered as he massaged the bridge of his nose. They all woke up because Bella was yelling, asking them to follow her and showing them something she said was amazing.

"Oh, shush. You will not know what will happen to them. What if they were in a situation where they didn't have wand? Using the Muggle way is the only way," Bella explained.

"Still, it is not necessary. You almost killed my son and my daughter-in-law, Bella. And you know there's a price you have to pay if it really happens," Lucius muttered coldly. His gaze pierced Bellatrix's skull, causing her shiver, but Bellatrix being Bellatrix, refusing to show her weakness.

"You spoil them," Bellatrix scoffed.

"Next time, Bella, if you put them in this situation again or worse without my knowledge, I will cut your head in Muggle way and hand it over to the Longbottom boy," Lucius threatened.

Blaise and Theodore take a step back, feeling uncomfortable being close to Lucius Malfoy in this situation.

"Draco, Luna, what are you doing? Go back to your room," Lucius ordered before turning on his heels to return to his room. Narcissa didn't follow him; she needed to make sure that her son and daughter-in-law were fine.

Draco turned his head on Luna. She shivered. But there was something else that caught his attention. He can see her nipples through her wet night gown. He shifts slightly and shields her body with his to keep it away from other man's eyes here.

Bellatrix, Rodolphus, and Rabastan have left the room. There are only Blaise, Theodore, and Narcissa there.

"Well, mate, that was rather cool," Blaise said with a grin.

"Lucky that your wife is smart, I can't imagine if she is Pansy," Theodore said with a chuckle. Blaise can't help but chuckle with him.

Draco didn't find it funny at all. He just glared at them and held Luna close to his back.

"Blaise, Theodore, why don't you go back to your room? I thought you had to leave the next morning," Narcissa interrupted politely.

"Oh yes, thank you for reminding us Mrs. Malfoy, excuse me," Blaise responded.

"See you later, mate," Theodore nodded slightly at Draco. "Luna," he added and waved his hand at her.

Luna just smiled politely.

As the two Slytherins leave, Narcissa kneels close to Draco. "Are you all right? I am very worried,"

"We're fine, mother," Draco replied. "But can we get our towels?"

"Oh, I forgot," Narcissa gasped. She snapped her finger, and a house elf appeared with two white towels. "Thank you, Pinka."

"It's Pinka's pleasure mistress Narcissa," the house elf bends and left with a loud _'pop'_.

"Are you sure you're all right?" Narcissa asked anxiety clearly visible on her face.

"Yes, mother, we're sure we're all right," Draco replied, helping Luna wraps herself in a thick towel. She was shaking from the cold. They must immediately change their clothes; he also felt the cold had crept into his bones. "It's better to go back to our room to change our clothes," he said as he helped Luna to her feet and put his arm around her waist to support her drenched body.

"Yes, that's a good idea," Narcissa said, pulling over a little to give the couple space. "I'll see you in the morning."

Draco sighed heavily. "I think we weren't going down for breakfast, I was too angry to face aunt Bella," he muttered under his breath.

"I understand. I'm sorry; I can't do anything to stop Bella. She's just too..." Narcissa paused, not knowing what to say about her sister.

"Barbaric," Draco continued dryly, there was hatred in his tone, Narcissa could detect it.

"You have to get back to your room," Narcissa ended the subject.

"We'll see you later, mother," Draco said and led his wife out of the blasted room.

* * *

 ** _A/N_** _ **II**_ _– The water scene, I'm inspirited by the movie called 'Kingsman: The Secret Service'._


	24. Another Chaos

_Forgive me for grammatical errors and spelling mistakes._

 ** _Disclaimer_** _– I own nothing, except the plot!_

 ** _A/N_** _– I want to thank you for all the reviews I got, I'm sorry that I can't reply one by one but I want you guys to know how I really appreciate it, thank you very much._

* * *

Chapter 24

When they arrived at their room after wetting the carpet during their trip to their room, Draco noticed that the door was half open and the doorknob wasn't as damaged as he had expected, indicating someone had entered easily by cast a spell. He wondered how his aunt could get in easily. Then, it hit him; he hasn't put a ward in their room. He had been planning to put a ward weeks ago, but he forgot. He growled in frustration as he dried himself with a towel.

Luna hears it; she turns her head and frowns worriedly. "Are you alright?"

He jerked his head toward her. "Huh? Oh yes, I'm fine," he said."I had planned to put a ward on our room but I forgot, that's why aunt Bella can get in easily."

She nodded in understanding. "Forgetting is a natural thing."

He sighed. "I know, it's just ... well, everything has happened," he said as he walked toward her. "Are you hurt?" He asked as he looked at her nose and her eyes were still a little red.

"I'm pretty good," she replied softly.

Draco took her hand and clasped it with his, her hand very cold. He takes the other one and holds it in his large hands. "Your hands are very cold," he murmured.

"We are in the water long enough, other than that the water is very cold," she replied as she watched their hands.

"That makes sense," he said. He let go of her hands and cupped her face, he pressed their lips together, but he pulled away instantly. "Your lips are cold too."

Luna raises her hand and touches his lower lip with her thumb gently, caressing it for a moment.

Draco's breath caught in his throat by her action. Her touch was so gentle against his lips, it was like she touched flower petals and he never got that kind of treatment before. His eyes were on her intently, he could hear near his heart throbbing loudly against his chest. He was nervous. For the love of Merlin, he is nervous by such gesture. But he didn't blame himself at all. Any man will feel nervous if they get such treatment from her.

"Yours rather warm," Luna said as she tilted her head, watching his slightly open lips. But she pulled her hand away suddenly. "It's better if we change clothes."

"Y-yes," he replied, feeling slightly disappointed.

* * *

Four days have passed peacefully and in silence at Malfoy Manor. No noise from downstairs as usual. And Draco is suspicious. It's just too quiet, too peaceful, and too wrong. After what happened it was like no life. And most surprisingly, his aunt, Bellatrix has never made any noise during these four days.

The day after they were moved in another room, in the morning he was half expecting his aunt to drag him for training, but she didn't do that, not even yesterday, not yesterday the day after tomorrow, and today. But he thinks it's a bad sign, his aunt is probably planning something, another _surprise_.

He is trying to find out what the possibilities are planned by his aunt. It must be another crazy thing that might make their lives in danger. But before he could think any farther, the knock on the door distracted his mind.

"I'll get that," he said as he saw Luna half-standing up from her chair, she was painting with the canvas, brush, and paint he gave for her. He opened the door and found Blaise standing there. "What is it, Zabini?" He spontaneously asked.

"Nothing," Blaise answered. "I was just wondering if you want to fly today, the weather is good, Nott is waiting in the backyards."

Draco thinks having a little fun will keep his nerves calm after a few days become tense. "Sounds good, go on ahead, I'll be there in a few minutes," he said.

"Asking your wife for permission?" Blaise grinned.

"Sod off, Zabini," he snarled and closed the door. He turns to Luna who is really busy with her own world. Her little hand ran a brush on the canvas carefully. He approached her and put his hands on her shoulders making her look up and stare at him with her big blue eyes. "I'll fly for a bit."

Luna nodded. "Of course, you need some entertainment," she said.

He certainly _has_ some entertainment, and that's just for him. "I won't be long. Don't leave the room without me," he said, bending over and kissing her forehead, his lips slowly making its way to her lips and kissing her gently and passionately, he could feel the sweetness of the chocolate she ate before deciding to paint. He pulled away and looked at her. "Do not come out without me," he repeated. She nodded and smiled a little.

Two hours later, Draco has returned from flying. He walked back to his and Luna's room with a broomstick in his hand. His hair was a mess, sweat dripping from his forehead to his jaw, and he smelled like the sun, he needed a bath or Luna didn't want to get close to him anymore. Maybe he can take Luna to bathe with him, he grins at the thought. She must look a mess too, with the paint that stains her fingers, her face, and her hair, and he'll be more than happy to help her clean the paint off from her skin.

However, when he has been in the room, he doesn't find Luna. Her chair has been emptied. The previous painting was finished and leaned against the wall and there was an untouched canvas. "Luna?" He called, thinking she might be in the bathroom. But he didn't find her in the bathroom. She's gone.

He took a deep breath and threw his broomstick across the room. Why is it so hard to obey him? He thought angrily. She must be somewhere to do _adventure_ and got herself in trouble. Why is his wife like a cat who always disappears if he doesn't notice?

He descended the stairs in a hurry to find her. The first place he was going to was a dungeon, maybe she visited Thomas again, although he doubted that Luna would go to the dungeon by day but he had to make sure, no one knew the way she thinking, she wasn't normal anyway. Before he can take a step further, he meets Blaise and Theodore; they look just as messy as him.

"Malfoy," Theodore began.

"Not now, Nott," he interrupted without bothering to glance at him.

"I have to tell you something," Theodore said following him from behind, he sounded panicky. But Draco didn't care.

"For Merlin's sake Malfoy, you have to listen to us," Blaise snapped, he grabbed his shoulder and pulled him roughly, almost knocking him over.

"I said not now, I have to ..."

"Your wife is being dragged by your crazy aunt to the pool you stubborn twit!" Blaise bellowed at him.

"What?"

"You hear me?" Blaise said angrily.

Of course Draco listened to him; he was just too stunned by what he heard. As soon Blaise's words were processed by his brain perfectly, he ran toward the pool. This is what he fears. His aunt is silent for several days, she may have planned this.

When he arrived, he saw Luna's whole body tied up with chains. His aunt laughed like a teenage girl. "What are you doing now?" He bellowed.

Bellatrix turned her head and smiled wider as she found the _audiences_. "Well, we have audiences here," she told Luna.

Luna just cried, staring at Draco in order to take her away from here.

Draco of course saw that. He must be very idiot if he doesn't see that her eyes plead with him. "Let her go now," he hissed, his fists clenched at his side.

Bellatrix clicked her tongue disapprovingly. "You spoil her. I'm doing this to train her."

"You're being ridiculous! She has done _a lot_ of training with you," Draco said angrily. "I won't let you hurt her, not again."

"How sweet," Bellatrix scoffed. "War is getting closer. One of the Snatchers sees Potter with his chronics. We need her to fight against Potter and how she can fight against Potter if she can't casting a non-verbal spell and wandless? I really remember her casting a non-verbal spell to me, and how could she not be able to do it again? She certainly pretended she couldn't," she said, her tone becoming serious."She just needs a little pressure," she added.

Now he remembers, Rodolphus and Bellatrix taught them to casting non-verbal spell and wandless. He was quite satisfied when he could do that in a few days. But Luna, she has a problem. She doesn't even show the ability of casting non-verbal spell or wandless. He was quite surprised to see that she couldn't do that anymore. He also had a feeling that she was only pretending that she couldn't, she just didn't want to fight Potter, so she took a risk.

"I don't want to hear anything from you, just release her," he says, trying to hold his temper, he doesn't want to push too far and put himself in danger too, no one will save them if they are both in danger. His father was away with Rodolphus and Rabastan, only Merlin knew where he was going.

"Oh, stop that nonsense, just watch it, it'll cheer you up," Bellatrix said, waving her hand lazily. She turns to Luna and grins at her. "Don't cry, sweetheart, it won't hurt."

Luna shook her head, looked at Draco, begging him. She wanted to say something, but she was choking.

Draco has had enough. If he can't stop this in a human way, he will stop this animal's way. But before he can move one finger, Bellatrix pushes Luna to the pool, she sinks instantly. With a chained body, she certainly can't swim.

His grey eyes grew. "No!" He runs toward Bellatrix, ready to attack her and save Luna.

"Hold him!" Bellatrix shouted at Theodore and Blaise. Since the two are too scared to say no, they obey and hold Draco's arms tightly, keeping him to stay still.

"Let go of me, you pathetic gits!" Draco yells at them, struggling to get out of their grasp and save his wife. But two against one is unfair; it just makes them hold on to him harder. "Luna!" He shouts her name over and over like a maniac and Bellatrix laughs with the pleasure of seeing him, this is one of her favorite things. "I swear, if anything happens to her I'll kill you with my own hands!" He spat at Bellatrix. His eyes glared at her with anger and hatred.

"What happened?" Narcissa came from somewhere after hearing the commotion from the pool. Her eyes widen in horror as she sees Draco shouting and throwing harsh words at Bellatrix.

"Oh, another audience, welcome my dear sister," Bellatrix said sweetly.

"What's going on?" Narcissa asked. Suddenly she has a bad feeling that Bellatrix has done another bad thing to Draco and Luna.

"She threw Luna into the pool and her whole body was tied up by chains. She's mental. Let go of me now!" He couldn't control himself anymore; he wriggled like caged wild animal.

"You told to Mummy? Draco, you're bad boy," Bellatrix said dramatically and laughed.

"Bella, you will kill her," Narcissa said in concern.

"My, my, it won't kill her," Bellatrix said casually, glancing over at the pool. "She's still breathing," she tells them as if it will make them relieved.

"You crazy, I really wish you were dead!" Draco spat at her again. "You two better listen to me and release me now or you will regret it," he hissed at Theodore and Blaise.

"I'm sorry, mate, I'd rather face you than your aunt," Blaise said, not letting go of his grip on Draco's arm.

"Right, you've made your own bed, and you'll lie on it whether you like it or not," Draco said dangerously, at the moment he sounded like Lucius.

Luna struggled with the chain that wrapped around her body tightly. She can't move at all. She wants to scream, ask for help, but she's under the water and that's impossible. What should she do? Why didn't Draco help her? Why didn't anyone help her? Will she die? Oh Merlin, she doesn't want to die in such a sad way.

She struggled again, trying to untangle the chain from around her body. But the more she struggled, the thinner the air in her lungs. She tries to stay calm, but part of herself yells at her, how can she be calm in a situation like this? She could be killed.

Then, she spotted something, something shone, and her mind said that that was the key. Bellatrix throws the key into the pool before throwing her away. She tries to get close, to grab the key, but she can't move, she only moves an inch from her starting position.

The only way to get the key is to cast a non verbal spell and wandless. That may be Bellatrix's purpose. She remembered that she was under pressure when the first time she did those things. Besides, she is a pure-blood witch, she is never proud of her status as pure-blood and she will never be, but at least magic has been flowing in her blood and her veins ever since she was born.

She closed her eyes, concentrated and mumbled deep in her heart. " _Accio key_."

But nothing happened. She can still see the key is far away from her. She tried again, again, and again, but no results. And she finally thought, this may be the time for her to join her mother.


	25. Luna's Disappointment

_Forgive me for grammatical errors and spelling mistakes._

 ** _Disclaimer_** _– I own nothing, except the plot!_

 ** _A/N_** _– I'm really proud of this chapter and I have a lot of fun writing this. Maybe this is my favorite chapter. I really wish you guys liked this chapter._

* * *

Chapter 25

 _"This is not the time, my darling."_

Luna heard her mother's voice echoing in her head as she closed her eyes and began to give up.

 _"You can do this; I'll be here to help you. Relax and concentrate, my girl."_

Luna obeys her mother and concentrates and tries to relax. It startled her when she feels that her lungs stopped rebelling for oxygen, it worked like she wasn't in the water. Her body felt much more relaxed, as if she were floating.

 _"Open your eyes and say the spell with determination in your heart."_

She opened her eyes, her eyes fixed on the point where the lock lay and away from her touch.

 _"Accio key!"_ She murmured in her heart.

* * *

Blaise sees it; he sees concern on Draco's face. Although he kept shouting at Bellatrix angrily, he could see fear in his eyes, fear of what would happen to his wife. He sees how much Draco cares about Luna, it shocks him, Draco Malfoy doesn't care about anyone other than himself. And he argues that the marriage that should bring benefits only to the Dark Lord is reversed. Probably, Draco will change his belief for Luna and not vice versa. Luna had a big impact on Draco's life, she would save him from the dark world, and she might just save Lucius and Narcissa as well.

He glanced at Theodore who, apparently, seemed to think the same way, he could read his eyes. Draco is their friend, and they certainly don't want to make Draco's life become miserable. They should help him, so they do it.

With a light nod, Blaise and Theodore let go of their grip on Draco's arms.

As soon as Draco escapes from both, he grabs his wand and directs it to Bellatrix. He hexed her and made her unconscious.

Draco's attention shifted swiftly toward the pool. He didn't have time to torture Bellatrix as he wanted to. Luna is much more important than anyone right now.

He watched Luna manage to escape and swim to the surface, but apparently she has difficulty swimming. He jumps into the pool and swims toward her. He wraps one arm around her, helping her to keep floating.

"I got you, I got you," he whispered to Luna. He may have been crying now, thanks to the water that made his tears invisible.

Luna stopped struggling as Draco was holding her in his arm. She can breathe now, but she feels her whole body is weak, as if the whole bone in her body is no longer working. She can't think of anything but breathe and fill her lungs with fresh air.

Narcissa helped Luna out of the pool. Luna's face had turned pale, and her breathing was fast, she coughed several times. "Bring her back to your room," Narcissa told Draco after he came out of the pool soaking wet.

Draco doesn't need to be told twice; he picks up Luna and brings her back to their room, but glances at Blaise and Theodore as he passes them.

By the time they reached their room, Draco took a thick towel and dried Luna's body. Her body trembled, whether out of fear or cold, it might be both. Her face was pale and her eyes didn't shine as usual. It frightened him.

He grabs the zipper on her dress and unzips it. When she is completely naked, he wraps her body in a towel and helps her to sit down. He snapped his fingers to call the house elf. He ordered two cups of hot tea to Trixie. When Trixie disappears, he releases all his clothes and takes care of himself. He sat down beside her and hugged her tightly.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, Luna," he whispered in her ear and closed his eyes, trying to fight the tears that would fall.

She didn't answer, just breathe and sob. He really feels useless as a husband; he fails as a husband and a man. He shouldn't have left her, he should stay with her. He should have known this was going to happen, Bellatrix wouldn't leave them alone and would keep trying to keep them in danger.

He landed his forehead on the side of her face and kissed her temple. He was relieved when her skin began to feel warm against his lips.

"I went to the library to find a book about flowers. I'm planning to paint a flower and give it to your mother, but I need an example to paint her favorite flower in detail."

Suddenly she said in a soft, low tone, and that didn't sound like Luna at all. But he's still listening.

"Suddenly she came and said many things. One of them is about how I let the Dark Lord down with my slow progress, and ... " She paused for a moment just to swallow," ... and she threatened me if I kept refusing to cooperate, she would kill my father and bring his body to me and wrap it up with pink ribbon."

Draco closed his eyes and hugged her more tightly, offering a comfort.

"She knows where my father is, she knows where he lives."

Then, this time she stopped again, this time longer. Draco waits for her to continue her story. One minute, two minutes, three minutes...

"She told me you told her where my father was hiding." She turned her face to him, and a tear dripped from her eyelids. Her eyes are full of pain. "You told her where my father was hiding."

Draco feels someone has just punched him right in his stomach. He never said anything about Xenophilius Lovegood, not even a word. "Luna, I ..." But she cut him off coldly.

"I trust you," she said simply. "How can you do this to me?"

"Luna, I never said anything about your father, not even to my mother," Draco says, trying to convince her that he never did what Bellatrix charged him.

"Of course you will not admit it," she said, slowly releasing his arms from her body. "You are a Slytherin after all, and Slytherin thinks only of themselves. How foolish can I trust a Slytherin, a sneaky snake. "

He swallowed hard by her sharp words that sharper than a knife. He never heard Luna like this, she was hurt and betrayed. He grabs both her hands, but she pulls away from him.

"I already know your plan, all of them," she said. "You're nice to me so I fall in love with you and I do whatever you want, including against Harry for the Dark Lord."

"No plan, Luna, I never planned that. I'm nice to you because I care about you, you are my wife," Draco said in despair, he could hear sadness in his voice. He doesn't know why Luna can think that bad about him.

"Tell me, Draco, would you still marry me if the Dark Lord didn't ask you to do so? Would you be nice to me if I wasn't your wife?" Her tone of voice rose slightly.

He paused. Would he marry Luna if the Dark Lord hadn't asked him to? Would he? Or would he be nice to her if she wasn't his wife? Draco even asked himself. But he knows, the answer is no. He probably wouldn't glance at her twice if she wasn't his wife.

"I'll take your silence as no," she said. "I always thought that there was good in you, I always thought you were misunderstood, just like me, but I was wrong. You cruel and evil, and I feel sorry for you that you don't understand how powerful goodness is. "

Never in his life was Draco lost his words. He was stunned, her words piercing his chest deeper than a knife, and more painful than any spell. "That's not true, Luna, it's all wrong," Draco said desperately. He didn't know what else to say to make her believe him. He lost his tongue, Merlin, help him. Everything is not right; he is not cruel and evil.

"I hope it's not true, but is it, Draco, that's who you are," Luna said softly. She got up and tightened the towel around her. "I've been grown to care about you so much, and maybe I'm in my way to fall in love with you, but ..." She shrugged lightly and looked at him. "...my hatred grew twice faster."

"You didn't mean that," he said. Draco can't help himself anymore; he lets a drop of tears fall. He doesn't care about his reputation anymore. He about to lose his wife, he wiped his tears with the back of his hand quickly. He has to fix this. "Sit back, Luna, I'll explain everything," he said as he took her hand. But she jerked her hand away for his.

"You want to explain what else? Everything is clear," Luna said."After it's over and Harry wins, I'll divorce you."

With that, she left him to the bathroom. He heard the sound of the bathroom door closing quietly, but it sounded very loud in his ears. He buries his face in his hands, he starts to get frustrated. Everything she says is not true, he may not be a good person, but he is not cruel and evil.

He heard a loud _'pop'_ a sign Trixie has returned. "Just put it on the table," he said softly and weakly. Trixie puts the cup on the table and leaves as fast as possible.

He leaned against the couch and stared at the ceiling. He sighed, and thought.

It may feel good if someone really loves him beside his father and mother. And if anyone would love him, he wanted Luna to be that person. Although he refuses to admit, he falls in love with Luna. He fell in love with her not because of her beauty, but her kindness toward the others, and the way she saw that there was good in everyone. But right now, he's about to lose her.

 _After it's over and Harry wins, I'll divorce you..._

Now, he doesn't know if Potter wins is a good thing or a bad thing. His fingers touched his wedding ring; it felt cold against his skin. He never thought that marriage would bring out the soft side within him, but strangely he liked it.

* * *

Draco lay on his back, his hands tucked behind his head; he stared blankly at the ceiling. Luna had fallen asleep long hours ago by his side with her back turned to him, and she hadn't turned to him, not even in her sleep. He hates this feeling, really, he feels helpless and hurt and sad, he never feels such feelings are mixed up, and he feels he will vomit.

Luna refused to speak to him. When she comes out of the bathroom, he tries to talk to her, but she pushes him away and says that she doesn't want to talk for a while, she feels tired, and he understands. She must be very tired after what happened and may feel traumatized too, so he leaves her alone, he doesn't want to make her feel depressed more than already was, though he doesn't know what he is doing to make her depressed.

He glances at her, wondering if she's still wearing her wedding ring. He tried not to glance at her left hand where it rested on her pillow, close to her face. He's afraid if he's disappointed, but he can't help himself, so he pushes himself up a bit and peeks. Relief showering him as he saw the rays of diamonds from her ring, she still wore it.

Then, he closed his eyes trying to sleep. Quietly, he counted the stars. Luna says counting stars before bedtime is an effective way to make sleepiness come fast; she often does that and has become a habit. Initially, he thinks only people with not right mind who count the stars before going to sleep; now he's questioning his sanity.

 _One hundred and ten stars, one hundred and eleven stars, one hundred and twelve stars, one hundred and thirteen stars, one hundred and fourteen stars..._

Then he fell asleep.

Not long after that, he woke up because his Mark was burning against his skin. He hissed trying to hold back the pain. He sees his forearm and it becomes darker, like a starless night sky. Then he heard the light knock on his door. He got out of bed and opened the door, his father standing there with his Death Eater attire.

"The Dark Lord is calling," Lucius said.

"Is he down there?" Draco asked.

"No, he wants to meet elsewhere," Lucius replied. "You will run your first raid."

"What?" He wasn't told anything about the raids.

"Go and change into your attire, I'll wait downstairs," Lucius said, not bothering to explain further. "Wait, how is Luna? I have heard what happened. "

Draco sighed. "She's fine, but she seems a little traumatized," he replied weakly.

"I have given your Aunt a few words with my wand. From now on don't worry; she will not be near Luna anymore," Lucius said dryly. Lucius almost lost his sanity when he heard what happened when he came home from the Ministry. And he gave Bellatrix some lessons about what she would get if dealing with Malfoys. He certainly wouldn't be stay still if his family members were almost killed with Bellatrix's obsession in torturing people.

Draco nodded. "Thank you, Father,"

"Go and change." With that Lucius left.

And Draco did what his father ordered. He changed into his Death Eater attire. He was wearing his mask and the hood of his cloak before coming out of the walk-in-closet. But he stopped when he saw Luna still sound asleep. He took off his mask and walked towards her. He crouched beside her and watched her for a moment. He will leave and not know when he will return, he is afraid he will not return. So he watches her face and memorizes every details of her face. He tucked the strands of hair behind her ear and kissed her lips gently.

"I'm sorry, Luna," he whispered against her lips. He pulled away a little; he could feel her breath brushing his face. "I ... I think ... I think I'm in love with you," he whispered. He swallowed nervously and kissed her forehead before finally leaving. He refuses to look back.


	26. Nostalgia

_Forgive me for grammatical errors and spelling mistakes._

 ** _Disclaimer_** _– I own nothing, except the plot!_

* * *

Chapter 26

She stirred and opened her eyes; she narrowed her eyes as the sunlight peered through the closed curtains. She turns her head to check on Draco, but he's gone. He might go somewhere to avoid her, it's a relief then, she doesn't have to face him, it will be easier if he is away from her sight, she will not feel the pain or disappointment every time she sees him. Wait, why should she feel disappointed? Shouldn't she already know about his plans, she should know this will happen sooner or later. This may be because she already feels something to him, she feels that she may have fallen in love with him, but she doesn't know, she has never fallen in love before, that feeling is alien to her.

She got up with a heavy sigh. Her whole body was aching; it was like she had done something that made her muscles tense. Maybe a warm bath would make her feel better.

An hour later she came out of the bathroom feeling a little better. She frowned at the sight of her breakfast already at the table, and only one plate and one glass. Would Draco not have breakfast with her? Not that she complains, but usually though they argue they will have breakfast together. Maybe he went with Blaise and Theodore, she thought as she made her way to the walk-in-closet.

It's lunchtime and lunch has been delivered by Trixie. She hasn't seen Draco since morning and she's getting worried, does he sulk at her? Surely, she should be the one who sulked at him, not the other way around.

Then she heard a knock at the door. She opened the door and found Narcissa. She smiles at her and invites her to enter.

"How do you feel today?" Narcissa asked in a friendly manner.

"Good, even though I felt a little bad this morning," Luna answered. "Have you had your lunch?"

Narcissa nodded gracefully. "Don't worry, I've had my lunch in my room," she replied.

"That's a relief if that so," Luna replied. "The Manor looks very quiet from the usual." She tried to dig up information about Draco's whereabouts.

"Everyone's gone," Narcissa answered. "They left before dawn."

Luna frowned."Where?"

"Does Draco not tell you?" Narcissa asked.

"No," Luna answered quietly. Why didn't he say anything if he was going to leave?

"They went for raids and this is Draco's first raid," Narcissa replied. She was surprised by his son's behavior by not saying anything about his departure. He didn't go for a day or two; he would probably be gone for months.

"What?" Luna was stunned. She felt a strange sensation in her stomach and her chest tightened. Was Draco mad at her so he didn't tell her that he was going to go for a raid; was he really mad at her? He must be offended by what she said yesterday. She has lost her appetite already. "How long will he leave?"

"I'm not sure, but maybe for months. The Dark Lord brought a lot of _people_ ," Narcissa answered, silently praying that her husband and son were all right.

Luna suddenly felt weak. He left for months and didn't say anything to her? What if he doesn't come back? What if she doesn't have change to apologize to him? She bit her lower lip, trying to hold back the tears that had been well up in her eyes.

"Draco will come back safely," Narcissa muttered as she saw the look of her pale face. "He'll be all right." At least that's what Narcissa hoped for.

Luna smiled weakly. "Yes, he will." And he must. She can't help but feel worried and feel guilty to him. She should listen to his explanation before she accuses him. After all, it's all out of Bellatrix's mouth and maybe she's not being honest, besides, Bellatrix is just being honest to the Dark Lord. She felt foolish to have trusted Bellatrix. But she wasn't in good state either yesterday.

* * *

The days had passed into weeks, weeks passed into months and she never heard from Draco, Narcissa didn't even know about Lucius' news. They really left and had no intention of telling their news. And although Narcissa looks calm, Luna knows that she too feels worried, just as she is worried about Draco. But Narcissa was wearing her mask so well she was seen that she was fine with her husband's departure, but Luna knew better.

She was also worried about Draco. She can't sleep at night and will awake while staring at the door, just in case if he enters through the door safely. She has no appetite for thinking about whether Draco has eaten or not. She will spend a little longer on walk-in-closet while watching his stuff, sometimes she sniffs out his bottle perfume if staring is not enough.

But on the bright side with their departure, especially Bellatrix, she can walk around the Manor if she wants to. She will have tea time with Narcissa every afternoon on the patio with homemade biscuits made by the house elves. She can go visit Dean and Mr. Ollivander without lying to Draco or fearing if Bellatrix caught her. However, she can't go out, Narcissa forbids her from leaving the Manor, so she will spend time painting and reading, trying to distract her mind from Draco for a moment.

And this afternoon, she painted again, she painted the blue sky with fluffy clouds, the air is very good, it will shame if she miss it. She ran her brush like a professional on the canvas carefully. Her dress has been tainted with paint, but she knows that Trixie can remove paint stain on her dress; she really admires Trixie's talent, such a lovely house elf.

"You paint beautifully," Narcissa muttered as she glanced over at her canvas. She is really a talented in painting. She has painted a flower for her in great detail and almost looks real. And she reminds her of her mother, all about her, she gets from her mother. And Narcissa suddenly thinks to tell her that she is her mother's good friend to comfort her. Draco's departure without her permission seems to have made her quite upset.

"Thank you, Mother, My mother is also good in painting too, I inherited her talent," Luna replied with a smile.

"Maybe you want to hear something," Narcissa said.

Luna looked up. "What is that?"

"About your Mother," she replied simply.

"Do you know my Mother?" Her voice turned cheerful.

"I should have told you sooner, but with what happened it was hard to find the right time," Narcissa said regretfully.

"Are you her close friend? Because my Mother always tells about her close friend to me, and how she adores her friend," said Luna.

"Yes, maybe I'm the one your Mother meant." Narcissa smiled weakly. "We've known each other since we were 7 years old and we're getting closer like sisters when we're sorted in the same house and sharing dorms, we never get through a day without each other, people sometimes think we're twins, I'm not surprised, we have the same hair color and bright eyes." Narcissa's mind brought her back many years ago and it made her tears well up.

Luna listens carefully; she has even abandoned her paintings and really put all her attention on Narcissa. A small smile crossed her lips.

"Pandora, she's very smart, as smart as a Ravenclaw, sometimes I wonder why she's sorted into Slytherin. The male student admired her, but she always told me she was interested in other men and she didn't want to tell me who he was, because she said he wasn't a Slytherin and her choice would be questioned by her parents and the people around her. But I love her, I will not insult her because she chose a man that people say is not worthy of her, she knows what is best for her, she knows better than others." A tear drops out of her eyes, and Luna never sees Narcissa cried before, so she took her hand and held it, offering comfort.

"After we graduated from Hogwarts, rumors of her seeing a Gryffindor spread quickly like a virus until finally your Grandparents heard the rumors, she confirmed casually. Your Grandfather went berserk, he even threatened to kill whoever the man was, but she persisted in her stance. Then she runs off, and nobody can find her, people say she's married to the Gryffindor, I don't even know she married Xenophilius Lovegood until I met you." Narcissa smiled weakly and took a breath before continuing ,"I was devastated to know that your Grandfather was disowned her, and it got worse when she couldn't attend my wedding and became a maid of honor as she promised when we were 9." Narcissa looks up and stares at Luna for a while, she really looks a young version of Pandora, but dreamier. "Then, I haven't heard from her since she ran away, your Grandmother died shortly after she ran away due to sorrow, your Grandfather followed three years later. But before he died, he heard the news that Pandora had given birth to a daughter and to fix the family name, he left the entire Malory family's possessions to his Granddaughter, but in one condition, she should married a worthy wizard. He never met you, but he loves you. I was there at the time of his death, and he wondered what his Granddaughter's name was before he finally breathed his final breath."

Luna's tears were flowing. She never thought that the grandparents she always thought didn't want her turn out loving her dearly. She hopes that it is not too late to pray that they will be in a better place with her mother and become a happy family again.

"You made your Grandparents happy by marrying Draco, they're proud of you," Narcissa said softly.

Luna smiled softly. "I wish I could meet them once. Draco says according to Lucius my Grandfather looks scary with coldest blue eyes."

"Rendall Malory does look scary, but he is a loving father and husband, he has a gentle side that is only visible to those who deserve to be treated gently by him," Narcissa agreed.

"Thank you for telling me this story, I can know better about my mother's family which has always been a mystery to me," Luna muttered with delight.

"It's not the end, I still have a lot of stories to tell you, it's about your Mother and Grandparents. I think we should move inside to make it more comfortable," Narcissa offered kindly.

"All right," Luna replied. As they make their way back into the Manor, Luna swears that she saw her mother smiling with tears of joy at seeing her daughter and her best friend. Luna smiles back at her mother and mouthed I love you to her, where she replies lovingly.

* * *

After spending most of the day with Narcissa, for the first time she could sleep soundly. She no longer wakes up and checks the door and stares at the door to wait for Draco. At least, when her head made contact with the pillow, she felt a sense of sleepiness coming and she fell asleep in an instant. She doesn't dream anything, but it feels good when she can sleep soundly.

However, her mind was wrong; she woke up in the middle of the night, not because she thought of Draco, but because of a loud knock on the door that made her wonder who it was. The doorknob moves as if someone is trying to open it. She suddenly felt afraid, who's trying to get in?

She ventured to approach the door and put her ear to the door. She heard a man's voice mumbling a spell to open the door, but fortunately, Draco had put a ward so no one could open the door with magic. But she wondered who was behind the door. Luna is a curious person; she can't help herself and wants to open the door.

So she took a deep breath and reached for the doorknob, her hand shaking slightly. What if it was the Death Eaters or worse the Dark Lord, a voice in her head shouting at her, but she pushed it away. She yanked the doorknob and was startled by what she saw.

Draco stands there with the help of his father and Blaise, his Death Eater attire looks wet which she assumes is blood. His face was as pale as a ghost, and his hair was a mess, his breathing sounded very heavy, and he was groaning with pain. He's dying.

* * *

 ** _A/N_** _– What do you think about Narcissa's story? I changed it several times to make it sound real and uncomplicated, and I hope it works._


	27. Invisible Chain

_Forgive me for grammatical errors and spelling mistakes._

 ** _Disclaimer_** _– I own nothing, except the plot!_

 ** _Hell Berry_** _– I agree, not much information I can get about Luna's mother, I even just learned that her name is Pandora not long ago._

 ** _NightTimeCreature_** _– Draco won't die, I'm not planning on killing Draco or Luna._

 ** _Guest_** _– Thank you very much._

* * *

Chapter 27

Luna stared at them in dumbfounded, not sure if this was just a dream or a reality. A few hours ago she fell asleep for the first time and suddenly had a nightmare to see Draco go home. Indeed, she hopes Draco to come home but not in this condition, she expects him to go home healthy without abrasions. But the sight of him stands helpless, even breathing becomes the hardest thing he has to do to really hurt her.

He steps aside as Lucius and Blaise carry him to the couch and help him to lie down. She looked at Lucius, silently asking what had happened.

"The Order of the Phoenix knows about our plans and decides to attack all of a sudden," Lucius muttered, his hair that always tied up neatly to look messy, showing how intense the battle was. "Nobody is ready for it so many of the Death Eaters are hurt."

"Are you all right?" Luna asked very quietly, she didn't even hear her own voice.

"Pretty good," Lucius replied dryly.

She looked up at Blaise.

"I'm fine, Luna," Blaise answered. He was sweating and looking pale, probably shaken.

"Take care of him for a while, can you?" Lucius asked. "Severus will return in the morning and bring the healing potions he is brewing."

Luna nodded as she crouched and wiped the sweat off Draco's forehead. "Yes. I can. There's a balm that might make the wound less severe."

"I'm going down to help Bellatrix, she might be dying," Lucius said coolly as if he didn't care. Then he left the room with Blaise following behind him.

She closed the door and locked it. She went to the bathroom to get scissors, a basin of warm water, a cloth, and a bandage, then she went back in hurry, nor did she forget to get a balm.

"Oh, Draco," Luna muttered sadly as he moaned in pain. She decided to cut his top. Once after she succeeded in cutting his top, she was shocked by the wound. It's just a single cut on his chest but long and deep.

"Luna," he moaned faintly. He knows she's here, but he can't see her, and he wants to see her badly. It's been awhile and he misses her.

"I'm here, Draco, I'll heal you," she said as she wiped the wound from the blood. "I'm sorry, Draco," she said softly as he growled. "The wound is so deep," she murmured in concern.

Draco took her hand by grasping it. He must touch her; he must know whether this is real or just his imagination. He keeps thinking about her, wondering how her reaction when he leaves without telling her, he wonders if she misses him as much as he misses her. The idea of her didn't miss him making his chest tight and almost made him want to cry.

"It's been awhile," he muttered and grinned vaguely.

She looked up at him and smiled weakly. "Is it," she replied as she wiped the wound. "I wish you'd tell me if you left," she muttered under her breath.

"I know," he replied. "Did you miss me?" He asked without stopping himself.

She didn't answer for a moment and made him think that she didn't miss him, but suddenly she smiled weakly once more. "I often think of you." And her answer is enough to answer his question.

"So do I," he replied without hesitation. "I can't sleep at night, and I can't eat," he finally admitted. Months away from her make him feel like in hell. He can't sleep soundly; he even eats just to keep him alive.

Luna felt the butterflies on her belly that made her feel weird. She swallowed and looked down, refusing to look at him. Fortunately, she has finished cleaning his wound so she can change the subject, they can talk about their feelings later. "I'm going to put some balm on your wound, maybe it'll hurt," she told him as she reached for the balm.

He just nodded and closed his eyes tightly. He growled as she smeared balm on his wound, he felt like burned. Merlin, this is really bad. He couldn't help but growl once again as she put balm on his chest again. Every time she smeared a balm on his chest he felt like dead.

"I'm sorry, Draco," she murmured with guilt. "This is the last time." Then, she was smearing the balm again and he growled louder that made her feel bad. "That's okay, it's done."

He breathes in relief once it's done. His chest feels like burning, but the burning sensation is slowly gone and makes him relax. "Does it look nasty?" He asks and opens his eyes. This time he was able to see her though vaguely. He doesn't remember her being so beautiful, his beautiful wife.

"Not really, it's just a single cut but deep. Is it because of a curse or a weapon?" She asked as she wrapped a bandage around his chest carefully.

"I don't remember," he said. "It's such a chaos; I don't even know who attacked me."

"Professor Snape will bring the healing potions in the morning, you'll be fine," she said after finishing with a bandage.

"I'm fine now," he replied quietly, almost in a whisper.

She smiles at him and gets up to leave him. But before she can take a step, he grabs her wrist. "Stay," he whispered. "Please."

She looked down at him, her eyes softening as she stared at him. "I have to change the water and the cloth to clean your body."

"Just stay, that's all I ask," he said, almost as if begging.

She muses for a moment before nodding. "I'll move you to bed then."

With great difficulty, Luna helps Draco to move to bed, where he feels more comfortable. After he was lying comfortably, she grabbed his legs and let go of his boots. Then she moved to sit at the end of the bed. Draco pulls her closer and puts his head in her lap. She leaned against the headboard and stroked his hair gently.

"How do you feel now?" Luna asked quietly.

"Not too bad," he replied and grabbed her hand, holding her hand and stroking her wedding ring. She's still using it, he thought.

"Go to bed then," Luna said. "I will wake you up if Professor Snape has come."

"You won't sleep?" He asked, his eyes getting heavy.

"No, I'll wait for Professor Snape, it's almost morning," she replied as she glanced at the clock, it said 3:55 AM.

"Are you staying here?" He asked.

"I'm not going anywhere," she replied.

Then there's silence between them. Luna thinks that Draco has slept. His breathing sounds stable. He must be so tired that he fell asleep instantly. She hopes to do more to make him feel better. But for a moment she lost in her thought, she heard him say something.

"Luna," Draco whispered.

"Hmm?" She looked down to check on him, making sure that he was just talking in his sleep or not, but apparently not, his eyes open and staring intently at her.

"Kiss me," he said in a whisper. He has been longing for her kiss for months. But with his condition like this, he can't make the first move and kiss her.

Luna didn't answer. She simply bends down and presses their lips together. After their lips touched, she felt more alive, feeling better, she also felt more butterflies in her belly. And that moment she no longer doubts that she loves him, she falls in love with her own husband. She shuddered as Draco slid his tongue and greedily explored her mouth. And Luna shows how she misses him by clasping their tongues together. This feels very good.

She pulls away as her lungs start to need air. She looked at him and flushed, she didn't even know why she was flushed.

Draco smirked as he watched her blush. Somehow he loved the effect he gave her. She is so innocent that he wants to touch every inch of her body to mark her as his own, his alone. This may sound very silly, but he will not deny it again that he fell in love with his own wife.

"Go to sleep," Luna muttered under her breath.

He just nodded slowly and closed his eyes; he fell asleep instantly with the scent and her touch surrounded him. And he dreamed of playing in the garden with her with three platinum blond haired boys. It was his favorite dream.

* * *

Two weeks have passed, Draco has recovered after getting a potion from Professor Snape, he has also gained his weight back by eating right and do some exercise. He smirks smugly, Luna loves watching him while doing exercises on the balcony in their room. She may not want to admit that he noticed her when he was shirtless and did push-ups. Push-ups aren't something he likes, but since seeing how Luna watched him with fascinated, she stroked his ego too hard making push-ups become his favorite exercise.

And today they will return to Hogwarts. They have been on the train to look for compartment. Not many students who returned, many missing, especially the muggle-born, they are somewhere to hide, some half-blood do the same, and the train is almost full of pure-blood, almost.

He holds Luna's hand tightly as he pulls her along with him. She kept looking down as if to hide her face behind her hair. She may be nervous. Maybe people would think that she betrayed Harry Potter so she chose to hide and away from the anger of the Potter supporters. He understands how the situation she is now, so he will do his best to protect her, to make her feel safe. No one can hurt her while he's still alive.

Luna heard that, the whispers, the insults that were thrown at her behind her back, she heard that. She also felt the gaze of the other students that made her want to hide. She's used to those things, but this time it's not natural for her, she can't face it. She just wanted to go back to Malfoy Manor, where she didn't feel like a clown in the middle of the crowd.

"Traitor."

She turned her face with a reflex as someone whispered roughly to her as she was passing by. She found Lavender Brown with Pervati Patil looking at her in disgust. She couldn't do anything and clasped Draco's hands tighter, distracting him.

Draco turned as he felt her squeeze his hand. "Are you all right?" He whispered.

She nodded and still looked to the ground. "Yes,"

He knows that she's lying. She had certainly heard the whispers from people around, he heard that too, but he was used to it and decided to ignore it. "Here is our compartment," he said, sliding the door open. He let Luna in first, then he followed. He closed and locked the door; he also closed the curtain to make Luna feel comfortable.

During the trip, Luna just silent looking out the window, she looked that she was somewhere else, a place where the creatures she often mentioned lived. But Draco knows better, she's definitely thinking about her friends and how she can survive at Hogwarts with the whispers and insults she'll get that may be worse than before she married him.

Suddenly she got up and unlocked the door.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"I have to go to the toilet," she replied.

"I'll come with you," he said without waiting for her approval. He can't let her wander around the train filled with angry students, they may be hexing her when he is not at her side, he knows that Luna can fight them, but he didn't want to take any risk. In addition, his mother asked him to be on Luna's side. He got up and took her hand, leading her to the ladies' room.

As they make their way into the ladies' room, Draco can feel every pair of eyes staring at them, it's like they are aliens from another planet. Some stared with hatred, some stared with fear, but he didn't care, he glared at them in return, that was enough to make them feel intimidated.

"What you staring at, idiot," he spat roughly to a Gryffindor whom he knew was Ron Weasley's ex-girlfriend. The Gryffindor girl just pouts at him and turns her face. The girl was really worst, really suited for Weasley.

"I'll wait here," Draco whispered to Luna gently. "Don't be too long."

Luna nodded and walked into the toilet. For a moment she stepped inside, a red-haired girl who was very familiar to her out of the toilet. She stopped dead in her track, she was unable to move. They just stared at each other, unsure of what they should do. But Luna wants to say something to her, tells her everything that all is not as people think, she wants to tell her that she is still on Harry's side, she still believe in him. But her body froze as she considered the risks she would face if she broke the _rules_ ; it wasn't her life to be lost, but her father's.

So she dropped her gaze to the ground and walked past her as if she didn't know her, as if they weren't friends. Quietly, Luna apologized. Although there were no chains that chained her ankles and her wrists, even though she wasn't in a dungeon, she was still a prisoner chained by an invisible chain.


	28. Unexpected Meetings

_Forgive me for grammatical errors and spelling mistakes._

 ** _Disclaimer_** _– I own nothing, except the plot._

* * *

Chapter 28

The feast has begun and the new head master has made a speech to welcome new students and also to students who decide to return to complete their education. But Professor Snape's speech is very cold and makes people prefer to hold their breath. Even the other staff didn't look too happy to be back at Hogwarts, they looked tense and scared, and with the Carrow's presence as the new Professors for Muggle Study and Defense against the Dark Arts, scaring the students to death. They imagine what punishment they would get if making trouble on their classes; certainly it wasn't a light punishment like cleaning the classroom.

Luna tries not to look around. She felt alone, she no longer heard laughter from the other students, she didn't even hear any of them telling about their summer vacation as she used to hear when she returned to Hogwarts after a long holiday. Everything felt wrong; she felt she was somewhere else, in a dark place.

She raised her eyes to see her fellow Ravenclaw students. She meets with Lisa Turpin's eyes sitting across from her; she turns her face in fear, choosing to look at her plate. People still avoid her, not because she's weird, but because she is the wife of a Death Eater whose father and aunt are the powerful Death Eaters. No one dared to mock her anymore; no one dared get close to her, even they were afraid to make eye contact. And she didn't want people to be afraid of her; even she married Draco Malfoy, not that she would behave like him. She hopes people can understand, she is still the same Luna but with a different appearance.

She glanced at Slytherin table. Draco kept staring at her with a frown. He has persuaded her to sit at the Slytherin table, but she refuses, she doesn't belong there, she belongs here. And Draco is certainly angry, thinking that she doesn't want to be seen with him. She doesn't know why he's become more sensitive since he came back from the raids. Every time she refuses him or says no, he will say that he knows she hates him or says something that is not true.

Suddenly she heard a goblet fall from the Gryffindor table, and the sound echoed in the Great Hall so people turned to the sound source. She turns around and finds it's Neville who drops the goblet, and Ginny hiss at him and his face turns red.

She had run into Neville when the train had arrived at Hogwarts. He looks like running up to her and asks about how her vacation was like he did last year, but Ginny held him and said something she couldn't hear that made Neville nod sadly and stared at her for a moment before they turned their backs to her.

* * *

The feast was finished, all the students returned to their dormitory. But Luna no longer returns to Ravenclaw common room, she and Draco have their own common room, but smaller, enough for both of them.

She heads to their dorm and leaves Draco behind. The last time she saw him, he was having a conversation with his friends. She doesn't want to bother him and choose to leave him; she gives him space to spend his time with his friends. However, as she stepped onto the moving staircase, someone grabbed her elbow and pulled her and almost knocked her backward. She turns to find out who almost made her fall; she meets the familiar grey eyes that belonged to Draco.

"Where are you going?" Draco asked with a frown. Ever since they arrived at Hogwarts, she acted as if she didn't want to be seen with him. She refuses to sit with him Slytherin table and says she's not supposed to be there. She is his wife, for Merlin's sake, she should be near him; it doesn't matter if they come from different houses. He had also noticed that she was staring at Gryffindor table and caught staring at Longbottom. If he knew she would be like this, he wouldn't allow her to return to Hogwarts.

"I'll go back to our dorm," she replied.

"You left me," he said, sounding sad.

"You're talking to your friends, I don't want to disturb," she said simply and continued her journey toward their dorm. He followed her.

"You can come to my side," he argued, feeling a bit annoyed at her.

"I know, but I want to go back to our dorm," she replied.

"Why?"

She turned her head and looked at him for a moment before answering. "I'm tired, Draco."

"You're afraid to be seen with me, you worry about your friends," he suddenly said quietly. He has seen her, how her face changed when the Weasley girl or Longbottom is around, she looks sad and will turn her back on him.

"I don't know where the theory came from, but that's not true. I'm fine when I'm seen with you, like now," she explained patiently.

"That's because there aren't many people around at the moment," he said. Most of the students have returned to their respective dormitories, seen only a few students still hanging around, most of them are Prefects.

Luna ignores Draco until they reach their dorm. She mutters the password and walks in without waiting for him.

Draco has been sick of being treated like this. Days ago she apologized for saying something untrue and hurtful to him before he went on a raid. But now she's acting like she really meant with what she said.

"So you'll ignore me again like last time?" Draco asked angrily.

"I'm not ignoring you," Luna said, surprised by his anger.

"Then what have you just done?" He demanded.

"You don't understand," she said quietly, suddenly her face turned sad. "I don't want to be here."

His gaze softened at the sight of her that looked tortured.

"People stay away from me because they're scared of me, they're scared of my new last name, and I don' want them to be afraid of me. Not mentioning that I have no friends at all, they hate me." A tear fell from her eyes. It was a tear of sadness that made Draco's chest tight. "You will never understand what it's like to be me when you have your friends," she said softly and weakly.

"Come here." Draco opens his arms wide and pulls her in a tight embrace. He should understand her more. "I'm here, I can be your friend," he whispered and kissed the top of her head.

He continues to hug her and let her sob in his arms. He stroked her hair, kissed her forehead and temples every now and then to make her feel more comfortable. She didn't say anything, the long silence filled the room and it was quite comfortable for him. After he sensed she was silent and no longer crying, he pulled away, her face wet with tears, he cupped her face with both hands and kissed her lips gently.

"Feeling better?" He asked softly, she nodded in reply. "Then, we better sleep; you must be very tired after a long journey." He took her hand and led her upstairs, but he stopped when she called his name.

"Draco,"

"Yes, love?" He turned to her.

She smiled slightly at him. "Thank you," she murmured.

He couldn't help and smile back. "It's nothing, Luna."

* * *

Days passed with the same for Luna. She went to classes and studied, went to lunch and went back to classes, did homework, and went to dinner in the Great Hall; it was repeated over and over again. And she always spends her time alone. Draco tries to accompany her as much as possible, but she asks him to focus more on his classes as well as his duties as Prefect, he has been quite busy, she doesn't want to be a burden to him.

But Draco is always worried about her, he's worried when he's not around some students will try hexing or jinxing her. So he'll ask either Crabbe or Goyle to follow her, or Theodore or Blaise when Crabbe and Goyle are too busy with their own _world_. But when the four of them can't accompany her, Draco will ask for one of the Carrow's. And the Carrow's are happy to follow her all day from one class to another class, because it's not just Draco who tells them to, but Lucius as well.

And now, she could hear Amycus Carrow's footsteps behind her, he would glare or snap at anyone who was blocking her path. And Luna can do nothing but hug her books tightly on her chest and choose to look at the stone floor that she finds much more interesting than ever.

As she turned, Amycus murmured coldly and confusedly. "That's not the direction toward the Herbology class."

"I have to go to the toilet," she replied no less coldly.

"All right,"

She could feel Amycus nodding. As she entered the ladies' room, he kept following her and made her stop and turn. "This is a ladies' room, I would appreciate if you waited outside," she said with a frown on her forehead.

"I'm just doing my job," Amycus argued.

"I'm not going anywhere," she said. "Just wait here, I won't be long." Without waiting for a response from him, she went further and solved her _problem_.

After she finishes, she walks towards the sinks and plans to wash her hands. But she spotted someone in the sink, a redhead and she looked at her through the mirror. She really didn't expect to meet her and the others, let alone just the two of them here, she embarrassed and gaze suddenly fell to the floor; she didn't know what to say or what to do. The only thing she thinks is she will yell at her, and call her with the nastiest words she used to do to those who deserve it.

"Luna," Ginny called out, she turned away. She had to stare at her for a few minutes to make sure it was Luna she used to know. It was strange to see her without the earrings and necklace that characterized her and those things had been replaced by a pair of small diamond earrings and maybe she also wore a diamond necklace that hide behind her uniform.

"Hello, Ginny," Luna forced a smile.

"How are you?" Ginny asked. She had heard the news of her being kidnapped by the Death Eaters at the beginning of the summer vacation. She and her entire family were the first to hear the news. Xenophilius Lovegood came to their house in panic, telling them that Luna was kidnapped. And she had certainly heard the news that she married Draco Malfoy a month later, and she knew the marriage wasn't based on love. Luna has never paid any attention to the young Malfoy, he is a stranger to her but name.

So, when people barking around about Luna being a traitor, she doesn't believe it. She has known Luna since she was 5 years old, and she doubts that Luna will change. She always stuck on what she believed, no matter how people doubted what she believed.

"I'm fine, Ginny, how about you?" Luna said she didn't move from her spot.

"Pretty good," she replied.

"What about your family?" Luna cocked her head.

"They're pretty good too," she replied, Luna nodded. Then there was a long silence between them. "I trust you, Luna," Ginny finally said after a long silence. Luna looked up and met her eyes. "I know you didn't mean anything by marrying Malfoy. I know they must threaten you if you refuse to marry him."

Luna smiled in relief. "It's a relief that somebody finally believes," she mumbled sadly.

"Neville trusts you too, so do Harry, Ron, and Hermione," Ginny said with a smile. "We all still believe that you are faithful to Harry."

"Thank you." Never in her life Luna lost her words, she just too relieved. It's like the burden on her young shoulders has disappeared. " _He_ wanted to make Harry feel disappointed and betrayed by marrying me and Draco. And _he_ trained me with dark magic to fight Harry on the battlefield, _he_ forced me to do that or _he_ would kill my father."

"I understand, Luna," Ginny muttered and approached her. "That's exactly what _he_ will do."

"And _he_ wants you," Luna muttered. " _He_ sent Theodore Nott and Blaise Zabini to catch you one by one when the time has come. _He_ will kill those who are useless and make those who strong as _his_ soldiers." The words slid smoothly out of her mouth."Tell the others, tell them to be careful."

Ginny looked worried and started biting her lower lip. "I have suspected them. Nott has been looking at Gryffindor table lately and he's going to whisper something to Zabini, so that's what he's planning," Ginny mumbled irritably.

"I ... I can't help much, because I don't know much about what they're planning," Luna said softly.

Ginny took her hands and held it. "This is very helpful, Luna, you have saved the DA members. I'll make sure they know and be more careful. "

"I can't talk to you in public," she admitted, feeling ashamed of herself.

"That's fine, it's better that way," Ginny replied and hugged Luna.

"Be careful," Luna whispered and hugged Ginny tightly. "Don't let them catch you." A tear escapes her eyes; she has become very sensitive lately.

"No, I won't let them," Ginny replied in determination.

Luna pulls away and wipes her tears. "I have to go, Amycus waits outside."

"So he's your dog now?" Ginny asked in amusement.

Luna smiled. "I'll see you when I have a chance, until then, goodbye," she said softly but with a smile.

"Goodbye," Ginny said with a smile and looked at the back of her blond friend who disappeared from her sight. As soon she no longer heard footsteps, she immediately came out of the toilet and made a mental note to collect Dumbledore's Army once more, this time they had to fight back. Those blasted Death Eaters should know with whom they are dealing.


	29. Explosion

_Forgive me for grammatical errors and spelling mistakes._

 ** _Disclaimer_** _– I own nothing, except the plot!_

 ** _A/N_** _– I'm not gonna lie, this chapter is very boring. I yawn a lot of times while editing this._

* * *

Chapter 29

She stood on the balcony in their room. The balcony is much smaller than the balcony of their room at Malfoy Manor, but with a more beautiful view, but not as beautiful as she saw the view from the Ravenclaw common room, but that was enough for her. From here she can see the Quidditch pitch and the Forbidden Forest; she can also see the sunset.

She suddenly shivered, winter is coming soon and the weather is getting colder every day.

After her meeting with Ginny, she felt a little more relieved, her shoulders a little lighter. She was relieved that she didn't lose all her friends, at least there is some who believe her though most of them hate her, but that's ok for her. She never forces people to believe her, so she's fine if they don't do now.

"Waiting for me,"

A very familiar voice suddenly caught by her ears. She didn't hear his footsteps; maybe it was because she was too busy with her thoughts.

She turned and smiled at Draco, he still wearing his Quidditch uniform. His hair was a bit messy; she could smell the masculine scent from him.

"Hello," she said, didn't move from her spot.

He walked towards her. "I'm hoping a bit you'll show up during practice, but unfortunately you never showed up. Where did you go?" He asked before giving her a warm kiss on her forehead.

"I'm not going anywhere, the outside has started to cool, and you know I have no interest in Quidditch," she replied as she wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his chest.

"I know, but at least you can show up just to give me support," he said, wrapping his arms around her and bringing her body closer.

"I'll be in the stands tomorrow then," she said, hugging him tightly.

Draco has been very kind to her; he also treats her well. Just thinking what she said to Ginny, made her feel guilty. She didn't feel guilty when the words came out of her mouth, she didn't even think about Draco while talking to Ginny, he didn't matter to her then; all she wanted was someone to trust her so that the person could save DA members. But when she sees Draco smiling at her and how tender he is to her, the guilt slaps her right on the face.

Now she's torn between her friends or Draco. She loves her friends, but there's no doubt that she loves Draco as well. All these months with him, she knows he's not as bad as people think. He's just tied to a demon.

"What is it, Luna?" Draco asked. He could sense that something was disturbing her; she was much quieter than usual. Indeed, since they returned to Hogwarts many things that disturbed her. Starting from being insulted by her friends and insulted for marrying him, but usually those things don't bother her much, usually she will forget it and become more cheerful. But now it's different. It not only disturbs her, but also makes her sad. Even just looking at her expression, he can tell it easily.

"Nothing," she replied. "Just feeling tired," she lied and made her feel worse.

Once you lie, you will lie continuously to cover up the other lies.

"I know something is wrong, tell me, Luna," he pulled away and looked at her.

"I have nothing wrong, I miss my father," she said, not completely lying. "It was difficult to be away from him and never saw him for a long time."

Her eyes were full of sadness now, and Draco doesn't know what to do. He can't comfort her if it's about her father, but he also doesn't want to see her like this. "What should I do to make you feel happy?" He asked softly.

Luna smiled. "That question has made me happy," she said.

"It's so easy to make you happy," he teased and wrapped his arms around her again. "Did you have a shower?" He whispered.

"No," she replied simply.

"Want to take a shower together?" He offers with a smirk on his handsome face.

She giggled. "Sure," she replied as he led her into the bathroom.

He has thought of the fun things they can do while showering.

* * *

Weeks have passed. Luna still hasn't found the right time to meet Ginny again; Draco begins to follow her wherever she goes. He also always takes her to the Quidditch pitch just to watch him practice. But she knows that Draco has absolutely no idea that she and Ginny have spoken, he's just simply worried about her.

And apparently some DA members trust her warning. Some of them no longer looked at her with hatred and disgust, but their gaze softened, but she never dared to look back at them, she was afraid that Draco would notice that.

One day, he overhears Blaise and Theodore's conversation; she must hear their conversation whether she wants to or not since she sat at the Slytherin table for lunch. Draco sits next to her and Theodore and Blaise sit across her. During their conversation, she pretends to ignore but in fact she listens well to what they say.

"They look more cautious these days," Theodore muttered under his breath as he looked toward the Gryffindor table. "They probably know our plans."

"Don't be a dummy Nott, they certainly had no idea about the plan," Blaise replied coolly.

"Don't you see them? They always stick together like a bunch of cows, not mentioning their wands are always on hand. They also skip the Carrow's classes and every time they search for them, they nowhere to be seen, they disappear," Theodore explains irritably.

"You make it complicated. That is exactly what they will do when the Death Eaters have taken over Hogwarts, that's natural," Blaise said.

"That's not natural. A few weeks back they didn't behave like that, it just happened lately," Theodore said.

"Shut up you two, I try to eat calmly," Draco yelled in annoyed. "Just ignore them, we haven't got orders from the Dark Lord to catch them, so be quiet," he whispered harshly now.

"I'm just trying to learn their behavior," Theodore said, rolling his eyes.

Blaise snorted at him.

After their conversation ended, Luna was relieved that DA was starting to fight back, that's supposed to be what they did. Silently, she glanced at the Gryffindor table and inadvertently stared directly at Ginny's eyes. She smiled slightly and nodded at her. She dropped her gaze trying with all her might not to smile back.

* * *

She tightened her scarves as the wind blew pretty hard. From where her sitting down, she could see Draco's platinum blonde hair, he was seen yelling at Goyle. She sighed heavily. She doesn't like Quidditch, but she always enjoys watching Quidditch games, it's always festive for her. But now it's different, the stands not as full as usual. The Slytherin cheering happily, supporting their team, while the Hufflepuff, they cheering as well, but unusually, it sounds weird as they are afraid of something.

She felt her bladder full and she couldn't hold it anymore. She gets up and plans to go to the toilet, but a hand grabs her wrist. She turned around.

"Yes?" She asked politely to Daphne. Draco had ordered her to accompany her during the game, and so far she's done a good job. She is also quite fun to talk to.

"Where are you going? The game is not over yet," Daphne said (shouting).

"I'm going to the toilet, you don't have to come with me," she replied, trying to raise her tone for her to hear.

"But Draco-"

She cut her off. "I won't be long," she tells her and leaves before she continues the conversation and forces her to come with her.

When she's done with her _business_ , she walks down the corridor to the Quidditch pitch. But she stopped when someone called her; she barely heard it, especially with the sound of the audience from the pitch. She turned around and found no one, so she continued her journey. She stopped again as the voice called her louder this time. She turned again and found a red-haired girl peering through the door.

"Ginny?" She narrowed her eyes.

Ginny makes a hand gesture to get her closer, so she approaches.

"No one around," she told her.

"Just in case," Ginny whispered. "Come on," she pulled her into a room she knew was a class that was rarely used. When she's inside, she finds the DA members, except those from Hufflepuff because they're in the Quidditch field right now.

"Luna." It was Neville, he smiled broadly at her.

"Hello, Neville," she greeted.

"I don't understand why we should trust her, she married to Malfoy and automatically made her as bad as Malfoy," Lavender Brown said in annoyance as she folded her arms, she looked at her in disgust.

"She is certainly bad because she is a Malfoy now," Pervati Patil said sarcastically.

Luna is silent and has no intention of defending herself, although what they say is not all true.

"Oh, shut up!" Ginny snapped. "I trust Luna more than you two. Where did you go when Harry needs friends when all away from him just because he declares You-Know-Who has returned? Do you even help him to the Ministry? No! You are not there to help him, but Luna; she always stands beside Harry no matter what happens. Even now she's holding pain for Harry, where I bet you cannot do it. So if anyone doesn't like Luna being here, please go, I won't hold you back. "

Silence filled the room; they stared in the other direction, refusing to stare at Ginny or Luna.

"Well?" Ginny challenged.

"I stay," Lavender said softly, and followed by the others.

"Good," Ginny muttered. "So we will fight against the Carrow's."

"What?" Luna said in surprise.

"I mean we'll fight back, and our target is the Carrow's, Amycus Carrow," Ginny said. "We have been thinking this well, Luna, we will fight. I brought you here so you don't miss a moment. "

"What's the plan?" Luna asked.

"We're going to destroy Amycus Carrow's office," Neville replied, "with firecrackers," he said.

Luna's eyes widened.

"Here, it's not dangerous but the sound is loud enough," Seamus handed Firecrackers to Ginny, and he grinned.

"That's quite big, it will distract people from the game," Luna said.

"That's our goal, come on," Seamus said.

So they walked along the corridor to Amycus Carrow's office. It's not hard to open the door. It's funny how a Death Eater uses a light spell to lock the door of his office.

Ginny puts the firecrackers on the table. "Match?"

"Using a wand will be easier," says Neville.

"Using matches will be safer, just in case if after this they will check our wands one by one," said Ginny. "Seamus do you have matches?"

"Yes, I have one, wait, ahh here it is," he handed a match to Ginny.

"It'll be dangerous, we'll get hurt," Luna said worriedly.

"No, we'll use the Protecting spell around us," Seamus replied.

And that's right after Ginny lit the firecracker's axis, Neville and Michel Corner, casting Protection spell around them. It didn't take long to hear the sound of the explosion. But the explosive sound was louder than Luna thought, she was shocked and her ears were ringing. The whole room was destroyed, as there had been a war. The parchments were scattered, ink spilled on the floor, tables, chairs, windows smashed, and smoke filled the room. It's really messy.

"It's more fantastic than I thought," Seamus murmured.

"That's insane," Ginny muttered, but she sounded satisfied and proud.

Then, they were all surprised by the sound of footsteps, it sounded closer. They become panic, not expecting that the explosion will distract people more quickly than they thought.

"Go away," Luna told them. "They're headed here."

"How about you?" Neville asked, apparently not willing to leave Luna.

"I'll be fine," she replied. "Hurry up, before they catch you."

"Come on, Neville, just leave her," Lavender grabbed Neville's arm roughly, while the other except Ginny had run away.

"I will send a Patronus when the time is right." That was the last thing Ginny said before she ran away with the others. Luna followed her to the doorway and watched Ginny's back further away from her gaze and disappears. She turned her gaze on Amycus Carrow's office, she stared in awe.

"What's going on?" Professor Snape's voice distracts her. She turned her eyes on him, she not only found Professor Snape, but the Carrow's, Flich, and some curious students, Draco there too, he looked a mess too.

"Luna, what happened?" Draco asked, approaching her.

"I don't know, I was in the toilet and I heard the explosion, and I decided to find out, and ..." she paused and looked back at the room; she shrugged lightly, "…I found this."

"Who did this?" Amycus asked, he sounded very angry. "Who did this?" He asked once more, but this time to her. His voice sounded rough.

"You better not talk like that to her," Draco warned roughly.

"That's fine, Draco," Luna said, grabbing his arm.

"Well, Mrs. Malfoy, you're here first, you might know who did this," Professor Snape asked in a monotone voice.

"I'm sorry, Professor, but I don't know, when I was here I didn't find anyone," Luna said. She is not good at lying, but in recent months, she started learning how to pretend or lie.

"It must be those stupid Gryffindors, they weren't in the Gryffindor stands during the game," Alecto Carrow's spat in disgust.

"Those bastrads," Amycus cursed.

"Find them," said Snape coldly.

Luna swallowed nervously. She wished they had gone into hiding. She grabbed Draco's arm tighter.

"Back to your dorm," said Snape, "and if I know you're hiding them, you know what punishment you'll get."

The students nodded with fear before running back to their dorm.

"Do you know who did that?" Draco asked after they reached their common room.

"No," she shook her head.

Draco looked at her for a moment. He knows when Luna lies, he has been living with her for a few months and it's been a long time to get to know her. Luna is always open about herself to him, so he can find out easily whether she is lying or not. "Your friends did this, right?"

"Possibly, but I don't know," Luna said, refusing to make eye contact with him.

"Look at me, Luna," Draco grabs her chin and forces her to see him right in the eye; he's surprised when her eyes turn hard and full of firmness. "Did they do it?"

"I don't know, Draco," she replied casually, though she panicked inside.

"You know they will put you in danger," Draco said.

"Let it go, Draco, I will not say anything about them," Luna said dryly as she let go of his hand from her chin.

Draco sighed heavily. He will not push her if she doesn't want to; he already knows who did it. "All right," he said as he ran his hand through his platinum blond hair. "Did you enjoy the game?" He changed the subject.

"That's quite interesting," Luna replied, relieved he drop the subject.

"Quite interesting? I look bloody cool, all the girls cheering for me, you should be proud and lucky to have me as a husband," he said as he grabbed her waist and pulled her close to him, she gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Draco," Luna whined, placing her hands on his chest. "You're still in your Quidditch uniform."

"I know, I look sexy in Quidditch uniform," he says, sounds too proud.

"You're sweating," Luna says still trying to push him.

"Let's get a shower then," he whispered and carried her into the bathroom while kissing her neck and caused her to laugh because it tickled.

* * *

 ** _A/N_** _**II** – __I just realized that they always end up showering together, but if I was Luna, I wouldn't mind._


	30. All Gone

_Forgive me for grammatical errors and spelling mistakes._

 ** _Disclaimer_** _– I own nothing, except the plot!_

 ** _A/N_** _– It doesn't turn out the way I want it to. And I have a hard time to write this, so this chapter will be a little weird for my liking._

* * *

Chapter 30

"What do you want for Christmas?" Draco asked her who was busy watching the snow from the window train. They were at the Hogwarts Express heading back home for the Christmas break.

"I don't know, it should be a surprise," Luna said looking at him. She's feeling better lately. Two weeks before Christmas break, Ginny sends a Patronus when Draco is not around, she tells her that she is the other hiding in Room of Requirement. She also says not to worry about them because Dobby always helps them, especially about food. And yesterday she got a Patronus and said that Ginny was struggling to make an invisible potion so they could ride the train without being seen by anyone.

Indeed, she hadn't seen any sign of Ginny's presence on the train, but strangely enough she could feel her. She could feel a pair of eyes watching her as she walked in search of compartment.

"Luna," Draco called as she lost in her thought. She has always been lost in her thought lately, it worries him.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm daydreaming, silly me," she said with a forced laugh.

"That's fine," Draco said, grabbing her hand and squeezing it. "I said, this will be our first Christmas together, so you can tell me what you want for Christmas."

"I want something cool," she told him.

"Something cool?" Draco frowned in puzzlement. For him something cool is the new Firebolt, what's something cool for a girl?

Luna nodded. "Something not normally sold in the Wizarding World."

"You mean something that is only sold in the Muggle London?" He said in horror.

"Yes," she replied eagerly.

"Really, Luna?" He frowned. "You can ask for something better."

"You asked for what I wanted, I wanted something cool from Muggle London," she said, trying to hold her laughter while watching Draco's expression.

"I shouldn't have asked you," he muttered under his breath. He should know she's going to ask for something strange, as strange as she is.

 _But you love her, idiot!_

A voice shouted at him.

He frowned irritably. _Oh, shut up!_

* * *

When they reached Malfoy Manor, Narcissa appeared out of nowhere and opened her arms wide. She hugged them tightly. "Welcome back," she said happily. She looks happy than the last time she saw her.

"How are you, Mother?" Draco asked as Narcissa released her embrace from them.

"Great that you guys have come home," Narcissa said with a big smile. But as her eyes moved on to Luna, her smile disappeared. "You look skinnier, Luna."

"Really?" Luna said awkwardly.

"She looks fine to me," Draco said watching Luna from head and foot. But he frowned that the bone on her fingers was more visible than before. And if you look closely she does look skinnier. He suddenly feels guilty that he's more focused on Quidditch matches and duties as a prefect than take care of her.

"Maybe I'm too worried about school," Luna said. She didn't think that everything that happened at Hogwarts made her lose weight, she didn't notice it!

"You have to eat more, you look unhealthy," Narcissa said worriedly. She thinks if Luna goes back to Hogwarts she'll be happier that she doesn't have to face Bellatrix and her madness. "Go into the room and rest, Trixie will call you if dinner is ready."

Draco nodded. "I'll see you later, mother," Draco said as he took Luna's hand and led her upstairs to their room.

As they reached their room, he closed the door and looked at her.

"I'm sorry," he said suddenly.

Luna stared at him in bewilderment. What he sorry for? "Why are you apologizing?"

"I'm too preoccupied with Quidditch and duties as a prefect so I don't take care of you," he said sadly. His gaze fell to the floor, somehow he felt ashamed of her.

"It's nothing, Draco, really. Losing weight is not a big deal for girls, most of us just want to lose as much weight as possible, " Luna said simply, "its better I look skinnier than look fatter," she continued with laughter, hoping Draco would feel fine, but it failed. He was still looking at the floor with a sad expression and guilty.

"That's really no big deal, Draco, you don't have to think about that," she said. She approached him and wrapped her tiny arms around his waist and placed her head on his chest.

Draco wraps his arms around her. And he really can feel how skinny she is now. How did he not notice this? He's such a bad husband.

"I'm tired, Draco, will we go to bed now?" Luna begged quietly and kindly. She doesn't want him to feel bad just because she is losing weight, it's nothing.

"Yes, we can go to bed," he replied and looked at her before removing his clothes and crawling into bed. When Luna joined him, he grabbed her body and hugged it against his.

The day passes quickly and the day after tomorrow is Christmas. Draco has had a gift for Luna that he got difficulty. He visited many shops in Muggle London and looked for _something cool_ for his wife. He doesn't know what a cool thing is, so he takes a long time to search and determine, it almost takes all day.

But eventually he gets something (that thing is cool for him), he has never seen anything like it before. It was a snow globe with a pair of blond couple dancing amid a frozen lake surrounded by pine forest and a small hut. And if he shakes the globe, the snow will fall. But what he likes most is when he pushes the button and the couple starts dancing accompanied by slow music.

But for him, shaking the globe is not necessary; it will probably damage the globe. So he charmed the globe to let the snow fall without having to shake it. He also carved her name on it, 'Luna Lovegood-Malfoy', he grinned at the thought.

He has wrapped up Luna's presents in blue wrapping paper and silver ribbon around it. He knows she will love the wrapping paper as well, because the color is Ravenclaw color.

He sneaks into the room and hides her present behind his back, hoping she is sleeping. But unfortunately, when he opened the door and stepped inside, she still woke up and sat on the couch, she was knitting. Knitting became her hobby lately, although he didn't know what she was knitting, it looked messy.

She looked up and greeted him.

"Hello, Draco."

"Err ... hello," he said awkwardly. "Nice evening, is not it?"

She smiles at him, but he can see the confusion from her eyes.

"Yes, is it,"

"Right, I'll go change," he said and turned his back and ran to walk-in closet.

Luna smiled in amusement at him.

The next day on a quiet afternoon at Malfoy Manor, three Snatchers broke in and brought three teenagers with them, two boys with red hair and dark hair, and a brown haired girl.

"We got Harry Potter," Scabior shouted out loud, like it was a song.

Bellatrix was the first to hear it and immediately ran into the main hall of Malfoy Manor. When her eyes landed on the dark-haired guy, her eyes shone and she smiled broadly.

"Get Draco," she murmured.

As soon as Draco was downstairs, he was nervous and restless. Potter is here, he doesn't believe that. Luckily Luna was in the bathroom so she didn't know this news, at least not yet.

"Get here, Draco," Bellatrix cooed, she made a hand gesture for Draco to come closer. "Look, is this Harry Potter?"

Draco looked at his father and mother before take look at the boy in front of him, his father nodding encourage him, while his mother paused like a statue, it was clear she was scared.

"Take a look, Draco," Bellatrix said sounding annoyed.

Draco moved his eyes to the boy. No doubt this is Harry Potter. He doesn't have to be this close to know he is Potter or not. No matter how bad his face looks right now, he is positive that he is Potter. He could even see the scar on his forehead.

"How is it?" Bellatrix demanded impatience.

"I'm not sure," Draco said quietly.

He doesn't know why he is not willing to tell Bellatrix that this is Potter. That might be because of Luna, he thought. He fall for Luna, right? And he wants her to see that he is a good man in her eyes. He wants Luna to know that he's not cruel as she once said.

"Take a look better, Draco," Bellatrix said, pushing him closer to Harry.

Harry can't do anything, he just stares at Draco. Why doesn't he say that he really is Harry Potter? Is not he with the Dark Lord's supporter? He wondered.

Draco shook his head. "I'm not sure," he repeated, standing upright to his parents.

"Is not she the mud-blood Granger?" Lucius muttered, staring at the brown-haired girl.

"And the redheaded boy is a Weasley, right?" Narcissa said. "So he must be Harry Potter."

"I'll call the Dark Lord," Lucius said as he rolled up his sleeve and pointed his wand at his Dark Mark.

"No!" Bellatrix cried. "We're not sure he's a Potter or not, the mud-blood might fool us. Get Luna here."

Draco's body stunned. His fists clenched at his side. He doesn't know how Luna will handle this. Her reaction may be worse than him.

He turned his gaze to Weasley, he glared at him and Granger looked at him with a puzzled gaze similar to Potter's gaze. They may wonder why he didn't tell the truth and maybe they thought he was doing this because he was on their side or he was too scared to tell the truth.

If only they knew that he was doing this for Luna, to live better with Luna. He doesn't want their future filled with darkness where murder is legalized; he doesn't want such a future.

He returned to reality when he heard high heels clicking against the wood floor. Luna walked toward Potter, her face paler. She looked scared, nervous, worried, all mixed up.

"Come here, sweetheart, come to auntie," Bellatrix said very gently and took Luna's hand. "Take a look, is he Harry Potter or not?"

Luna took a deep breath and glanced at Bellatrix. When she finds Bellatrix calling her to identify this boy is Harry or not, she feels fear filled her whole system.

"Come on, sweetheart, after this we can pick up your daddy in New York," Bellatrix offered.

Luna swallowed. She bowed slightly and tilted her head. There is no doubt that he is Harry Potter. The eye that looked back at her was Harry Potter's eye. But Luna is always true to her words, once she sides with Harry she will not turn her back.

"I don't know," she said quietly. "What's wrong with his face?"

"Yes, what's wrong with his face?" Bellatrix demanded to Scabior angrily.

"I don't know. His face has been like that when we found him," Scabior replied nonchalantly.

"Wait, is that a sword?" Bellatrix looked at the sword at his grasp.

"This is my payment," Scabior said simply.

"Where did you get that?" Bellatrix yelled angrily, everyone in the room fell silent. She approached Scabior and slapped him hard across the face.

"You bitch," Scabior hissed.

Bellatrix cursed him over and over again until he release the sword from his grasp. She grabbed the sword and shouted. "Get the goblin here!" Then she continued. "Take them to the dungeon, except the mud-blood."

Wormtail takes Harry and Ron to the dungeon.

"Hermione, no!" Ron yelled, struggling in Wormtail's grip but he lost.

Draco holds Luna tightly as Bellatrix tortures the goblin and Granger. He pressed her face to his chest so she didn't witness how barbaric Bellatrix is. He could feel the front of his robe wet from her tears, her body shaking.

He looked away as Bellatrix carved a word on Granger's forearm. Granger screamed in pain, it hurt his ears. He winced as he heard the satisfied laughter of Bellatrix echoing and fulfills the hall. As if she wasn't satisfied to torture Granger, she pointed her wand at her again, preparing to curse her, but before she can mumble the spell, her wand flew away.

He turned his face over and saw clearly that Potter pointed his wand at him. A red light came out from the tip of his wand. He pushed Luna away and he drove himself backwards to avoid the spell.

 _Ungraceful, bastard!_ Draco thought angrily. He grabbed his wand under his robe and aimed at Potter. He thinks he's who comes to his house and tries to attack him while his best friend is in his arms.

The battle has begun in the main hall at Malfoy Manor. Hexing and jinxing fly everywhere and destroy the entire furniture. Luna crawls trying her best to avoid hexing or jinxing from both sides. She has no wand to protect herself. Bellatrix took it (again) when she returned from Hogwarts.

She turned hers face side to side to find a place where she could hide. But the sound of broken furniture and the sound of screams from the people around her made her frantic. She kept crawling toward the pillar to hide. But she stopped dead at her track when she heard Bellatrix shirked.

"Stop or she's dead!" Bellatrix has Hermione in her grasp and puts a dagger on her neck, threatening her.

Everyone paused and stopped whatever they were doing. Not far from Bellatrix, she saw Draco, Lucius, and Narcissa standing behind Bellatrix. They look messy, especially Draco and Lucius. Their hair that always looks neat has gone. Then she glanced at Harry. Ron, Dean, and the Goblin were beside him, staring in horror at Bellatrix.

Suddenly, Luna heard a strange voice from the ceiling. She looked up and Bellatrix somehow followed. Dobby hangs on a chandelier. She narrowed her eyes, trying to figure out what is Dobby doing. In the blink of an eye, the chandelier fell just below Bellatrix. But Bellatrix is fast enough. She pushed Hermione and avoids the chandelier.

Ron grabbed Hermione in his arms.

"You filthy house elf. How dare you do that to your Master," Bellatrix shirked.

"Dobby's Master is only Mr. Potter and Dobby only listens to Mr. Potter,"Dobby shirked back at Bellatrix.

"You better hurry up, Dobby," Ron said panicking.

Ron, Hermione, Dean were linked to each other while Dean was hanging on Dobby for dear life, Ron Holding Harry's arm tightly. They heard Bellatrix shout. Harry doesn't have time to think about Bellatrix and the Malfoy's, which he knows is he wants to save his friends. So he grabbed Luna's ankle by force and pulled her closer. That's too rough, he's willing to admit.

"NO!" Draco yelled at the sight of Potter grabbing Luna's ankle. He pushed his father and ran toward Luna. But before he can reach her, they disappear in the blink of an eye.


	31. Separation

_Forgive me for grammatical errors and spelling mistakes._

 ** _Disclaimer_** _– I own nothing, except the plot!_

 ** _A/N_** _– HAPPY NEW YEAR! I hope you guys have a lovely new year party last night._

* * *

Chapter 31

"NO!" Draco fell on his knees, his palms groping the surface of the wooden floor in panic. His eyes moved around looking for his wife. His heartbeat pounded so fast, sweat began to drip from his forehead, and his eyes began to sting. "No," he whispered when he found no sign of his wife. She has gone. Potter took her.

Then a great anger took over his body. His fists were clenched so tightly that his knuckles turned white. His body trembled lightly because of the anger he resisted with all his might. "Scarhead," he hissed hatefully. He has been kind to him, he has helped him, helped him to escape and solve the madness that happened. But Potter misuses his kindness. He shouldn't have to be kind to him in the first place. He also doesn't have to think about Luna's reaction if he handed Potter over, he can deal with her later. But it was too late. He has made his bed, and he has to lie in it.

Lucius noticed Draco's panic that turned into an incredible rage. "Draco," he called, but Draco ignored him completely.

"Draco," this time Narcissa tried, she approached Draco and put her hand on his shoulder. "Please, stand up," she said softly.

Draco looked up and looked at his mother just before he obeyed. "I have to get her back," he said quietly but confidently.

"Don't be absurd," Bellatrix suddenly sneered. "You'll never find her, Draco," she mocked.

"I will!" Draco spat angrily. "I'll find her and I will curse Potter to the moon and back."

"How sweet ... Well, you should have done that from the beginning when he was found, you fool," Bellatrix argued in annoyance, her eyes darkening as dark as the night sky. "But you lied to everyone and said he wasn't Potter."

"I didn't know he was Potter," he lied smoothly. "Can you even recognize him with a face like that?" Draco demanded angrily. "Can you?" He challenged when Bellatrix didn't answer.

"It seems we missed a party," Rabastan suddenly said as he entered the hall and looked around, he whistled in amazement as he saw the whole hall was destroyed. "Interesting."

"What happened?" Rodolphus asked Lucius.

"Potter was here," Lucius replied simply as he massaged the bridge of his nose and took a seat on the leather armchair.

"And he's gone?" Rodolphus demanded, but no one answered, the chaos in the hall was enough to answer his question.

"The mud-blood fools us," Bellatrix muttered. "She made the face of Potter unrecognizable. Oh, my head started hurting."

"And?" Rabastan asked.

"And he's gone, dumbass!" Draco roared. "He brought Luna with him."

"What?"

"You heard me," Draco said angrily.

"Aye, Sir. Calm down," Rabastan scoffed, held up his hands in surrender.

"I'm going to look for Luna," Draco murmured to take a step to walk out of the Manor and search for his wife. She must be out there. He knew it.

"You will not find Luna, Draco," Lucius said. "It takes months to find Potter; it will not be easy to find her."

"I'll still look for her, she needs me," Draco said stubbornly, refusing to spend a day without his wife. "I'll find her," he muttered to himself rather than to his father.

"Come on, be realistic, she's with Potter, she's safe, she doesn't need you. You're nothing to her, just give her up," Bellatrix sneered before she left the hall.

After Bellatrix left the hall, it was silent, there was no movement, and everything seemed awkward. Draco thinks that Bellatrix is right, Luna doesn't need him, she is with Potter, her prayer has been granted. He saw and heard her praying over and over again so Potter and come and save her. Why is he bothering to look for her when she doesn't want to be found? She would have been happier with Potter than with him.

He tried his best to swallow a lump in his throat. He felt his chest tighten at the thought. He frowned, hated to feel this way. Then he spun on his heels and left the hall to return to his room. He will not look for Luna. Ever!

"Well, what should we do now?" Rabastan said as he saw Draco leave.

"The Dark Lord will be furious," Lucius muttered. "I wanted to summon him right after Potter here, but Bellatrix stopped me. Stupid woman."

* * *

Luna growled as her small body hit the warm sandy land. She lay for a few seconds to breathe. When she was convinced that her breathing was normal, she rose and opened her eyes. She hissed as her eyes made contact with the scorching sun. She opens and closes her eyes repeatedly to adjust her eyesight, she has grown accustomed to the ever-dark Malfoy Manor and when she meets the sun, she is quite surprised she doesn't even get enough sun at Hogwarts. When she opened her eyes she was welcomed by the shore. _Harry brought me here,_ she thought as she looked around.

Then she heard Harry's voice, pleading. She turns towards him and sees him holding Dobby in his arms, Dobby doesn't move. Without a second thought, she ran and approached Harry. "Harry," she called softly.

Harry looked up, her eyes filled with sadness. "Dobby has gone," Harry said difficultly.

Luna knelt beside Harry and stared at Dobby's helpless body. His eyes still open and staring at Harry, she slowly closed his eyes with two fingers. "There. He looks like he's asleep now," Luna said softly. Quietly, she prayed that Dobby could really sleep peacefully and hopefully in the next life, Dobby's life would be better.

She looked around once more and found that Ron, Hermione, and Dean watched from afar and didn't move. They look shaken, sad, and tired.

Dobby had been buried by Bill in the backyard of Shell Cottage. Hermione and Luna left some flowers at Dobby's grave. After that, they returned to Shell Cottage to grieve for what had happened.

They sat in the dining room silently until Ron started the conversation.

"I don't understand what you're doing Harry," Ron said dryly, looking at Luna with a cold and sharp gaze.

She looked down uncomfortably, she understood what he meant.

"What are you talking about Ron?" Harry asked as he put down his glass of lemonade.

"You know what the bloody well is what I'm talking about," Ron snapped. Everyone was surprised by Ron's sudden anger. "You just kidnapped Draco Malfoy's wife, a Death Eater's wife!"

Luna grimaced slightly.

"Ronald!" Hermione snapped.

"What's Hermione? That's true, right? She married Malfoy and betrayed us. I don't understand why Harry took her? We're screwed!" Ron yelled angrily.

Luna doesn't dare say anything, let alone defend herself. But she knows Harry knows her better than Ron who always judges her without bothering to know her.

"So far I've never seen her betrayal to Harry," Bill commented casually. "You're overreacting. Do you even know what happened when you left?"

"Bugger off!" Ron barked. He stood up and approached Luna. "I'll show you her betrayal to us!" Ron grabbed Luna's upper arm and picked it up before rolling the sleeve of her dress roughly.

Luna's eyes grew enraged. Ron thinks she has the Dark Mark? He thought that she carried that blasted mark? It's unbelievable. She always knew that Ron had a short temper, he was easily suspicious of anyone, and always jumping to calculations, she had witnessed his shortcomings. And why is she surprised now?

Luna pulled her hand violently and frowned at Ron angrily. "Did you just think I had the Dark Mark?" Luna raised her tone and made the whole room startled. "Well, Ron, sorry to have let you down, but I don't have his Mark!" With no intention of explaining anything to Ron or anything else, Luna got up and ran out.

"Great job, Ron," Bill muttered.

"For God's sake, Ron! How can you think Luna has the Dark Mark? Where did the thought come from?" Hermione exclaimed in disbelief at Ron.

"You hurt her," Fleur murmured coldly, totally disliked how Ron treated Luna.

Ron was silent, still amazed. He didn't intend to harm Luna. He was too angry at her after hearing her marry Malfoy. He thinks Luna turns her back on them and chooses to take sides with the Malfoy's, but he should know better. He has known Luna for quite a long time. Now he can only regret what he just did.

Luna sat on the sand watching the waves sweep across the sand. The wind blew her hair and the sea water wet her feet. It's good that she can see the ocean again, she has forgotten when she last time to go to the shore just to sit and watch the waves dance like this. Idly, she took a shell and played with it. She's hurt with what Ron's doing, she's offended too.

She wanted to understand that it was his nature, but part of her refused to understand. At least Ron didn't have to embarrass her by calling her a traitor. Granted, he doesn't say directly that she is a traitor, but still, it hurts. If only he put himself in her position, would he even get through it? She didn't blame Ron, of course, she knew this would happen. Doesn't the same thing happen at Hogwarts too? She sighed heavily, remembering how all the students looked at her with the look of disgust and fear.

"Luna," the familiar voice caught on her ear. It was Harry's voice.

Luna turned and smiled. "Hello, Harry."

"Do you mind if I join?" Harry asked.

"No, of course not," she replied.

Harry smiled at her and sat down beside her. He put his elbows on his knees while watching the waves. They were silent for a moment, and Luna didn't mind the silence between them.

"I'm sorry," Harry said suddenly, breaking the silence. Luna turned to him, staring at him in confusion. Realizing that Luna is confused, he continues. "About what Ron said, I'm sure he didn't mean it."

She smiled weakly and watched the sand under her toes. "Yes, I understand," she said weakly. "I don't blame him, but ..." She paused and sighed, still feeling slightly hurt.

"When he finds out that you are married to Malfoy, he was angry like a madman, he reacts the worst among the three of us. But I suspect he's not angry at you, but at Malfoy," Harry explained.

She nodded. "I don't want to be in this position, you know, but I have no choice," she muttered.

" _He_ must be using you to make me and others feel betrayed, but believe me, Luna, it doesn't work. It might work for some people, but not with me, I trust you," he said as he turned his head and offered a small smile.

"I'm glad to hear that," she said. " _He_ forced me to learn about the Darkest Magic; even Hogwarts never taught those spells."

" _He_ wants you to be on the battlefield," he pointed out

She nodded and said softly, "against you."

"So you're good at Dark Magic right now?" Harry asked playfully.

"I'll never use that," she replied.

"You may need it someday," he murmured, moving closer to her.

"It could be,"

"What about Malfoy?" He abruptly changed the subject.

She swallowed hard. The image of Draco's feared face as Harry grabs her ankle and pulls her into side along apparition still lingering clearly in her mind. She wondered how his reaction? And what about Bellatrix?

"Did he treat you well?" Harry asked as Luna fell silent and just stared at the sand that began to bury her toes.

"Yes, he treats me well. He's really nice, patient, and funny, he's just misunderstand. I didn't have a chance to get to know him until I was ... kidnapped," she said

"That doesn't sound like him," Harry said. Harry somehow agrees with Luna. Draco Malfoy is not as bad as he always thinks. Didn't he just refuse to recognize him in front of Bellatrix and Lucius, his own family? He knows it's not just because Luna's effects on him, but he knows he wants to do something right this time. "You like him?"

"I …" She paused. _No, I don't like him, I love him,_ she thought. But telling her true feelings about Draco is not a wise act; Harry might think she's mad to love someone like Draco. Harry may agree that Draco is not as bad as people think, but still no one can love Draco other than his mother and himself.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't ask anything personal," Harry said as he realized Luna had no intention of answering.

"It's okay," Luna said with a smile, glad that he drops the subject. "Are you going to go again, Harry?"

"Yes. Tomorrow before sunrise I'll go with Hermione and Ron," Harry replied.

"So soon?"

"The sooner the better,"

"I understand. Maybe I'll go back to Hogwarts; some DA members are still at Hogwarts."

"No. You will not go there Luna. Hogwarts is no longer safe," Harry said solemnly.

"I don't want to just wait, Harry, I want to help," she replied.

"You'll help me if you stay here," he said, insisting.

"I can't, Harry. I would still go even if you forbid, I want to help," she said, frowning, she is attempting to convince him.

Harry sighed. "You have gone through so many things because of me," he muttered weakly.

"It's nothing, you know. You are my friend," she said as she took his hand and squeezed it lightly. "I want to help you, Harry."

Harry looked up and looked into Luna's blue eyes. "We'll talk to Bill about this. I'm sure Bill knows how you can get into Hogwarts without being noticed by anyone."

"Thank you, Harry," Luna said happily, hugging him lightly.

Harry's face flushed, he wasn't used to physical contact with women. "Come back inside. It's getting dark." He stood up and held out his hand to her, she grabbed it and both returned to Shell Cottage.

The next day, Harry, Hermione and Ron had disappeared as they gathered for breakfast. While Luna and Dean return to Hogwarts a week after Luna has her new wand made by Mr. Ollivander. They sneaked back Hogwarts with the help of Professor McGonagall.

* * *

 ** _A/N II_** _– ONE CHAPTER LEFT!_


	32. The Battle of Hogwarts

_Forgive me for grammatical errors and spelling mistakes._

 ** _Disclaimer_** _– I own nothing, except the plot!_

 ** _A/N_** _– Finally, you have reached the final chapter of this story. It took me over a year to finish this story. I want to thank every faithful reader of this story even though the grammar is really bad, thank you for being patient with me xox…_

* * *

Chapter 32

He didn't know how long he'd locked himself in the room. It may have been a while, considering how the tension is getting tense out there. He had heard the Dark Lord would attack Hogwarts soon. Magic wars will happen. He believes many will die later, he may also be dead. Or even Luna.

The thought of Luna makes his chest feel ache. He has been holding this pain for a long time. Since Luna left he is no longer the same. He still attends the meeting if the Dark Lord comes along and acts as if he's okay. The Dark Lord was furious when he discovered Potter was in Malfoy Manor then manage to escape, and it got worse when he found out Potter had brought Luna with him. He gets punishment for it and his family is blamed.

He breathed heavily as he reached for a green sweeter resting on the arm on the armchair. The night when Luna was _kidnapped_ by Potter, he found this sweeter has been done by Luna. He suspected this was a Christmas present for him, considering the paper wrap and green ribbon were beside the sweeter that had been finished in the knit. He was relieved not to find a large D in front of the sweeter though.

He brings a sweeter close to his nose and takes a deep breath. His sweeter smelled like Luna, smelled like a flower garden. He routinely sprayed Luna's perfume and inhaling it greedily. At least by inhaling her perfume he knew that out there he had a wife who might worry for him too and cared for him as well. Besides, he doesn't want to forget how she smells like.

No matter what happens later on the battlefield, his heart belonged to Luna, as well as his life. He doesn't care about war anymore. He no longer cares about blood status, although he is still confident that the pure-blood is superior. All he wants is serenity and peace. He doesn't want to live and surrounding by the darkness; he needs more color in his life. And Luna can give more color to his life.

His mind was disturbed when he heard a knock on the door. He approached the door and found his father.

"It's time," Lucius muttered concisely.

Draco just nods in reply, then his father leaves him. When he was alone again, he mused for a moment. What's the point of this war? Even when the war is over and one side wins, sorrow will fill the Wizarding World. There will be many children who will lose their parents, their brothers, their sisters. And many will lose friends or worse, they are still alive, but their soul has died.

He closed his eyes tightly. That's it! He already makes up his mind.

* * *

The sound of crying and screams filled Hogwarts. Hexes and jinxes come from all directions. Fresh blood almost filled the stone floor in the corridor. The bricks collapsed, statues destroyed. The Great Hall has been filled with corpses. Some of the corpses are intact, some aren't anymore. Some lost hand or leg, some burned. While the hospital wings are filled with injured students.

Draco's footsteps are quick and his eyes are watching each student carefully. He's looking for Luna. He knows Luna must be at Hogwarts. He knows she's definitely fighting too. The problem is he doesn't know where she is. He searched every corner with wand in hand. He hasn't attacked anyone yet. He doesn't intend to hurt anyone. He doesn't even care about the Dark Lord's task to look for Ravenclaw diadem. Why bother looking for it when in the end Potter will get it. He didn't want to waste his energy to fight just because of diadem. Better Potter had the bloody diadem, he thought with panic as he ran up the stairs to the seventh floor.

As he quickened his pace, he bumped into someone and fell to the ground. He growled and stood pointing his wand.

"Where is Luna?" He asked roughly as he reached for the collar of the boy he had just bumped into. "Luna Lovegood. Where is she?" He repeats more harshly, his wand presses on a poor boy's throat.

"Please, please, don't hurt me," the boy begged, he almost cried, his body tensed.

"I will not hurt you. Just tell me, did you see Luna Lovegood? A girl with very long blond hair," Draco said forcefully. He turned several times to make sure no one would curse him.

"The last time I saw her with Harry Potter in Ravenclaw tower, then she went with Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas," the boy says. "I've given you the information you need. Now, let me go."

"Useless," Draco spat as he pushed the boy away from him before he ran towards the Ravenclaw tower.

"Oh, Luna. Please, be safe. I came for you, my love. Please, be safe." He prayed.

* * *

Luna ran along the corridor while dodging hexes and jinxes from various directions. She sees Colin Creevey in trouble facing one of the Death Eater, he has been cornered. And she saw he couldn't possibly fight back, apparently one of his legs was injured.

As she gets close enough, she pointed her wand on the Death Eater. " _Stupify_!" She attacked the Death Eater until he drooped on the ground. " _Petrificus_ _Totalus!_ "

When she was convinced the Death Eater couldn't move, she approached Colin, "Colin, are you all right?"

"I ... I think so," Colin replied stammered, his face paled. Her eyes dropped on his leg, his leg bleeding.

"I don't think so," Luna muttered. "I'll take you to hospital wing." With a quick and gentle movement, Luna helps Colin to his feet and led him to the hospital wing.

"You don't have to do this, Luna, really," Colin said softly. She barely heard him with the noise around them.

"I want to. You will not die," she responds while trying to dodge the enemies and curses from other students.

"I owe you," he said.

"It's nothing. Don't even think about it," she replied. "We're close," she told him.

When they arrived at hospital wing, Luna shouted for help. "Anyone, there is a student injured, he needs help immediately!"

Madam Pomfrey rushed to them. "Oh dear! I'll heal you."

"Thank you, Madam Pomfrey," Luna mumbled as Madam Pomfrey led Colin to a mat. The bed at hospital wing has been filled with injured students, so they use mattresses. "This is madness. I hope this war will stop soon. Many have died," Madam Pomfrey said sadly and worriedly.

"How many have been killed?" Luna asked hesitantly.

"Many. I have lost count. Even a Slytherin student has just been found dead in the Room of Requirement," Madam Pomfrey responded. "He's one of the nastiest student, but he didn't deserve to die that way," Madam Pomfrey shook her head. "It's tragic."

Luna swallowed a lump in her throat with difficulty. One of the nastiest student? A Slytherin? Is that Draco? She felt her body weaken instantly. She has been looking for him since the early minutes, but he is nowhere to be found. Oh, Draco. She hasn't even told him about her feelings to him. She hasn't thanked him yet. She has missed him all this time.

"Luna, dear, are you okay?" Madam Pomfrey asked worriedly.

"Yes ... yes, I'm fine," Luna replied. I have to find the body, she thought. "I will go now."

"Please, be careful," said Madam Pomfrey.

Luna just nodded before running toward the Great Hall. She runs fast she even bumps into the enemy deliberately, then cursed them. By the time she had reached the Great Hall, it was filled with corpses. Cries of sadness filled the Great Hall, even some shouting in shock. She scanned the corpses one by one. She didn't notice the tears flowing harder to see many familiar faces lying stiff. She also feels lost.

"Lovegood ... Lovegood," she turned around as she heard someone call her. "Malfoy is looking for you. He's headed for the Ravenclaw tower," he said briefly, before running out.

He is still alive. Without a second thought, she ran toward the Ravenclaw tower.

* * *

Draco didn't find Luna at the Ravenclaw tower. A student told him that she had gone a long ago after dropping Potter and going with Thomas and Finnigan. He has known the damn information. Why do they give him the same information? Where to find Luna? Hogwarts is huge. He could have died before meeting her.

"Malfoy!" Blaise Zabini ran towards him, he looked a mess.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't think the Dark Lord will win. Potter has the diadem, he has even destroyed it. _He's_ getting weaker," Blaise told him uneasily, "and Crabbe is dead."

"What?" His eyes widened. He is not surprised if the Dark Lord will lose, Potter is always a step ahead. But when he heard Crabbe was dead, he was shocked, and he felt lost. Crabbe might be a dumb, but still he's his friend. "How can?"

"He cast _Fiendfyre_ against Potter, but he couldn't control it and caused the Room of Requirement to burn. As we tried to save ourselves, he fell into the fire, and I'm sure he's dead. Maybe me and Goyle will die if Potter doesn't come back and save our sorry asses," Blaise told him. "I don't know if this is the right choice to stay on the Dark Lord's side."

"I ... I'm not with the Dark Lord anymore," Draco said. "I'm with Potter."

"Since when?" Blaise asked.

"Since Luna left, I've been thinking about that. I don't want to live in the darkness again. I want to live in peace," Draco said awkwardly. Draco always hides his feelings from anyone. And now, he stands behind the tapestry and expresses what he feels to Blaise. He felt nervous and awkward.

"It's because of Luna?"

"I love her. I want to live with her without worrying about whether we're alive the next day or not," Draco responded as he shrugged his shoulders. "I know it's too late to change side, but I want to keep helping Luna, not Potter."

Blaise paused, he processed Draco's words. "I guess you're right," he commented.

"Sure," Draco said awkwardly.

"I will help some Gryffindor; they seem to be struggling with the Death Eaters there. I'll see you later, will I?" Blaise asked.

Draco didn't answer, he just nodded lightly. He can't promise anything to Blaise.

Blaise seemed to want to argue but he pushed his wish away and rushed out from behind the tapestry.

A minute later, Draco steps out behind the tapestry and intends to find Luna. He must find her before something bad happens and everything is too late. But as he turned the corner, his eyes immediately looked at the person he was looking for the most, Luna.

"Luna!" He exclaimed. Thank God, she's alive, he thought in relief. He was very relieved; he felt his shoulders become lighter.

Luna's eyes grew as she turned and found Draco. She smiled broadly and ran towards him. Oh God, he's safe, she thought in pleasure. When she gets close enough, she throws herself on his arms. He caught her in time and pulled her into the cupboard and closed the door. She is pouring her longing on her embrace. She didn't see him for a very long time.

Draco kept muttering her name while hugging her tightly in his arms. He has been waiting for this moment for a long time. He never misses someone so badly. He really missed her very badly; it was like someone had taken his life away from him. But now his life is back and he is happy.

"Oh, Luna, are you okay?" He asked as he pulled away and cupped her face instead. She looks messy, her hair tied up into a ponytail and a few strands of hair escaping from the ties, her face is full of dirt, her bottom lip split, the sides of her face scuffed really badly and he hopes it will not leave a scar, and there is a blood stain on her purple sweeter.

Luna smiled. "I'm fine now. You don't look as bad as I expected," she said honestly as she studied him.

He chuckle, he loves her bluntness. "I haven't fought anyone yet," he said as he shrugged his shoulders, "just cursed some on the way."

Luna nodded lightly.

He knows she thinks he cursed Potter's supporters. Well he did curse some of them, but he also curses the Death Eaters, didn't he?

"I'm by your side now," he told her lightly. "I'm always by your side; I just never realize that until you leave."

She stared at him in disbelief. It's like she just discovered the Nargles kingdom. "Oh, Draco, I know you're a good person," she said happily as she cupped his face and kissed him hard on the lips.

Draco is shocked; it takes a few seconds to respond. But when he responds, he kisses her as if there's no tomorrow. One of his hands rested behind her head and pressed her harder toward him and his other hand rested on her butt and stroked it. He licked her lower lip and she opened her mouth instantly. His tongue burst in. He explores her mouth and his tongue plays with hers.

"Draco," she moaned. "I miss you."

Draco was lost. When he hears those words he just wants to throw her on the floor and shag her senseless and forget about this war.

But suddenly Luna pulls away; she looks up and stares at him with a frown on her forehead.

"What?" He asked hoarsely.

"It's too quiet outside. Something must have happened," she whispered.

He wants to sneer at first. But he realized just how quiet it was when he was able to hear his heart beat pounding against his chest.

"What the bloody hell is happened?" He muttered to himself.

"We need to find out," Luna whispered.

Draco wants to stop her but it's too late. The door opened and they found the corridor empty, there was no one there, just ruins of statues and bricks.

"Let's go, Draco," she said as she took his hand and led him down the stairs and looking around. She keeps talking to herself or maybe to him. She paused when spotted Granger and Weasley. They look like hell.

"Hermione," Luna called and approached them. Draco doesn't want to be closer to them but this is not the right time to complain. "Why so quiet?"

Hermione's face looked very sad and worried, so did Ron, Luna thought. She has bad thoughts. Something bad must have happened.

"Harry surrendered himself to Voldemort. He confronted him in the Forbidden Forest," Hermione said weakly as she pressed herself closer to Ron's side and Ron wraps his arm around her protectively.

"What?" Draco called out. "That's ridiculous. Potter is ridiculous. Why didn't you stop him, Granger? The Dark Lord will kill him in heart beat."

"Why do you even care, Malfoy? Please, enlighten me," Ron demanded with annoyance.

"He's with us, Ron. Draco fighting along with us, with Harry," Luna said softly.

Ron snorted.

"With you, not with Potter," Draco corrected.

"Yes, with me," Luna replied with a weak smile. Then her eyes turned to Hermione. "Then what do we do now?"

"Waiting," Hermione replied weakly.

"Come on, Hermione," Ron said and lead her to the Great Hall.

Luna stared at their backs until they disappeared and looked up at Draco. She wants to go to Great Hall too, but she knows how Draco feels uncomfortable with people who are unfamiliar to him, and they also hate him.

"I'm assuming we have to wait here," Luna said as she sat on the steps.

Draco didn't answer; he just joined her and sat on the steps. He put his arm around her shoulders and kissed the side of her face. They sat in silence. They actually have a lot of topics to talk about, but that's not the right time. Draco wishes they had a chance to talk later.

After 15 minutes or so, the crowd walked out of the Great Hall, Luna and Draco couldn't see their expressions. They watch for a moment and walk out. Luna gasped as she saw Harry's body carried by Hagrid, he didn't move at all. She felt her chest tighten. Ginny started yelling for Harry and the others just fell silent, too stunned to react. Even Hermione and Ron can't do anything.

Draco doesn't believe what he sees. It couldn't be, he thought dully. He had been convinced that Potter would win this battle, he was always one step ahead, he always had a strategy to escape death, why now? Why Potter? Why? He wants to scream now. He expects too much to Potter. Potter just likes him, just a boy. How can he defeat the Dark Lord?

Draco suddenly shuddered as he felt the Dark Lord's eyes move on him, but he didn't dare to look up to make sure.

"Draco, my boy, you have done a wonderful job," the Dark Lord told him. "You can come back here, everything has been forgiven, your wife has forgiven."

Draco swallowed nervously. Should he go back there? His parents are still there. Should he? Now he has a fight with his own feelings.

"Draco," Lucius called as Draco not moved, not even an inch.

But Draco still refuses to move. He could feel all the pairs of eyes fixed on him. They watch him with pity and anger. Suddenly he felt Luna's hand clutching his robe. She stopped him to come there.

"Draco, come over here." This time Narcissa tried and Draco finally looked up, Luna's hand clutching his robe even harder, the easiest sign to say ' _do not go there'_.

He glanced at her through the corner of his eye before grabbing her wrist and jerking her hand off his robe gently. He could hear her gasping then sobbing. People thought he was going to abandon Luna and go to his parents for protection, because he was a coward.

But Draco did the unexpected thing. Instead, he intertwined his fingers on Luna's and held her hand tightly, and he took a step back a little and stood right next to her. People don't expect that, so they gasp.

"Well then," the Dark Lord said coldly.

"Traitor!" Bellatrix exclaimed angrily. "You are a disgrace!"

Draco doesn't even care what she says. He turns his face to Luna; she has tears flowing from her eyes. "Don't cry, I'll never abandon you," he said softly as people paid attention to what Longbottom said. "I'll never abandon you, not even in millions years. I love you, Luna," he told her with a gentle smile.

She smiled back at him. "And I will never let you abandon me. I love you, Draco," she said.

"I cannot believe we're saying this in the middle of the battlefield," he said. "I wish I could give you a kiss now."

As Luna opened her mouth to say something, she heard the commotion around them. Neville had a Gryffindor sword and she saw Harry jump from Hagrid's arms. People started shouting and taking steps back when the Death Eaters started attacking again. Luna aimed her wand at the Death Eaters and cursed them, she has separated with Draco. She runs back to the castle and just gets herself facing Bellatrix.

"Well, well, well where are you going to run, dear, niece?" She snarled as green light came out of her wand. Fortunately Luna managed to dodge it. But Bellatrix doesn't give up, she keeps attacking Luna and cornering her until Ginny and Hermione come to help.

All three face Bellatrix. They attacked her but she always managed to dodge easily and laughing likes a maniac. But when the killing curse almost hit Ginny, Molly came out of nowhere. "Not my daughter, you bitch." And with one curse, Bellatrix dies.

Draco faces Antonin Dolohov. From the corner of his eye he was able to see Luna facing his aunt. She looks exhausted, his aunt constantly cornering her. He is worried about her and he is also worried about his life. Dolohov has no mercy on him, he has called him traitor and coward, telling him that he will make him pay for betraying the Dark Lord, and his family will pay for it also, the scum of the earth, that's what he calls his family.

Draco was angry, of course, he wanted to curse him into a shape of oblivion. But he remembers his training _'don't let the enemy provoke your anger'_ , his father's voice echoing in his head. He must focus to attack and defeat his enemy. So he blocked Dolohov's voice and focused on attacking him. Dolohov might be faster than him, but Draco is smarter. He moves too fast, surely his energy will run out quickly. And when he starts to slow down, he'll attack.

It didn't take long for Dolohov to run out of energy, he's slower now. Talking and running at the same time is unwise. Draco took advantage of it, he curses him right in the chest and he landed on his back with a bang. Dolohov growled irritably.

"Traitor!" Dolohov shouted as he stood on his feet, but it was too late, Draco was faster now and the green light hit him and he fell and didn't move anymore.

Draco kept fighting. His chest was bleeding and his left leg hurt when he moved, he suspected his leg had sprained. But he keeps fighting and running, he pushes the pain on his leg; this is not the time to be spoiled. And suddenly, to his surprise the Death Eaters apparated away without a second thought. Have we won? He thought confusedly. And that's true, some students running around and cheering happily, he follows them. He found Potter in the midst of a triumphantly cheering crowd. He looks worst than he is, he smiles sadly.

What now? He thought as he sat on the steps and watched them dance and laugh triumphantly. Luna is probably there too, celebrating, he thought miserably. There where she belong. What will happen to them after this? She tells him that she loves him too, but that doesn't mean she will not leave him, she has the right to leave. He sighed heavily. He doesn't think he can let her go away, but he'll try if it makes her happy.

He stood with difficulty and hobbled for his parents. Surely they are still here. He must find them and talk about their fate after all this mess. His father might be thrown into Azkaban, maybe he did too.

"Where are you going?"

Draco turned spontaneously upon hearing a familiar voice.

"You're not planning to leave me, are you?" Luna asked with a smile.

Draco smiled at her. "Why are you here? You should celebrate with them," he said sincerely.

"I don't want to. Harry wants some peace, and I'm sure the others need rest," she said as she stepped closer. "You're hurt," she said as she studied his chest.

"It's nothing," he murmured. "Look, Luna, if you want to go I understand-"

"Why even I want to go?" She said with a frown.

"Potter has won, you can do whatever you want from now on, you can get your life back," he told her. It's very hard to say those words.

She smiled broadly at him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "My life is you, and I've got you back," she said, looking up at him.

"I might end up in Azkaban, Luna," he said weakly.

"Nonsense! I will help you in court later. I'm sure they will not put you in Azkaban," she said earnestly.

"But-"

"You don't trust me?" She frowned.

Draco chuckled. She looks adorable when she frowns. "Of course I trust you, madam wife."

"Good,"

"Are you sure you want to stay with me?"

"Always," Luna stood on tiptoe and caught his lips in a long, passionate kiss and Draco kissed her back with pleasure.

 **THE END**

* * *

 **A/N II -** _SHOULD I WRITE A SHORT EPILOGUE?_


	33. Epilogue

_Forgive me for grammatical errors and spelling mistakes._

 ** _Disclaimer_** _– I own nothing, except the plot!_

* * *

Epilogue

It was raining very hard. Thunder strikes and followed by the storm. The rain had fallen since the afternoon, though it was summer – late summer. The air is still warm enough even though the autumn signs have come. Even during the day the sun is still as hot as mid-July. Anyone will melt like ice cream if they standing too long under the sun.

Draco opened his eyes as he heard a soft knock on the door. Shifted into a sitting position, he yawned. He sat for a moment, trying to be fully conscious.

"Mommy, Daddy."

Another soft knock on the door, followed by a thunder that made Draco grimace little. "Mommy!"

"Daddy's coming," Draco said screaming a little. He opened the door and found the twins standing in front of the door with a frightened face. They didn't fully stand to be exact; Lysander stood up and hugged a dragon stuffed animal, while Lorcan had sat on the floor, clutching his snake stuffed animal. Draco smiled at them. "Come here," he muttered as he reached for the twins in his arms. The twins embrace him around the neck.

"Daddy,"

He smiled as he heard another voice. Scorpius stood not far away and looked at him expectantly, his blanket in hand and his small feet tucked inside his bunny slippers.

"We can sleep together tonight," Draco said gently to Scorpius.

Without having to be told twice Scorpius ran into his room and jumped into bed, it turns out Luna has been awake to catch him. She giggles as Scorpius snuggles closer to her. "Does thunder scare you, Scorpius?" Luna asked as she brushes the strand of hair from Scorpius' eyes.

"No, I'm not scad," Scorpius insisted, frowning.

Draco rolls his eyes amused at his five year old son. "Very Gryffindor," he replied as he placed the twins on the bed.

"Lysander and Lorcan will join us tonight?" Luna asked as she kissed the twins in the forehead.

Lysander and Lorcan giggled, and embraced Scorpius by force. Scorpius moaned halfheartedly. He was exhausted. Today is the first day Scorpius to learns how to swim. He's half excited and half scared. And the twins cheering on the edge of the pool while watching Scorpius, and Luna keep an eye on them.

Draco smiled fondly at them. He had never imagined he would have such a happy and perfect family. He has adorable, handsome, and hyperactive sons, and beautiful, understanding wife. He has no beautiful youth; his youth is filled with envy, and all negative things.

"Alright boys, let's go to sleep," Draco said as he grabbed the twins away from Scorpius.

"You must wake up early. Grandfather Lucius will be home tomorrow," said Luna smoothed her sons' hair one by one.

"Grandfather Lucius is no longer living in Ax-kaban?" Scorpius looked up at Luna with his big blue eyes.

Luna smiled. "Yes, Scorpius. We're going to have a welcome party. There will be plenty of cakes tomorrow. "

Draco is relieved that Luna is always able to handle well the topic of his father. He didn't want his father to look bad in the eyes of his sons.

"Why is Grandfather Lucius in Ax-kaban, Mommy?" Lorcan asked.

"Because Grandfather Lucius has been bad," Lysander replied instead.

Draco frowned lightly. Lysander never said anything like that before. "Who told you that?" He asked as gently as possible.

"Uncle Ron. He was there when Lorcan and I had a tea party with Lily. Uncle Ron says people who act badly will stay in Ax-kaban," Lysander replied.

"Damn Weasley with his big filthy mouth," Draco muttered irritably.

Scorpius giggled when he heard Draco cursed, which makes Luna a little worried.

"Let's go to sleep, boys," Luna says instead, while placing blankets over their sons.

As soon as their sons fell asleep, Luna murmured softly. "I hope you will not curse in front of our sons, Draco."

Draco jerked his head toward her. He thought she has fallen asleep too. "I'm sorry Luna," he said very softly, almost like a whisper. "I know that I'm not a good father to them," he said as he watched the faces of their sons. They are perfect copy of him, platinum blond hair and fair skin.

"Nonsense, you are a great father and they love you," Luna said with a smile.

"But when they know what I've done-"

"They will still love you, no matter what. They are your blood and flesh, and they will not hate you just for what you have done," Luna assured him. "Everyone has made a mistake, Draco. And I will still love you even though your past is surrounded by darkness. And I'm sure our sons will do the same. They will love you unconditionally."

Draco smiled and took her hand. That's right, his wife and sons love him unconditionally. He could feel their love flowing in his body and make him stronger. He had a second chance, but he didn't intend to make things right, but to prove that he could be better person. "Thank you for loving me. I love you, Luna."

"It was never so hard, my love. I love you," Luna smiled back.


End file.
